Team Harmonic RWBY
by Michael Masi
Summary: Personal Project of mine. Don't like it, don't leave a review then.
1. Arcs, OP's, & ED's

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

Story Arcs:

Death And Rebirth Arc: Chapters 1 – 3

Opening: DBZ Kai OP 2 – Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go!

Ending: DBS ED 4 – Forever Dreaming

Save The Girls Arc: Chapters 4 – 14

Opening: One Piece OP 20 – Hope

Ending: DBZ Kai ED 1 – Yeah! Break! Care! Break!

Brotherly Spar Arc: Chapters 15 – 16

Opening: DBS OP 1 – Chouzetsu Dynamic

Ending: DBS ED 8 – Boogie Back

False Goddess Arc: Chapters 17 – 25

Opening: DBS OP 1 – Chouzetsu Dynamic

Ending: DBS ED 4 – Forever Dreaming

Free Hyrule Arc: Chapters 26 – ?

Opening(s): Endless Nova (26 – ?), Hajime No Ippo New Challenger OP – Hekireki (? – ?), My Hero Academia OP 4 – Odd Future (? – ?)

Ending(s): My Hero Academia ED 1 - Heroes (26 – ?, ? – ?), Hajime No Ippo Rising ED – Buchikome (? – ?)

Super Mario Odyssey Arc: Chapters ? – ?

Opening: My Hero Academia OP 2 – Peace Sign

Ending: DBS ED 5 – Yoka Yoka Dance


	2. Chapter 1

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 1: An Untimely Demise! Michael Meets His End Already?!**

? – "I win Twilight. Heheheh."

The silver haired girl said while standing over the lavender haired one named Twilight. The girl standing over Twilight was none other than the self-proclaimed "Great & Powerful" Trixie Lulamoon. Before Trixie could truly bask in her victory, she felt around her neck for the discord jewel that Chris had given her. After searching for a few seconds, Trixie realized that the jewel wasn't there anymore.

? – "Looking for this, my dear?"

Standing to Trixie's right, was an 18-year old boy with black hair and brown eyes. A boy she knew all too well.

Trixie – "M-Michael?! What are you doing here?"

Michael – "I'm very disappointed in you Trixie."

Trixie looked at Michael, completely stunned.

Trixie – "I-I…I'm…"

Michael – "You do realize that you're being used, right?"

Trixie – "What?"

Michael – "You've been so busy letting your pride get in the way, you haven't seen the bigger picture in front of you. Ever since the magic competition with Twilight back at the fair, Chris has made everything, AND EVERYONE, go AGAINST you! The magic competition, his idea! Film & Flam saying that they don't need you, HIS IDEA! EVERYTHING THAT HAS LED UP TO THIS POINT HAS BEEN HIS DOING! IF HE THINKS FOR ONE SECOND THAT I'M GOING TO LET HIM WIN, HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!"

Michael took the Discord jewel that had been around Trixie's neck and crushed it into thousands of Harmony shards. The Harmony shards floated up into the air a couple of feet before Michael took out his swords, spoke in Ancient Equestrian while slashing at the shards, and the Harmony shards flew into his body.

Trixie – "Are you mad at me, Michael?"

Michael looked down at the reincarnated Unicorn before smiling at her.

Michael – "I'm not mad, but I am upset at you for being tricked like that so easily."

Trixie – "I'm sorry. I promise that I'll put my pride aside and think more clearly next time."

Michael – "Atta' girl. Now let's wake everyone up and hand the girls their respective jewels back."

Trixie – "Right!"

Chanting in Ancient Equestrian, Michael thrust both swords into the ground. He then uses his personal favorite Harmony Spell that can deal with ANY kind of Dark or Black Magic.

Michael – "Harmonic Renewal!"

Michael and Trixie watched as the spell cured everyone of being asleep. Twilight and other bearers had woken up as well, with Twilight's injures from her fight with Trixie being fully healed.

F, P, R, & RD – "Twilight!"

The four girls ran over and gave their friend and leader a group hug.

Rainbow – "So? How'd you do it? What AWESOME move did you use to beat Trixie?"

Twilight – "I didn't."

Pinkie – "Why not?"

Twilight – "Because I lost."

F, P, R, & RD – "WHAT?!"

Rarity – "You lost to Trixie. Then why are we free from her spell?"

Michael – "That would be my doing."

Michael and Trixie walked over to the girls. The girls took a fighting stance against Trixie, but were stopped by Michael.

Michael – "Now, now. That won't be necessary."

Twilight – "WON'T BE NECESSARY?! She attacked me and nearly stole my friend's memories!"

Michael – "True. But remember this, my dear Twilight. Just like there are two sides to every coin, there are two sides to every story. Whether you believe Trixie or not, that's up to you five."

Rarity – "He makes a valid point there."

Trixie explained what happened to her starting at the end of the magic competition between her and Twilight up to now. All five girls felt sorry for Trixie after hearing her side of the story. Michael also explained who Chris was.

Twilight – "So let me see if I have this right. This Chris guy is either letting us discover our powers on our own, or forcing them to come out by putting us in situations that we truly don't want to be in."

Michael – "Right."

Pinkie – "And that Haze guy is actually a shapeshifter by the name of Edward."

Michael – "Yep. Not only that, but you owe Celeste an apology Twilight."

Twilight – "Why should I? She's been keeping secrets from me."

Michael – "That's true. But answer this for me. Do you know the reasons why she's keeping those secrets from you?"

Twilight – "Well I… No."

Michael – "When it comes to finding out that a family member has been keeping secrets from you, instead of getting angry at them, try and decide if the secrets they hold are too much for you to believe to be true. To keep it short and sweet, if you believe their secrets are too damaging to the image of what you believe that your sibling should be, respect those secrets and give them their personal space to sort out their thoughts."

Twilight – "Maybe you're right. Celeste, are you there?"

Celeste – "Is that you, Twilight?"

Twilight – "Yeah, it's me. Look, I'm sorry about how I acted before."

Celeste – "I'm sorry as well. Like Michael said, I shouldn't have been keeping so many secrets from you."

Twilight – "And I'm sorry for getting mad at you. Can you please forgive me?"

Celeste – "Yes. And can you please forgive me?"

Twilight – "You bet!"

Celeste – "Thank you! Please be careful."

Twilight – "You do the same."

Michael – "Do you feel better Twilight?"

Twilight – "Yes, I do. Thank you mister."

Michael – "Don't mention it!"

Trixie – "By the way. Here."

Trixie threw the pouch with the jewels at Twilight.

Trixie – "You can have those back."

Twilight – "Thanks, I guess."

Pinkie – "So does this mean that you're a good guy now?"

Trixie – "I always have been. Sadly, there ARE times where my blasted pride makes me act like a villain for no apparent reason."

Pinkie – "Alright. Just wanted to make sure."

Fluttershy – "And your name sir?"

Michael – "It's Michael. Michael Masi."

Rainbow – "Not the legendary soccer star himself?!"

Michael – "That's right!"

Rarity – "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Michael."

Michael – "Please, just Michael. I insist."

Four more girls joined Michael and the others.

Rainbow – "Spitfire?! Gilda?!"

Twilight – "Luna?!"

Pinkie – "And you are?"

? – "Oh, sorry. My name's Sunset. Sunset Shimmer."

Pinkie – "Nice to meet ya Sunset! Oh, now I remember! You're the one who helped me, Rainbow, and Fluttershy with that Hydra on the beach over a week ago, right?"

Sunset – "That's right."

Fluttershy – "The three of us never got a chance to thank you for the help, so thank you very much."

Rainbow – "Yeah, thanks!"

Sunset – "Don't mention it."

Unbeknown to the others, Michael saw another figure standing in the bushes.

Michael – "You can come out from there Applejack. I know you've been hiding there."

Applejack – "How long have you known I was there?"

Michael – "Since I jumped in to take the Discord jewel from Trixie."

Twilight – "She's been there for that long?"

Michael – "Pretty much."

Applejack – "Look Twilight. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you over a week ago."

Gilda – "I want to say the same thing to you three as well."

Her statement was directed at Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow.

Gilda – "Look Fluttershy, you and Pinkie wanted to be my friends, but all I did was think about what I wanted. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

AJ & Gilda – "So, all I'm asking is…can you please forgive me?"

Twilight & Fluttershy – "Of course. I was just waiting for you to show up and say it."

Applejack and Gilda smiled at their new friends.

AJ & Gilda – "Thanks!"

Twilight – "Also Applejack, I believe this is yours."

Twilight handed Applejack her element, the Element of Honesty. Upon touching the element, a bright light enveloped the six bearers.

Michael – "Watch yourselves!"

Once the light faded, Twilight and the other bearers were wearing different outfits to what they had before.

Michael – "Those outfits look great on you girls!"

Pinkie – "Aw, thanks Michael!"

Michael – "Don't mention it."

Michael stood for a few more minutes looking at the girls in their new outfits before sensing a very sinister energy.

Michael – _"No way! Didn't I destroy the jewel that was around Trixie's neck?!"_

Luna – "Something wrong Michael?"

A dark force tried to attack the girls.

Michael – "WATCH OUT!"

Michael blocked the attack with a Ki blast.

? – "I have to give you credit boy, you're not as strong as I thought you were."

Michael – "SHUT YOUR TRAP DISCORD!"

Discord – "Is that any way to talk to somebody?"

Michael – "What do you want?"

Discord – "Easy. The power of the bearers of harmony!"

Michael – "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Michael yelled while being enveloped in a bright light. Once the light died down, Michael was still standing there, only he was shirtless, had a Dragony tail sticking out of his lower back near his waist, and his hair changed from black to blue.

Discord – "Ah, Super Dragony Blue. Never thought I'd see that accursed transformation again."

Michael pulled a case out of his pocket, then reached up and took something off of his eyes. Luna and Spitfire imminently realized what Michael was gonna do.

Michael – "Spitfire! You and Luna watch the others! This punk's mine! And here, hold onto this for me!"

Michael threw the case at Spitfire, who caught it.

Luna & Spitfire – "Right!"

Discord saw Michael's eyes and was taken aback for a second, but then shook the bad feeling he had away. Michael's left eye went from full brown to a mixture of brown and silver, while his right eye changed from full brown to a mix of silver and dark purple.

Michael – "An incomplete technique. There's only a 10% chance that it might work. And if it fails, it'll completely mess up my body. But if it means taking your sorry ass down, then so be it!"

Michael began charging up his power. Everyone, including Discord himself, stood where they were, completely amazed at Michael's power.

Discord – "If you get stronger, then I'll improve and get stronger as well."

Michael's power up died down, but he surprised everyone by smirking.

**Michael – "Kaio-Ken!"**

Michael's light blue aura was surrounded by a bigger light red aura on top of it.

Michael – "It worked. The power of Super Dragony Blue, combined with Kaio-Ken! If I made a mistake while doin' this, I might have lost control of it. Kaio-Ken… is my trump card!"

Discord – "Kaio-Ken?"

Michael – "Yeah! It can double anyone's power, speed, and all other fighting abilities. It's a move I learned from King Kai a long time ago."

Discord got into a fighting stance.

Michael – "Here I come!"

Michael moved so quickly, not even Discord could follow his movements.

Discord – "Impossible!"

Michael – "Over here!"

Michael was back in the same spot as he started.

Discord – "I couldn't follow him, at all!"

Spitfire – "The Super Dragony form itself is hard on the body as it uses a lot of stamina, so using this with it is like throwing your life away on purpose. That's why, he never used Kaio-Ken for such a long time."

Michael – "But now, this is possible. It's because Super Dragony Blue is a combination of strength and a calm mind, with proper Ki control."

Michael continued charging his energy. Everyone sees another stream of energy appear from Michael's back.

Discord – _"His wings?! How?! Did his energy overpower that of the nightmare jewel in his heart?!"_

Discord is taken aback by Michael's sudden energy increase.

Discord – "His power is rising at an extraordinary rate!"

Luna and all four reincarnated unicorns felt Michael's power and just stood there, completely dumbstruck, as it kept rising.

Discord – "Times three… Times four… No…"

Michael –** "TIMES TEN! KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!"**

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Super OP 1 – Chozetsu Dynamic)**

Michael flew at Discord, punching him in the jaw despite having a guard up.

Gilda – "Super-fast."

The bad feeling that Discord had before came back to him in much greater force. Michael flew at Discord again, with Discord activating his power to stop time. Despite using his powers, Michael was still moving faster than Discord.

Discord – "What the-?!"

Michael punches Discord in the gut.

Michael – "It's useless. The level I'm at now is far ahead of your time stopping abilities."

Discord tries to kick Michael, but is stopped and met with a flurry of punches and kicks instead. Michael then kicks Discord into the air, followed by chasing after him. Discord is punched again by Michael. Michael starts feeling the strain of using Kaio-Ken with Super Dragony Blue.

Michael – "Even Blue won't last for much longer. I'll finish it in one blow! **KAAAAA… MEEEEE… HAAAAA… MEEEEE…**"

Discord puts his hand up to block the attack.

Michael – **"…HAAAAA!"**

Michael fired his blast at Discord, who intercepted it with his hand.

Michael – "A little help here Platinum!

Platinum – "Right! Sorry!"

Despite asking just Platinum for help, Michael felt seven additional energies assisting him. This additional power not only caused the blast to severely injure Discord, but also send him flying out and away from Ponyville.

Discord – "NNNOOOOO! CURSE YOUUUUU!"

**(Music Ends)**

Michael and the others celebrated his victory over Discord. But it only lasted a few moments before Michael's body gave out due to the strain from the Kaio-Ken.

Twilight – "Are you alright Michael?"

Michael – "I'm fine, don't worry. My body's just reacting to the Kaio-Ken's side effects."

Applejack – "Side effects?"

Luna – "The Kaio-Ken has a severe drawback. The higher the multiplier, the more of a strain it puts on the body."

Spitfire – "Don't forget, the longer the Kaio-Ken is active, the more damage the bodu takes from the strain as well. Good thing Yama thought ahead in case this kind of thing happened. Here."

Spitfire handed Michael a green bean.

Michael – "Thanks."

Rainbow – "What did you give him?"

Spitfire – "A senzu bean."

Applejack – "A what now?"

Michael – "Senzu beans are what fully restore a person's health, as well as help them recover from very serious illnesses. The only times that I use them are when someone I'm fighting with is severely hurt, or when I put myself through some very intense training."

Fluttershy – "Where do you grow them?"

Michael – "Up at the family manor. My sisters Yama and Pip always tend to them because I'm mostly out here in the city helping you girls deal with the creatures possessed by Discord jewels."

Rarity – "I was wondering why the five of us were seeing fewer monsters over the last few weeks."

Michael – "You're welcome."

Trixie – "You five would've been a lot smarter bringing and Discord jewels you had to Michael."

Rainbow – "Why's that?"

Trixie – "If you guys did, he could've turned them into harmony shards and made himself stronger."

Twilight – "You can do that?"

Michael – "Yep."

Luna – "I completely forgot you have that power."

Spitfire – "Same here."

Rarity – "So what does this power of yours do?"

Michael – "What happens is that I envelop the Discord jewel with my spirit and Ki energies to purify it. Yes, Rainbow?"

Rainbow – "Is this Ki energy what you used against Discord a few moments ago?"

Michael – "Yes."

Pinkie – "So what do you do next?"

Michael – "So after infusing the jewel with my positive spirit and Ki energies, I take my swords, and while saying the purification spell in Ancient Equestrian, stab the jewel, thus purifying it into a bunch of Harmony shards. Here, let me show you guys so you have a better understanding of what I'm talking about."

Michael stands up and pulls Excalibur and Saber out of their sheaths, along with a Discord jewel from his pocket.

Sunset – "Where'd you get the jewel from?"

Michael – "Yama. She found out that a member of our family from long ago created a special barrier spell that keeps the Discord jewel from controlling anyone."

Applejack – "Your swords. Do they have a name?"

Michael – "They both do. The giant broadsword is called Harmonic Excalibur, while the shorter one is Harmonic Saber. These two swords are my family's oldest weapons. I'm still surprised they haven't gotten any rust to this day."

Fluttershy – "How old are they?"

Michael – "They've been in my family for a little over a millennium."

Everyone – "THEY'RE THAT OLD?!"

Michael – "I've looked in my family's history books and that's the exact age for them. So back to what I'm gonna show you guys."

Michael concentrated his energies into the Discord jewel and threw it into the air. Upon doing so, he grabbed Excalibur and Saber and started speaking in Ancient Equestrian, putting the Purification spell into his swords. Once the jewel was at a reasonable height, Michael stabbed at it. The Discord jewel shattered into thousands of Harmony shards. Once the Harmony shards hit the ground, Michael spoke another spell in Ancient Equestrian, this time making the Harmony shards fly up and into his soul. Michael powered up, showing the girls that he was much stronger than before.

Rainbow – "That was SO COOL!"

Michael – "Heheh. Thanks."

Trixie – "I'd bet having the Harmony shards really helps you out."

Michael – "They do. If it weren't for them, my strength would probably be just a thousandth, maybe even a millionth, of what it is right now. Without them, I wouldn't be much help to you girls."

Applejack – "Kinda hard to argue with that point there."

Everyone – "Agreed."

Pinkie – "Uh Michael, what are those creatures?"

Michael looked in direction that Pinkie was pointing. What he saw was the one thing he never wanted to see in Ponyville.

Michael – "A horde of Grim. Just great…"

Michael then saw five people running from the horde, two of them he knew all too well.

Michael – "Damnit!"

Luna – "Michael! Wait!"

Michael ran towards the five people and the Grim horde. One of the girls in the group tripped over her own feet and fell, making her an easy target for the Grim.

? – "Ruby!"

Ruby – "Uncle Qrow!"

One of the Grim, a Beowulf, pounced at Ruby, but was stopped by Michael blocking it with Excalibur at the last second.

Michael – "You alright there Ruby?"

Ruby – "Yeah. Thanks."

Michael turned his attention back towards the Beowulf.

Michael – "Most of you Grim may not be smart enough yet, but remember this: DON'T YOU DARE HURT A LADY IN FRONT OF ME!"

Michael knocked the Beowulf off Excalibur before thrusting it into the ground. Michael then raised his right hand to his waist, with the tip of his tail hovering above the palm.

Michael – "Platinum! Don't mind giving me a hand here?"

Platinum – "Not at all!"

Spirit and Ki energy flowed down Michael's tail and right arm, merging together to form an energy sphere in his right hand. Michael ran at the Beowulf, thrusting the energy sphere into its chest.

Michael – "Take this! SOULSENGAN!"

Michael's attack not only killed the Beowulf, but also sent its dead body flying at the other Grim in the horde with the weight of a crate. Michael then grabbed Excalibur and unsheathed Saber.

Michael – "Your fate is sealed! DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT! GETSUGA TENSHO! RISING SUN HARMONIC SLASH! KAAAAA… MEEEEE… HAAAAA… MEEEEE… HAAAAA!"

Michael slashed his two swords downward in a diagonal X, followed by a two-handed twin sword vertical slash. He then let's his swords twirl in the air before firing off his signature Kamehameha. Once the smoke cleared, all the other Grim had been completely vaporized. Everyone had looks of complete shock on their faces when Michael turned around. As he walked back towards the others, Excalibur and Saber fell into their scabbards with next to no effort.

Michael – "Okay… I think I may have gone a bit overboard there."

? – "More like overkill if you ask me."

Ruby – "Jaune?!"

? – "Gonna have to agree with Jaune on this one."

? – "Nora?!"

Qrow – "All right, that's enough you four. Michael, its great to see you again."

Michael – "Likewise Qrow."

The two old friends shook hands. Once everyone got acquainted with each other, Michael pulled Ren and his team off to the side.

Michael – "It's great to see you again Ren."

Ren – "Likewise Michael."

The two childhood friends gave each other a bro hug.

Ren – "I know they introduced themselves before, but it wouldn't hurt to know them a little more, right?"

Michael – "I don't have a problem with that. Nora Valkyrie, right?"

Nora – "That's right!"

Michael – "I've heard a lot about you in Ren's letters. I even wrote back one time saying that you two would get together. Turns out I was right, wasn't I?"

Ren – "You don't know the half of it."

Michael looked over at Jaune, who had a depressed look on his face.

Michael – "Jaune Arc, correct?"

Jaune – "Yeah."

Michael – "In her letters to me, Pyrrha stated that she developed feelings for you. I told her to go with her heart. And she did. When I heard that she was one of the casualties, I was floored. Know this Jaune, I loved her like a sister. Just wish I could've saved her."

Ruby – "What do you mean 'could've'?"

Michael – "By the time my siblings and I got word about the attack on Beacon, it was already over. Someone made sure that we couldn't jump into the fight to stop if. The four of us just stood there, completely powerless to do anything. Before I knew it, I lost two great friends I ever had that day, one being my childhood friend Pyrrha, and the other being my mentor at Beacon Professor Ozpin."

Jaune – "Thanks for being so supportive."

Michael – "You're welcome. And finally, we get to Ruby Rose herself."

Ruby – "It's nice to officially meet you, Michael. My uncle Qrow told me many stories about a Huntsman who never gave up during a fight. Would you happen to be the person he was talking about?"

Michael – "Guilty as charged."

Ruby – "I knew it!"

Michael – "I've also heard a few things about you as well. Mostly from Qrow."

Nora – "I hope we'll be able to work together with you and your siblings sometime in the near future."

Michael – "You probably will, but it'll most likely be with me and Percy."

Ruby – "What about your sisters?"

Michael – "Yama and Pip both have a lot of fighting experience, but Yama's more towards being a doctor, while Pip's more of a weapons mechanic."

Ren – "Like Nora said, we're gonna be happy to be fighting alongside you."

Michael – "Same goes for me too."

Michael looked over at Jaune again.

Michael – "Ren. Can you, Ruby, and Nora head back to the others? I want to talk to Jaune for a second."

Ren – "Sure."

Michael waited till the three of them were out of earshot, then walked over to Jaune.

Jaune – "So what did you want to talk about?"

Michael – "A week before the attack on Beacon, Pyrrha sent me a letter with a pic of you two, along with Ren and Nora, saying that you two were developing feelings for each other. I congratulated you two getting together despite your relationship not being official yet."

Jaune – "There's something else, isn't there?"

Michael – "The next day, I got another letter from Pyrrha. It was short, but in it, she asked that in the off chance you two get married, if I could be the best man."

Jaune – "What was your response?"

Michael – "I told her I'd do it, under one condition."

Jaune – "What was it?"

Michael – "If you two agreed to it and sent me a letter saying that BOTH of you wanted me as the best man."

Jaune laughed at Michael's response followed by putting his hand on Michael's shoulder.

Jaune – "Even though its never gonna happen, if Pyrrha wanted you as the best man at the wedding, I'd be okay with it because you're someone she trusts."

Michael – "Thanks, that means a lot to me. Oh, and by the way: Fate may not look like it, but it has a way of turning nothing into something, and turning that something into what you treasure most. Remember that, alright?"

Jaune – "I will. Thanks."

Michael and Jaune walked back towards the others. Ren walked up to them.

Ren – "You two alright?"

Jaune – "We're fine Ren. Michael just wanted to discuss something personal with me, that's all."

Ren – "Alright."

Michael walked over to the others.

Michael – "Okay everyone! We're heading up to the manor now!"

**-At Masi Manor-**

Ruby – "Wow! So this is the infamous Masi Manor! Have you ever been here before uncle Qrow?"

Qrow – "A few times."

Michael looked over and saw that despite being overjoyed to see his home, Ruby seemed a little downcast. Michael also saw that Twilight and the rest of the bearers noticed her sad expression as well.

Michael – "Qrow. Can you, Spitfire, and Luna take the rest of Team RNJR inside the manor?"

Qrow – "Sure. Why?"

Qrow sees his niece's downcast look.

Qrow – "Right. On it."

Qrow and the others walked into the manor, leaving Michael and the Mane Six with Ruby.

**(These next few parts of the story will be constantly switching between Team NJR and Qrow being reunited with Pyrrha, Ozpin, and Summer, while Michael and the Mane Six are talking with Ruby. A - Indicator will tell you guys when the scene shifts.)**

Michael – "You okay Ruby?"

Ruby – "Yeah…"

Michael already knew what was bothering Ruby.

Michael – "You miss your teammates, don't you?"

Ruby – "How did you…"

Michael – "I could tell. There were times when I was younger that I would constantly worry about something happening to my three older siblings. As I got older, I realized that I couldn't always be there to support and protect them, that they were able to take care of themselves. Even though I knew that, I still put in more work and effort into making sure that I was strong enough to protect all four of us."

Ruby – "So despite being the youngest of the four, you're also the strongest?"

Michael – "That's right. However, if you take the Kaio-Ken out of the equation, then Percy is the strongest of the four of us."

Ruby – "So what you're saying is that even though the four of us are apart physically, we're still together in spirit?"

Twilight – "That's right. Do you have any siblings yourself?"

Ruby – "My teammate Yang is also my older half-sister."

Applejack – "How strong is the bond between you two?"

Ruby – "Very strong. Yang is always so strong and adventurous. At least, she was until her accident."

Michael – "Qrow told me what happened. I feel so sorry for Yang. If you see her, let her know that she has my condolences. Okay?"

Ruby – "You got it Michael!"

Rainbow – "What was the accident?"

T, A, F, P, & R – "Rainbow!"

Rainbow – "What? I can't ask a simple question?"

Michael – "What happened was that Yang saw one of her other teammates, Blake, getting attacked by a 'supposed' old acquaintance of hers. Yang tried to intervene, but in doing so, she had her right arm cut off above the elbow."

The Mane Six said nothing.

Michael – "Don't worry Ruby. I'm sure once the four of you get back together, you'll be better friends and teammates than ever."

Ruby – "You believe so?"

Michael – "I know it."

Ruby – "Thank you."

Suddenly, seven trails of black energy appeared out of nowhere.

Nora – "So this is the foyer? Looks very regal to me."

? – "It's always been like this."

NJR – "Pyrrha?!"

Pyrrha – "Surprised to see me again?"

Jaune – "A lot of us thought you were dead!"

Pyrrha – "I was. But thanks to Michael and Yama, I'm alive and well."

Ren – "Did you know about this Qrow?"

Qrow – "I'm just as surprised as you three that she's alive."

? – "Happy to be with your teammates again Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha – "You know it Yama."

Yama – "Alright then. I'm gonna call Pip and have her bring the other up."

Qrow & NJR – "Others?"

Yama & Pyrrha – "You'll see."

The seven trails lunged straight at the girls.

Michael – "Girls!"

Ruby & Mane Six – "Michael!"

Before Michael could even react, the trails grabbed the girls and carried them away.

Michael – "Oh no you don't!"

Michael followed the trails to a cage on wheels. Ruby and the Mane Six were then thrown into it.

? – "Ruby!"

Ruby – "Weiss! Blake! Yang!"

Michael saw who was pulling the cage.

Michael – "Tyrian. Hazel. Watts."

Tyrian – "Well, well. If it isn't the little menace."

Michael – "Let them go, you three! It doesn't have to be like this!"

Tyrian – "We ARE going to hand these ten girls over to Lady Salem. Might as well kill two birds with one stone while we're at it."

Michael – "What do you me-"

Before Michael could finish his sentence, Tyrian stabbed him through the heart with his stinger. All ten girls felt a sudden pain in their chests.

Ruby & Mane Six – "MICHAEL!"

Hazel – "Too easy."

Tyrian – "Doesn't matter. The boy's no longer an issue to us anyway."

The three men walked away, pulling the cage holding the Mane Six and Team RWBY in it with them.

Mane Six & Team RWBY – "Michael… Michael!"

Pip walked into the foyer, followed by a group of nearly 20 people. Most of the people in the group Qrow knew, including Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood. Four faces, however, caught him by complete surprise. Qrow walked over to them.

Qrow – "Taiyang! Raven! Why are you here?"

Taiyang – "We can ask you the same thing."

Raven – "Maybe he'd get the memo if he wasn't so drunk all the time."

Qrow – "Very funny."

Qrow then looked at the other two people that Taiyang and Raven were with.

Qrow – "Summer?! And Ozpin?!"

Ozpin – "Nice to see you again Qrow."

Summer – "Likewise."

Summer looked around Qrow.

Summer – "Ruby's not with you?"

Qrow – "She was feeling a little down and out, so Michael said he'd talk to her."

Taiyang – "Will she be alright?"

Qrow – "You know Michael. He's the only person able to brighten up anyone's day when they're feeling down."

Ironwood – "Qrow does make a valid point there."

Qrow – "Thanks James. Never thought you'd agree with me on something."

? – "It's pretty much hard to argue with someone who makes a comment about a person of Michael's caliber."

Qrow turned to see two men and two women walk up to him.

Qrow – "And who might you be?"

Jacque – "I'm Jacque Schnee, current head of the Schnee Dust Company in Atlas. I believe you already know my older daughter Winter here."

Qrow – "Afraid I do. And you?"

Ghira – "Name's Ghira Belladonna, former head of the White Fang and current mayor of Menagerie. And this is my wife Kali."

Kali – "Nice to meet you."

Qrow – "Likewise."

Ghira – "You do realize that both our daughters are your niece's teammates, right?"

Qrow – "Really? I haven't realized the connection till now."

Kali – "We didn't either till we started walking up to you four."

The eight adults laughed off the coincidence like it was nothing but small talk. Suddenly, they heard glasses shatter on the floor and ran towards the commotion.

Qrow – "What happened here?"

Qrow and Taiyang checked on Yama and Pip, while Jacque and Ghira made sure that Luna and Spitfire were okay.

Yama – "We don't know. The four of us were just talking to Ozpin and James when we felt this sudden pain in our chests. Right?"

Ozpin – "We can vouch that the four of them are telling the truth, right James?"

Ironwood – "Right."

Pip – "But we wouldn't have that kind of pain unless…"

Pip suddenly got a very scared look in her eyes.

Pip – "No…NO, NO, NO! NO!"

Pip ran out of the foyer into the front yard.

Qrow – "Wait Pip!"

By the time Yama and the others got out of the foyer, they found Pip cradling a person's head in her lap.

Yama – _"Who's that with her?"_

As they got closer, they saw a hole that went straight through the person's chest. They also saw the face of the mysterious person. It was Michael. Yama, Spitfire, and Luna fell to their knees in complete shock over the scene.

Yama – "Pip, what happened here?"

Pip looked up into the face of her twin, and for the first time Yama could see that she had been severely crying. Pip started talking so quickly, Yama and the others couldn't keep up with her. Qrow put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Qrow – "Pip, Pip, calm down. Now, take your time and tell us what happened."

Pip – "When I came out here, I found Michael laying on his back right here. He said that he tried, but he just couldn't keep them safe."

Taiyang – "He wasn't talking about Ruby and the bearers, was he?"

Pip – "He was. He said that seven trails of black energy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed them. After following the energy trails, they were thrown into a cage on wheels."

Ghira – "Was there anyone else in the cage?"

Pip – "Three other people. Michael confirmed that they were Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

Jacque – "Damn…"

Everyone stood where they were for a moment to let the news sink in.

Ironwood – "What happened next?"

Pip – "Michael saw who was controlling the energy trails. It was Watts."

Ozpin – "Were Tyrian and Hazel with him?"

Pip – "Yes. Tyrian said something about taking all ten girls and handing them over to Salem. Before Michael could get an answer, Tyrian appeared in front of him and stabbed him through the heart."

Pip stated the stabbing with complete grief in her voice.

Jaune – "Did he see where they go?"

Pip – "Into the woods here. No doubt they have a good sized lead on us already."

Summer – "What about Michael's body?"

Pip looked down at the body of her now deceased little brother and partner.

Pip – "Leave it where it is. No doubt the spirit council's gonna want it later."

Spitfire looked over and saw Platinum's elements laying on the ground a few feet away from Michael's body.

Spitfire – "Platinum! You okay?"

Platinum – "I'm fine. Is Michael really…"

Spitfire – "Yes. I'm so sorry."

Platinum held back a sob.

Spitfire – "Platinum. Can I ask you something?"

Platinum – "What is it?"

Spitfire – "Can I be your descendent?"

Everyone looked at Spitfire.

Yama – "Is that possible sis? Spitfire isn't a member of the family."

Platinum – "While that is true, she is Michael's soul Dragony. According to what I've read, if a descendent dies prematurely, their soul Dragony can willingly become the descendent if they want to. They can also choose to keep the elements until they die of natural causes, or return them to the original descendent should they come back to life."

Spitfire – "So what do you say Platinum. Don't mind letting me be your descendent for the time being?"

Platinum already had her answer.

Platinum – "You bet!"

Spitfire – "Thanks!"

Spitfire took Platinum's elements and put them around her neck.

Platinum – "Thank you Spitfire."

Spitfire – "Don't mention it!"

Pip then stood up and turned to the others.

Pip – "Don't you dare think I'm gonna stand here and let them get away! We're gonna get the girls back, and make them pay for what they did to Michael!"

Everyone – "Right!"

Yama – "So what's the plan, sis?"

Pip – "Here's what we do. Spitfire! You, Platinum, Luna, and Team JNPR find the girls and see if you can slow down Watts' group till we get there."

Spitfire – "Right!"

Pip – "The rest of us will be here at the manor getting ready. Once we're fully prepared, we'll teleport over to you."

Spitfire – "Got it! Ready guys?"

Luna & Team JNPR – "Ready!"

Spitfire – "And you, Platinum?"

Platinum – "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Spitfire – "Then let's move out!"

Spitfire and her group ran into the forest, hoping to find the Mane Six and Team RWBY. That, and get some revenge for Michael as well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 2: Rebirth And Revival! Michael's Soul Is Reborn!**

Michael woke up in a bright foyer. He let his eyes adjust, then looked around at his surroundings. Michael then saw what he believed to be a soldier standing by the entrance to a hallway.

Michael – "Excuse me sir. Am I in the halls of the spirit council?"

? – "That you are my boy! Name's Luther! Tell me, are you Michael Masi?"

Michael – "Yes."

Luther – "Follow me."

Michael followed Luther to another foyer, where he saw a familiar figure.

Michael – "Alfred!"

Alfred – "Hello, Master Michael! How are you?"

The two talked as they walked along the hallway.

Michael – "Just fine. Think I may have upset a few people though."

Alfred – "Don't worry about it. The others have found your body, byt Pip decided to keep it where it is. She said that we may need it later."

Michael – "I will get my body back if I'm deemed worthy, right?"

Alfred – "Correct. Ah, here we are."

Michael and Alfred walked into the main foyer, which is also the main hall in the entire spirit council.

Michael – "Surprised I was able to land this close to the main hall. Thought I would've been a lot further away."

Alfred – "You should also be thankful that you came across one of my students. Anyone else, and you would have been locked up till either Lady Palatine or I came to see you."

Michael – "True. Did you show your students who I was so they would recognize me?"

Alfred – "Yes. This way it's easier for you to get to me in here."

Michael – "Then I owe you all big time for this."

Alfred – "Don't worry about it. Just be happy to know that you're finally here. Hello, Lady Palatine."

Palatine – "Hello, Alfred. And the young man with you must be Michael, right?"

Michael – "That's right! It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

Palatine – "Oh, please. Just Palatine, dear."

Michael – "Sorry. The formality thing's a bit of a habit of mine."

Palatine – "No problem."

Michael – "Uh, quick question. You wouldn't happen to be Platinum's grandmother, would you?"

Palatine looked at Michael in surprise at first, then let out a hearty laugh.

Palatine – "That I am, my boy. What gave it away?"

Michael – "Your hairstyle. It's the same as hers."

The three of them suddenly saw a large crowd gathering off to the side.

Michael – "What's going on here?"

Alfred – "Anbu."

Michael – "Anbu?"

Palatine – "Every few weeks, a demon by the name of Anbu comes up here and takes a few female members away."

Michael – "What happens to them?"

Alfred – "He just physical and sexually assaults them. But not before demeaning them and showing them off in front of us."

Michael could feel his anger rising. If there was one thing Michael hated, in this world or the next, it was seeing a lady mistreated. Michael barged his way through the crowd of council members. Michael got a good glimpse of Anbu, and he wasn't impressed.

Michael – "This is 'The Terrifying Anbu'? I've seen less scary monsters that can actually put up a better fight."

Everyone gasped at Michael's statement. Anbu looked at him in pity.

Anbu – "And who might you be?"

Michael – "Name's Michael. I heard that you're supposed to be terrifying, but if you ask me, you're nothing but a joke."

Anbu – "Say what you want, but without any weapons, YOU'RE POWERLESS!"

Michael – "I'm powerless? How about this? Me versus you. You can use whatever weapons you have, while I fight bare-handed. And I'll guarantee you this, I'm still gonna win this fight."

Anbu laughed at Michael's declaration.

Anbu – "You? Beat me with just your bare hands? Now that I'd like to see."

Michael – "Alright then. But know this: Be careful what you wish for."

Michael transformed into Super Dragony Blue.

Michael – "An incomplete technique. There's only a 10% chance that it might work. And if it fails, it'll completely mess up my body. But if it means taking your sorry ass down, then so be it!"

Michael began charging up his power. Everyone, including Anbu himself, stood where they were, completely amazed at Michael's power.

Anbu – "As if your little power-up is gonna help you."

Michael's power up died down, but he surprised everyone by smirking.

Michael –** "Kaio-Ken!"**

Michael's light blue aura was surrounded by a bigger light red aura on top of it.

Michael – "It worked. The power of Super Dragony Blue, combined with Kaio-Ken! If I made a mistake while doin' this, I might have lost control of it. Kaio-Ken… is my trump card!"

Anbu – "Kaio-Ken?"

Michael – "Yeah! It can double anyone's power, speed, and all other fighting abilities. It's a move I learned from King Kai a long time ago."

Anbu got into a fighting stance.

Michael – "Here I come!"

Michael moved so quickly, not even Anbu could follow his movements.

Anbu – "Impossible!"

Michael – "Over here!"

Michael was back in the same spot as he started.

Anbu – "I couldn't follow him, at all!"

Alfred – "The Super Dragony form itself is hard on the body as it uses a lot of stamina, so using this with it is like throwing your life away on purpose. That's why, he never used Kaio-Ken for such a long time."

Michael – "But now, this is possible. It's because Super Dragony Blue is a combination of strength and a calm mind, with proper Ki control."

Michael continued charging his energy. Everyone sees another stream of energy appear from Michael's back.

Anbu – _"Wings?! How?! How is this brat that much stronger?!"_

Anbu is taken aback by Michael's sudden energy increase.

Anbu – "His power is rising at an extraordinary rate!"

Michael's energy kept rising.

Anbu – "Times three… Times four… No…"

Michael –** "TIMES TEN! KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!"**

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Super OP 1 – Chozetsu Dynamic)**

Michael flew at Anbu, punching him in the jaw despite having a guard up.

Palatine – "Super-fast."

Anbu started having a bad feeling. Michael flew at Anbu again, with Anbu activating his time-leap skill. Despite using his powers, Michael was still moving faster than Anbu.

Anbu – "What the-?!"

Michael punches Anbu in the gut.

Michael – "It's useless. The level I'm at now is far ahead of your time-leap."

Anbu tries to kick Michael, but is stopped and met with a flurry of punches and kicks instead. Michael then kicks Anbu into the air, followed by chasing after him. Anbu is punched again by Michael. Michael starts feeling the strain of using Kaio-Ken with Super Dragony Blue.

Michael – "Even Blue won't last for much longer. I'll finish it in one blow! **KAAAAA… MEEEEE… HAAAAA… MEEEEE…**"

Anbu puts his hand up to block the attack.

Michael – **"…HAAAAA!"**

Michael fired his blast at Anbu, who intercepted it with his hand.

Michael – _"Girls! Please! Help me!"_

**(Music Ends)**

Ruby & Twilight – "Michael?"

All ten girls quickly sent their energy to Michael, then put their hand over their heart.

Team RWBY & Mane Six – _"We're always with you Michael, no matter what!"_

Michael was still struggling to get rid of Anbu.

Michael – _"Damnit! I won't last for much longer unless a miracle shows itself!"_

Suddenly, Michael felt the girl's energy flow into him. Michael stopped using the Kamehameha and descended to the floor.

Michael – "Better late than never girls!"

Michael powered up again, this time completely scaring Anbu.

Anbu – "Impossible?! NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN ME?!"

Michael – "You say that. THEN PROVE IT!"

Michael and Anbu matched each other blow for blow. Anbu then starts firing Ki blasts at Michael.

Michael – "You didn't tell me we were using blasts now!"

Anbu continues firing at Michael.

Anbu – "This is no game! You're fighting to live!"

Anbu kept firing at Michael, who dodged every single blast sent at him. Michael then teleports behind Anbu and gets a good hit on him. Anbu then retaliates and lets a bunch of Ki blasts fly away in multiple directions. This in turn made parts of the ceiling fall towards Michael.

Palatine – "Michael!"

Alfred – "Master Michael!"

Michael started punching the boulders as they fell towards him, but they soon became too much for him.

Council Head #1 – "That's it. The boy's done for."

Council Head #2 – "Knew the boy was in over his head."

Michael let out a huge yell at ten top of his lungs.

Michael – "I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"

**(Insert Music: DBZ: Battle of Gods OST – Flow by Hero)**

Michael kept yelling while charging his way out of the mass of boulders. Michael made it out and flew straight at Anbu. The two fighters started trading punches with each other.

Michael – "Palatine! Can you guys make a portal so I can send this guy packing?"

Palatine – "We're on it!"

Michael kept trading punches with Anbu, giving Palatine and the others enough time to make a portal to get rid of Anbu for good.

Anbu – "As if a portal will do you any good."

Michael – "We'll see about that!"

Despite how many punches they traded. Anbu was the more tired of the two.

Anbu – "I refuse… I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A BRAT LIKE YOU!"

Anbu lunged at Michael. They both got some good shots at each other. Michael knew he had to finish this fight now.

Michael – "If you're gonna use blasts against me, that's fine! I've got one, FOR YOU!"

Anbu – "Go on! Feel free!"

Michael used Instant Transmission three times before appearing behind Anbu. Anbu turned around to face Michael's attack, but he also turned his back to the portal.

Michael – "HAAAAAAA!"

Palatine and the others felt the power of Michael's attack.

Alfred – "I think that's Master Michael's Kamehameha!"

The additional energy Michael received from the girls not only sent Anbu into the portal, but also injured him to the point of near death.

Anbu – "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU BRAT! YOU'LL PAYYYYY!"

**(Music Ends)**

Anbu's voice was drowned out as the portal closed and council members thanked Michael for getting rid of their problem. Palatine walked towards Michael with Alfred right behind her.

Palatine – "Well done Michael! With Anbu gone, the council can now run at full capacity again."

Michael – "You're welcome Palatine! Now I believe we still have my trial to get through."

Palatine – "Right. Niko?"

The girl that Michael saved from Anbu earlier appeared beside Palatine.

Niko – "Yes, milady?"

Palatine – "Can you tend to Michael's wounds while the rest of us get ready in the main chamber?"

Niko – "Right away!"

Niko walked over to Michael to start treating his wounds. Michael noticed who she was right away.

Niko – "Thank you."

Michael – "For saving you from Anbu, right?"

Niko – "Yeah."

Michael – "Don't mention it. If there's one thing I TRULY can't stand, it's seeing a lady get abused or mistreated."

Niko – "Nice to know that people like you still exist in the living world."

Michael – "I'll say."

The two laughed at Michael's statement. A few moments later, Niko finished patching Michael up.

Niko – "There we go! Your injuries should be fully healed sometime during your trial. Just make sure to come back to me to take the bandages off afterwards, okay?"

Michael – "Got it!"

Michael walked towards Alfred, letting his former butler know he was ready for his trial.

Alfred – "Are you ready, Master Michael?"

Michael – "As ready as I'll ever be. Oh! Can you remind me to head over to Niko fter the trial's over? I promised to meet up with her to take these bandages off afterwards."

Alfred – "I will."

Michael – "Thanks."

Alfred led Michael into the spirit council's trial chamber. Michael looked around him, amazed at how big the chamber was. Michael then saw Palatine, who was sitting in the head juror's chair.

Palatine – "Thank you for bringing Michael in Alfred. That'll be all for now."

Alfred – "Yes, ma'am."

Alfred walked towards the doors leading out of the trial chamber, then stopped and leaned against the wall, deciding to wait till the trial was over before escorting Michael away afterwards.

Palatine – "Michael. You know why you're here, right?"

Michael – "Yes. You and the council are here to determine if I'm worthy enough to be given a second chance at life, correct?"

? – "That's right."

Michael turned to his right to look at the person who answered his question.

Michael – "And you are, my good man?"

? – "Name's Jethrow. Nice to meet ya."

Michael – "Same here."

Michael suddenly remembered what Alice had said all those years ago.

**(Flashback)**

Spitfire – "Were you married at one point when you were alive Alice?"

Alice – "I was."

Michael – "What was your husband's name?"

Alice – "His name was Jethrow. A very kind, honest man. Last that I knew of, he's currently a high-ranking member of the spirit council. At least, that's what I heard from him."

Alice looked at Michael.

Alice – "I always find it funny how every time I look at you Michael, I think of him."

Michael – "What is it about me that reminds you of him?"

Alice – "Not much is similar between the two of you physically, but there are a lot of similarities between you in spirit!"

Spitfire – "Such as?"

Alice – "Well… You both have a certain fire about you. Always think about every scenario before taking any action. Show so much care and compassion for everyone around you. I could name a lot more things, but then we'd be here all night."

Spitfire – "Hard to argue with that."

Michael – "Listen, Alice. There's one thing I want you to know."

Alice – "What is it, Michael?"

Michael – "Whenever I DO go to the Spirit Council and I DO find Jethrow, I'll let him know that you're safe, and that Spitfire and I have been watching over you the last few years. Do you have a problem with that?"

Alice – "Not at all! I'd appreciate that very much if you could!"

Michael – "Not a problem!"

Alice – "Thank you Michael."

**(Flashback End)**

Michael closed his eyes and smiled.

**(Insert Music: Professor Layton Series OST – The Professor's Deductions)**

Palatine – "Is something wrong, Michael?"

Michael – "Nothing, Palatine. Nothing's wrong at all. I do have a question for Jethrow before you continue the trial, though. You don't mind?"

Palatine – "Not at all. Just please be quick about it."

Michael – "Right away. Jethrow, back when you were alive, you had a wife by the name of Alice, right?"

Jethrow – "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Michael – "A few years ago, my girlfriend Spitfire and I, along with Luna, met each other. I had given both of them a jewel in the shape of their Cutie Mark from their past life. However, the following morning, Spitfire woke up, but instead of revealing herself to be a reincarnated Pegasi, she was instead a reincarnated Dragsi."

Everyone in the chamber was in complete shock at what Michael just said.

Michael – "Now, as we all know, only those of the Masi family can become Dragonys. Am I wrong, Lady Palatine? After all, you and EVERY generation after you in our family can agree to that."

Palatine – "You wouldn't be wrong there Michael. Like you said, me, my daughters Yulia and Hylia, and my granddaughters Platinum, Penelope, and Nikasha are all Dragonys."

Michael – "True. There's also the fact that I'm the only person in our family, starting with the generation after Diamond, to actually accept Platinum's soul."

Council Member #5 – "So what's the point of your story then?"

Council Member #10 – "Yeah! Get to the point already!"

Michael – "The point I'm trying to make, is how did Spitfire become a Dragony when she's not a part of the family?"

Jethrow suddenly realized what Michael was talking about.

Jethrow – "Wait! Michael, you're not implying what I think you are?"

Michael – "I am, Jethrow. Long before you became a member of the Spirit Council, you and Alice were childhood friends with Platinum and Roku. When the two of them received their right to become Dragonys, so did Alice. By the time any of you realized it, not two, but three people became Dragonys that day. Those three people were Platinum, Roku,…"

Everyone held their breath for the third name.

Michael – "…and Alice."

Jethrow put his hand over his mouth, unable to fathom the scenario that Michael painted in front of him.

Jethrow – "Wait a sec?! So Michael, then what you're saying is…"

Michael – "…That Spitfire is a Dragsi because she accepted the soul of your wife Alice, who the two of us have made sure to watch over and make sure that nothing bad happens to her. Then yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Jethrow sat down in his seat, completely stunned at what he just heard.

**(Music Ends)**

Palatine – "Talk about a revelation."

Palatine waited a few more seconds before the council truly calmed down.

Palatine – "Is that all you have to ask Michael?"

Michael – "Yes Milady."

Palatine – "Very well then. We have reviewed all the evidence against you, and have finally come to a conclusion."

Michael – "Take your time making it. Whatever it is, I'll gladly accept it."

Palatine was a bit surprised at Michael's statement, but carried on anyway.

Palatine – "Alright then. The vote will be a majority vote."

Michael stood in the center of the chamber, patiently waiting for the votes to be decided and tallied.

Michael – _"According to Alfred, the Spirit Council has a million members in it. That means that at least Five-Thousand and One of the council members have to vote for one side for the decision to count. Not only that, but Alfred also said that in the ENTIRE history of the Spirit Council, not ONE person has been given an unanimous vote going one way or the other. The reason why that is that the council has a mixture of those who believe in following the rules, but there are also those that believe the person's actions sway their decision more. Like I said, whatever the decision they make is, I'm alright with it."_

Palatine had already made her vote and watched as the rest of them came in. Once all one million votes had been cast, Palatine saw what the result was, and it left her in complete shock.

Council Member #7 – "What's the matter, Lady Palatine?"

Palatine took a few seconds before she responded.

Palatine – "In all my years as head of the Spirit Council, I've never seen a vote result like this."

Palatine sent the vote result to the rest of the council, as well as Alfred and Niko, who were wondering how the trial was gonna play out. What they saw left them speechless.

Palatine – "Well as the old saying goes 'There's a first time for everything.' Michael Masi?"

Michael – "Yes, ma'am."

Palatine – "We the Spirit Council, by the vote of one million-to-zero…"

Michael – _"What?! A unanimous vote?!"_

Palatine – "…have decided to give you a second chance at life!"

Michael just stood there, in complete shock at the council's decision.

Jethrow – "You aren't happy with the decision Michael?"

Michael – "No, no, I am. It's just that… Why me?"

Palatine – "What do you mean?"

Michael – "What I mean is, why am I first person to be given a unanimous decision by you guys?"

Jethrow – "Like Lady Palatine said, upon looking at your record, we saw that you put everyone, including Spitfire AND your siblings, before yourself. You ALWAYS made sure to help as many people as you could. When we look at someone's record, we always check to see what kind of person they were. After looking at your record, we saw that you were that one person in a very small group of people. A group that always gives back to others. We all saw that and decided to make sure you could keep on doing that."

Michael – "Thank you. That means a lot."

Michael looked around once again at the council, bowing and thanking them for giving him his second chance.

Palatine – "Now. Let's get you back with your friends."

Michael – "Right!"

Palatine dismissed the rest of the council and watched as they filed out of the chamber. Only she, Michael, and Jethrow were left.

Palatine – "So then Michael, shall we get moving?"

Michael – "Let's! Oh, but first I have to go see Niko. She said that she'd take these bandages off after the trial was over."

Palatine – "Go ahead and get that taken care of. We'll meet you by the port."

Michael – "Right."

Michael ran off to find Niko to get rid of the bandages. After a few moments, Jethrow and Alfred walked over to her.

Palatine – "You want to see Alice again, don't you?"

Jethrow – "Yes."

Palatine – "That's fine. I planned on asking you anyway."

Jethrow – "Thank you ma'am!"

Palatine – "You're welcome. And you Alfred?"

Alfred – "You plan on giving Michael the Divine Dragony form once he relearns Super Dragony God, right?"

Palatine – "Yeah, why?"

Alfred – "I want to give Lady Spitfire that form as well."

Jethrow – "How come?"

Palatine – "I see your point Alfred. If you discount Michael's second semblance, along with the fact that Spitfire could achieve both god transformations, the two of them could potentially be equal in power."

Jethrow – "Never thought about that till now."

Alfred – "Anyway, let's see if Michael's shown up yet."

Palatine and Jethrow followed Alfred to the port. Once there, they found Michael no problem, but he also had someone else with him as well.

Palatine – "Why are you here Niko?"

Niko – "I asked Michael if I could join you, but he that I should've asked you instead, since you're the boss. I know he's right. So can I join you Lady Palatine, please?"

Palatine could tell that Niko really wanted to join them. She also knew that Niko was the strongest of the council's entire military fleet.

Palatine – "Sure, why not. You are our strongest soldier after all."

Niko – "Thank you ma'am! I promise I won't let you guys down!"

Alfred – "That's the kind of attitude to have. So Master Michael, what's the plan?"

Michael – "Well, after I heard the conversation you three had, here's what I have in mind. Alfred and Jethrow will go find Spitfire, while Palatine, Niko and I find the girls and free them. Sound like a plan to you guys?"

Niko – "I'm so hyped! Let's do this!"

Jethrow – "Same here!"

Michael – "Alright then! Let's go!"

Michael led his group back to the living world, hoping to save his friends from whatever fate had in store for them.

Michael – _"Hang on guys! I'm on my way!"_


	4. Chapter 3

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 3: The Ritual Is Completed! Michael Regains His Wings!**

Tyrian, Hazel, and Watts had been walking for a good while now, with all ten girls in the cage they were pulling having been asleep for a while now.

Tyrian – "How much longer till we meet up with him?"

Hazel – "Not much longer. The meeting place should be just up ahead."

As soon as Hazel stopped talking they entered the clearing. Standing at the other end of the clearing, was Edward with four smaller mobile cages.

Edward – "Hello gentlemen. I bet you're wondering what I'm doing with these cages?"

Watts – "Wouldn't hurt to really know, would it?"

Edward – "The way I see it, having all ten girls in the same cage makes us easy targets."

Tyrian – "Ah, I see. By splitting them apart, this makes it tougher for their friends to find them, as well as getting at least a fraction of them to Lady Salem, right?"

Edward – "Correct."

Edward pulled out a hat from behind his back.

Edward – "In this hat are three numbers, numbered 2-4. Whatever number you guy pick is how many of the girls you take to Lady Salem in your cage. I already decided to take just one of them. Now go ahead and make your selections guys."

The three hunters picked their numbers.

Tyrian – "I got two."

Hazel – "Three."

Watts – "Four for me."

Edward – "Now decide which of the girls that you want to take. I'll take Pinkie."

Tyrian – "I'll take the two leaders then."

Hazel – "Applejack, Rainbow, and Yang."

Watts – "That leaves the last four ladies for me."

The four men took the girls they wanted out of the bigger cage and put them into each of their respective smaller cages. They then took different paths into the forest, keeping themselves, and the girls, as far apart from each other as possible. All ten girls woke up in their new surroundings.

Mane Six & Team RWBY – "You won't get away with this!"

Edward, Tyrian, Hazel, & Watts – "Little too late for that now. Besides, there's not much you can do about it anyway."

The girls knew that their situation was very dire. But there was only one person that they knew could save them.

Mane Six & Team RWBY – _"Where are you Michael?! Please hurry!"_

Spitfire and her group finally came across the giant cage that the girls had been held in, but were surprised to find it empty.

Spitfire – "What do you think Luna? Edward's doing?"

Luna – "No doubt. Only he could come up with something like this."

Jaune – "What did he do?"

Luna – "Brought a bunch of smaller cages with him to split up the girls, making it easier for them to get some of the girls to Salem, while also making it harder for us to find them."

Ren – "Too bad Michael's not with us right now."

Pyrrha – "I'll say."

Spitfire knew what Ren said was true, but that didn't mean that they should wait around for Michael to show up every time they needed him. Spitfire knew she was strong enough to take on any of them herself. She had the Kaio-Ken, along with Super Dragony, Super Dragony 2, and Super Dragony 3. The only transformations she was lacking were Super Dragony God and Super Dragony Blue. (Both transformations that Michael already knew.) all she had to do was earn the right to achieve Super Dragony God, and she'd be one step closer towards being even in power with Michael.

Spitfire – _"Don't worry Michael! I know I'll achieve Super Dragony God! Just hope it's sooner rather than later."_

Spitfire knew she and the others had to keep moving, otherwise they'd lose the girls for good.

Spitfire – "Let's keep moving, otherwise we'll never find them."

Luna & Team JNPR – "Right!"

Spitfire led her group in the direction of the girls.

Edward stopped in a medium sized clearing, sitting down next to the cage. Pinkie glared at him.

Pinkie – "What's your plan?"

Edward – "Easy. Use you to lure your friends out from hiding and get rid of them. And don't bother trying to warn them, this cage blocks all kinds of communication."

Pinkie – "Good luck. If there's anyone who's smart enough to see through your plan, it's Luna and Spitfire!"

Speaking of Luna and Spitfire, the two women and their group were hiding in the bushes just outside the clearing. Both girls knew what Edward's plan was once they saw the situation they were in.

Nora – "Nice to know that Pinkie has that much faith in you two to not be tricked by Edward."

Luna – "I'll say."

Pyrrha – "So what's the plan Spitfire?"

Spitfire ran multiple different scenarios in her head, but each one came out the same way, with she and her group, and by some extension Pinkie, getting severely hurt by Edward. There was one scenario she saw, but she kept hoping that it wouldn't happen. Finally, with a sigh, she accepted that it was the only scenario that would truly work for them.

Spitfire – "The plan… Is to wait for Michael."

Michael landed in the spirit realm, happy to know that he was alive once again.

Michael – "Ah. So this is what it feels like to be alive once again."

Palatine – "Do you feel better?"

Michael – "Much better. Now, Alfred, you and Jethrow know what to do, right?"

Alfred – "Yes. The two of us are to find Spitfire and make sure that she's alright. As well as anyone else with her."

Michael – "Correct. Meanwhile, the three of us will try to find the girls. Now let's move!"

Everyone – "Right!"

Alfred and Jethrow ran off into the forest, hopefully to where Spitfire and her group was. Meanwhile, Michael and his group went down a different path. Before long, nighttime came around.

Michael – "It's getting late. We better get some sleep."

Niko – "Right. Otherwise we can't find your friends in the morning."

While Palatine returned herself to Michael's soul (They haven't bonded their souls yet.), Michael and Niko set up a small campsite. After setting the tent up and getting settled in, Michael and Niko decided to go to sleep early so they could find the others in the morning.

Niko – "Goodnight Michael."

Michael – "Night Niko."

The two got a good few hours of sleep. That is, until Michael was nearly blinded by a bright light. Michael rubbed his eyes and tried to figure out what the strange light was.

Michael – "Niko! Hey! Niko! Wake up! There's a strange light nearby!"

Niko woke up, but was still half asleep. Upon seeing the light, she was fully awake.

Niko – "What do you think this light is?"

Michael – "Don't know. But it feels like it's…calling out to me for some strange reason."

The light started hovering away from them.

Michael – "Hey, wait!"

Michael and Niko quickly cleaned up their makeshift camp and followed the light.

**(Insert Music: Most Epic Music Ever – Hero Memories)**

Michael stayed close to the light so he wouldn't lose it, with Niko right behind him. After following it for what felt like forever, the light lead them to a shrine. Michael imminently knew what the shrine was for. He placed a hand over his heart and sent a telepathic message to Platinum.

Michael – _"It's time Platinum!"_

**(Music Ends)**

Platinum woke up from hearing Michael's message. She took her elements off of Spitfire's neck and removed them from the leather string. She took the Element of Laughter and flew over to Pinkie.

Platinum – -"Psst. Pinkie. You awake?"-

Pinkie woke up and saw Platinum by the cage. She slowly sat up, making sure not to wake Edward.

Pinkie – -"What do you need Platinum?"-

Platinum – -"Take this."-

Platinum handed Pinkie the Element of Laughter.

Pinkie – -"Why are you handing me this?"-

Platinum – -"I don't have long to explain. I just got word from Michael. It's time."-

Pinkie quickly understood what Platinum was saying.

Pinkie – -'What do I do with the element though?"-

Platinum – -"Just put a bit of your energy into it. Now I've got to go and give the rest of the elements to the others. Once that's done, you ten will see a blast sent into the air by Michael. When that blast goes off, focus on his energy and send the elements his way. I'll follow them closely so I can find him."-

Pinkie – -"Alright. Good luck Platinum."-

Platinum – -"Thank you."-

Platinum quickly went through the other nine girls, explaining to them what she already told Pinkie. The other also understood what to do. All ten quickly focused their energy into their respective element.

Mane Six & Team RWBY – _"We're ready Platinum!"_

Platinum – _"Go ahead Michael!"_

Michael got Platinum's message. He got a Ki blast ready to send into the sky.

Michael – "Here goes!"

Michael fired the blast, where it exploded in the sky like a firework.

**(Insert Music: Most Epic Music Ever – Hero Memories)**

Platinum and all ten girls saw the blast go off. They quickly focused on Michael's energy. Once they pinpointed where he was, the elements flew off to the exact location, with Platinum in close pursuit. Along the way, Platinum was joined by her sisters Penelope and Nikasha, mother Yulia, and aunt Hylia. After a few moments, the five women followed the elements to the shrine where Michael was waiting for them. The sun was also starting to rise when they got there.

Michael – "Platinum…"

The two embraced each other.

Platinum – "Welcome back Michael. I missed you so much."

Michael – "Thanks, I missed you too."

Michael looked at the shrine, seeing that all ten elements had taken their respective places around it.

Michael – "You girls ready?"

Nikasha – "As ready as we'll ever be!"

The six of them walked to the shrine, getting ready to perform the Sun Goddess Ritual. Michael stood in the center, while Platinum and the others stood outside the pedestal, having two elements each in front of them. Platinum had Ruby's and Twilight's, Penelope had Applejack's and Yang's, Hylia had Rarity's and Weiss's, Nikasha had Blake's and Fluttershy's, and Yulia had Pinkie's and Rainbow's. All six of them started chanting in Ancient Equestrian. Suddenly, Michael was enveloped in a bright light. The same bright light also enveloped Platinum, Penelope, Nikasha, Yulia, and Hylia. Palatine and Niko watched in complete amazement at the scene in front of them.

Niko – "Amazing…"

Palatine – "I'll say."

The bright light could be seen for miles, Edward, Tyrian, Hazel, and Watts quickly woke up and wondered what was going on. Spitfire and her group also woke up and were trying to process everything that was happening around them. Suddenly the bright light died down. They ran out towards Pinkie and Edward.

Luna – "You okay there Pinkie?"

Pinkie – "Just fine. Besides, I've got something to show you guys."

Pinkie pressed on her earpiece, bringing out the screen that was connected to the camera that she programmed to follow Platinum earlier. The camera showed the shrine after the bright light died down.

Edward – "No… Please no…"

Nora – "What's going on Pinkie?"

Pinkie – "Just watch."

At the source of it, a white sphere of stone was on the ground in Michael's place.

**(Music Ends)**

Niko – "Where did Michael go?"

Palatine – "I... I think he's the stone."

Both girls looked at the White Stone.

**(Insert Music: Pokemon Black & White 2 OST – The Dragon's Awakening)**

Suddenly, the stone floated into the air and started absorbing the energy around it. Then the stone started spinning in the air, moving faster and faster, till it disappeared and was replaced by a giant white barrier.

Ruby & Twilight – "No way…"

Yama, Pip, & Percy – "Impossible…"

Inside the barrier was Michael, with his wings! His eyes were closed, waiting for ten certain girls to say his name.

Mane Six & Team RWBY – "Michael…"

Michael's eyes snapped open. The barrier disappeared and he landed on the ground, letting out a majestic roar in front of him. Michael let his power explode outward, breathing in tune with each shockwave that his energy created. A final breath and his power outage died down. He did another majestic roar skyward before stepping off the pedestal.

**(Music Ends)**

Edward fell to his knees at the scene in front of him.

Edward – "How… How could we have screwed up like this?"

Pinkie – "Easy. You guys underestimated Michael's power."

Edward suddenly had a sword at Pinkie's throat.

Edward – "Quiet you! Might as well get rid of you while the time's right!"

Twilight, Rainbow, & Nora – "Pinkie!"

Pinkie – "Help me Michael!"

Michael heard Pinkie's cry for help.

Michael – "Hang on Pinkie! I'm coming!"

Niko – "Wait for us Michael!"

**(Insert Music: Most Epic Music Ever – Never Give Up)**

Michael saw a bunch of Grim on his way to save Pinkie.

Michael – _"I see a good ten, maybe even twenty thousand Grim here. Nothing I can't handle."_

Michael pulled out Harmonic Claymore and Harmonic Curtana, the two swords Palatine had given him after the Spirit Council had deemed him worthy to be given a second chance at life. Michael had cut through all twenty thousand Grim with complete ease. Everyone watching were in shock and awe that Michael had gotten this strong. Yama, Pip, and Percy especially.

Yama – "Unbelievable. To think he's gotten this strong."

Pip – "I know, what about you Percy?"

Percy – "I have to agree with you both. I totally thought it would've taken him a lot longer to get his wings back though."

The three siblings looked on, watching as their little brother kept moving to save his friends.

Edward decided to get rid of Pinkie before Michael showed up.

Edward – "The Elements Of Harmony Are Finished! TAKE THIS! VENOMOUS EXCALIBUR!"

Twilight – "No!"

Nora – "Pinkie!"

Suddenly, Spitfire and Luna felt a body fly by them and stop in front of the cage shielding Pinkie. The person took their right hand and slashed through Edward's attack, destroying it. The person revealed themselves to be Michael.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Sorry for the delay. You okay there Pinkie?"

Pinkie was busy trying to keep herself from crying in joy at her friend's safe return.

Pinkie – "I'm fine Michael. Welcome back to us."

Michael – "Thanks."

Michael walked over to the door of the cage and used his tail to unlock it. Michael then helped Pinkie out of the cage, followed by being given a fierce hug by her.

Pinkie – "Like I said, welcome back."

Michael – "Thanks again."

Michael waved for Alfred and Niko to come over to him.

Niko – "What do you need us to do Michael?"

Michael – "Escort Pinkie back over to the others. And Alfred, hand this to Pip when you see her."

Michael tossed Alfred the lock that was keeping Pinkie in her cage.

Alfred – "Lady Pip had been meaning to go to the store the other day for these. Still can't beat the old fashioned ones though."

Michael – "Hard to argue with that. I'm gonna have you guys do this for the rest of the girls, alright?"

Niko – "That's fine Michael. Come on Pinkie!"

Pinkie – "Right!"

Niko and Alfred escorted Pinkie back to the others and out of harm's way. Michael then turned his attention back to Edward.

Michael – "What's say we take this fight somewhere else?"

Edward – "Fine…"

Michael and Edward flew away from the others. Michael wanted to make sure they were as far away as possible, but Edward grew impatient.

Edward – "That's far enough! We'll have our fight here."

Michael – "Fine."

Both men descended to the ground. After a few seconds of staring at each other, the fighting started. Within a few punches being thrown, Michael knew that despite getting his wings back, Edward was still stronger than him.

Michael – _"Sorry King Kai, but I've got no choice! I have to use Kaio-Ken x3!"_

Michael began focusing his energy.

Michael – "BODY, DON'T FAIL ME NOW! KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!"

Edward found he was having trouble standing up, but that was only the beginning of his troubles.

Edward – "What the…"

A glint appeared in Michael's eyes as he launched himself at Edward.


	5. Chapter 4

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 4: An All-Out Kamehameha! Michael's New Found Power!**

Michael kept on charging his energy. The output was so great, Edward was having trouble trying to stand on his own feet.

Michael – **"KAIO-KEN…"**

The stone pillar under Edward broke apart.

Michael – **"…TIMES…THREE!"**

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Z Kai OST – The Braveheart Challenges The Strong)**

Edward had been caught completely off guard by the stone pillar falling apart. This gave Michael a chance to attack.

Jaune – "Whoa. Awesome."

Edward stopped himself midair. Michael quickly followed before circling around him.

Edward – "Take that!"

Edward yelled while throwing a Ki blast at Michael. It missed widely, letting Michael kick Edward hard enough to smash him through a stone pillar and into a cliff. This pissed Edward off, making him yell in complete frustration, destroying the cliff in the process.

Edward – _"Damn you!"_

Michael flew at Edward again.

Edward – "Right there little-"

Michael quickly dodged Edward's punch and threw a kick of his own, followed by punching Edward in the gut. Edward backed away from Michael, clutching his stomach in pain.

Edward – _"How is this happening?!"_

Edward jumped on another stone pillar, high and as far away from Michael as possible.

Ren – "Crazy. Michael might just stand a chance of winnin' after all."

Michael caught both of Edward's fists, crushing them in his grip. Edward then uses his legs to trap Michael's arms, giving him a chance to strike back. But Michael reacts by head-butting Edward. Michael then throws a series of quick punches and kicks, not giving Edward a chance to counterattack. The onslaught ended with Michael sending Edward into the top of a stone pillar with a knee to the lower back. Michael falls down the pillar and lands at the bottom. He nearly loses his footing, but is able to catch himself. Edward is still at the top of the pillar, clutching his stomach before rolling on his side.

**(Music Ends)**

Edward – _"I REFUSE To Believe This! It's Not Possible For Michael And Platinum's Power Levels To Exceed My Own!"_

Edward forces himself to stand.

Michael – "Are you kidding me?! Man, he's tough! So much for trying to settle this quickly!"

Michael clutches his right shoulder in pain due to it popping by the Kaio-Ken's side effects.

Michael – "Just… Ignore the pain."

Edward – "I belong to the upper eschalon of the most elite warrior class the universe has ever seen! I will not be bested, certainly not by some low-born amateur like you! I am the greatest warrior who has ever lived!"

Michael – _"Using the 3x Kaio-Ken really does a number on my body! I don't think I can keep this up! If this drags out for too much longer, I'm done for!"_

Edward looked down at his hand after wiping his mouth with it.

Edward – "Blood?! My Noble Blood Spilt By The Sheer Luck Of Such… Such Trash?! No… No, I Will Not Allow This To Stand! I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO STAND! YOUR INSOLENCE JUST COST YOU THIS REALM! I'LL BLOW IT ALL TO PIECES, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

Michael – "He's gonna what?!"

Edward launched himself into the air while covered in Ki and Spirit Energy, which was a dark green color. Then he started charging up an attack.

Edward – "TRY TO DODGE THIS, IF YOU CAN! YOU MIGHT MANAGE TO SAVE YOURSELF, BUT YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR PRECIOUS SPIRIT REALM ARE DOOMED!"

Michael – "He's Got Us! What Can We Do?!"

Edward continued charging up his attack.

Platinum – "We've Got To Risk It Michael!"

Michael – "Right!"

Michael began charging up his own attack, knowing he had to put everything on the line to stop Edward.

Michael – **"THREE TIMES KAIO-KEN… KAMEHAMEHA! KAAAAA… MEEEEE…"**

Stones started flying into the air due to the power that Michael and Edward were giving off.

Michael – **"…HAAAAA…"**

Edward – "IT'S HOPELESS! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN STOP MY CHAOS GUN!"

Michael – **"…MEEEEE…"**

The stone pillars around them shattered into millions of tiny pebbles.

Edward – "PREPARE TO JOIN YOUR FRIENDS AND THIS FILTHY REALM IN OBLIVION! AHHHHH!"

Michael – **"…HAAAAA!"**

The two attacks collided with each other, creating a shockwave that nearly knocked everyone else off their feet.

Luna – "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Spitfire put up one of her wings to black the shockwave. A second wing was also put up to block it, but what surprised everyone was that the wing belonged to Pinkie.

Spitfire – "How In The World Are You A Dragony Pinkie?!"

Pinkie wasn't so sure herself at first. Then she remembered how she and the others helped Michael get his wings back.

Pinkie – 'Its Michael's doing. He gave me and the others the powers of a Dragony after we helped him get his wings back."

Spitfire smiled at that.

Spitfire – "Who knows? All ten of you could match me and Michael in power if you all do enough training."

Pinkie – "You, Spitfire, we can reach. Michael, on the other hand, he's just too strong for ANY of us to actually reach at all."

Spitfire – "You never know."

Pinkie – "Fair point."

Meanwhile, Michael and Edward continued their beam struggle.

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Z Kai OST – A Moment For Shuddering)**

Edward – "IMPOSSIBLE! HIS BLAST IS EXACTLY LIKE MY CHAOS GUN?!"

Michael was starting to lose the beam struggle due to the strain of the Kaio-Ken, while Edward kept pushing out more power, forcing his opponent into a corner. Michael knew he had no choice.

Michael – **"KAIO-KEN… TIMES FOUR!"**

The increase in power was not only enough to help Michael win the beam struggle, but also send Edward flying as far away as possible from Michael and the others.

Edward – "NOOO! AAAHHHHH!"

**(Music Ends)**

The others stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to acknowledge the fact that Michael had won.

Pinkie – "He won… HE WON!"

Pinkie and Nora quickly ran to Michael to congratulate him on his victory. Luna went straight after them to make sure they didn't severely hurt Michael. Spitfire led the rest of the group at their own pace.

Pinkie & Nora – "Michael!"

Michael braced himself for the painful impact, but it never came. Michael opened his eyes to see Luna standing in front of him, holding Pinkie and Nora back with her magic.

Michael – "Thanks, Luna! I owe ya one."

Luna – "Don't mention it."

Pinkie – "We wanted to celebrate you beating Edward, but by the time the two of us realized how badly hurt you were, we were in mid-jump already. Sorry."

Nora – "Same here."

Michael – "You're both forgiven. Just be thankful that Luna stopped you both before I got seriously hurt by you two."

The two high-energy girls chuckled sheepishly.

Spitfire – "Good job making sure that Michael didn't suffer any more injures Luna."

Luna – "Thanks."

Michael – "By the way Nikasha, are my injures fully healed?"

Nikasha – "And…Done! You're at 100% Michael. You can stand up now."

Michael more jumped up than stood up. Michael then looked at Pinkie and Nora.

Michael – "Uh, Luna. You do realize you can put Pinkie and Nora down now, right?"

Luna looked at Pinkie and Nora and saw that she still had them in her magic.

Luna – "Ah! I'm sorry you two! I didn't realize that till Michael said so!"

Pinkie – "That's alright Luna. We didn't realize till Michael spoke up either."

Pyrrha – "So who do we go after next?"

Michael – "Ruby and Twilight. They're the closest out of the others right now."

Everyone – "Right!"

Michael led the group, heading towards Tyrian and hoping to save two more of their friends.


	6. Chapter 5

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 5: Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Michael The Super Dragony!**

Tyrian stopped his cage holding Ruby Rose and Twilight Sparkle, the leaders of their respective teams, by a lake. He was scowling over the fact that despite not having all his transformations, Michael was STILL able to overpower Edward. Soon after the battle between Michael and Edward was over, he talked with Hazel and Watts about the possibility of what happened to Edward happening to them as well if they pushed Michael too much. Ruby and Twilight made light of the situation, much to Tyrian's expense.

Ruby – "Oh look! The great and mighty Tyrian scared of one little hunter!"

Twilight – "Yeah! And that same Hunter can do a better job at killing Grim than Tyrian ever could!"

Everyone listening tried their hardest NOT to laugh. (Even Hazel, Watts, and Salem had trouble.) Tyrian quickly turned on the two Huntresses-In-Training.

Tyrian – "So what?! At the power level he's at, I've got nothing to worry about. Besides, I could easily get rid of you two right now if I wanted."

Ruby – "Don't tell us you forgot what happened to Edward when he tried to get rid of Pinkie?"

Tyrian face-palmed when he remembered what happened to Edward.

Tyrian – "That doesn't matter. I'll just get rid of you two before that boy has s chance to interfere."

Tyrian felt something hit him in the right side. By the time he got back to his feet, his attacker had shown themselves.

Tyrian – "You!"

Ruby & Twilight – "Michael!"

Michael – "You two alright?"

Ruby – "Just fine!"

Michael walked over to the cage and used his tail to unlock it, then helped the two girls out of the cage.

Twilight – "Welcome back Michael!"

Ruby – "Yeah! Welcome back!"

Michael – "Thanks you two."

Michael quickly shoved Ruby and Twilight out of the way before being pulled away with Tyrian's stinger around his neck. Michael struggled as much as he could, but just couldn't break free.

Tyrian – "You may be able to breathe on land, but let's see how well you do underwater!"

Tyrian thrust Michael underwater with his stinger still around Michael's neck. Michael struggled to break free, but couldn't find any kind of opening at all. After a few moments, Michael finally lost consciousness.

Ruby & Twilight – "No…"

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Z Kai OST – Requiem (To Those Who Meet Their End))**

Michael saw visions. Tyrian and his group were killing many innocent people, including Michael's siblings and friends. Michael hears his sisters crying out for him.

Pip – MICHAEL!

Michael – "Pip?!"

Pip – "MICHAEL!"

Michael – "PIP!"

Yama – "MICHAEL!"

Michael – "YAMA!"

Yama – "MICHAEL!"

Michael – "YAMA!"

Michael then saw Tyrian, laughing evilly as the faces of his siblings and friends passed by in front of him.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael's eyes snapped open. A shockwave was made in the lake where Tyrian and Michael were. The shockwave forced water into the air. When the water fell back down, Tyrian had a shocked expression on his face.

Tyrian – "What?"

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Z Kai OST – Yushi No Gaisen/The Braveheart's Triumphant Return)**

There was Michael, just above the water's surface with a VERY angry look on his face. Michael yells at the top of his lungs.

Ruby – "Atta boy!"

Twilight – "You can do it Michael!"

Michael – "For Yama, Pip, everyone in Ponyville and across all of Remnant. I am not about to give up!"

Michael began charging up for the Kaio-Ken.

Michael – "Less than 50% power or not, if I pull off a Kaio-Ken x20, I at least stand a chance! I've just got to give it my all! And show this guy you do not mess with me and my friends!"

Michael charged up even more power.

Michael – **"KAIO-KEN!"**

Tyrian had trouble moving from the force of the Kaio-Ken, making it easy for Michael to attack him. Michael punched Tyrian, sending him flying towards the shore.

Michael – **"KAAAAA…MEEEEE…HAAAAA…"**

Michael punched Tyrian again, this time back out across the lake.

Michael – **"…MEEEEE…HAAAAA!"**

Michael's attack was so strong, Tyrian had trouble pushing back against it. He finally managed to push back with a Ki blast of his own, but it caused him to get caught in an explosion caused by the two attacks. Some of the water in the lake had also evaporated due to the explosion. Ruby and Twilight ran over to Michael to check on him.

**(Music Ends)**

Ruby – "You okay there Michael?"

Michael – "Just fine. Let's head back to the others."

The three of them started walking back towards the others. Michael saw a figure rising from the water. It was Tyrian! Michael quickly forced Ruby and Twilight behind him. Tyrian pointed his weapon's pistols straight at Michael.

Michael – _"If I try to move the girls out of harm's way, he'll shoot at me in a heartbeat. So what can I do?"_

Tyrian – "I'd advise against putting too much stock in your scheme. Though if you like, I can bring you closer to home!"

Before Michael could even think of what to do, Tyrian had fired at him. Michael felt two pairs of hands push him out of the way. He turned and watched as the force of the bullets launched the bodies of Ruby and Twilight into the cage.

Michael – "NOOO!"

Both girls hit the side of the cage with such force, they were knocked unconscious. Spitfire and the others ran over and tended to them. Michael just stood there, dumbfounded over that despite the fact he was protecting Ruby and Twilight, willing to give up the second chance the council had given him, and yet the two of them had pushed him out of the way and taken the bullets instead. Tyrian started walking up the coast of the lake towards the others. Spitfire was more than ready to face him head-on.

Tyrian – "I think I'll take one of you next."

Tyrian looked over at Michael, knowing that the boy was probably blaming himself for what happened. Before he took another step, he felt a strange energy coming off of Michael.

Michael – "You-You Ruthless… Heartless… Bastard!"

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Z Kai OST – A Moment For Shuddering)**

Michael started feeling all the anger, rage, and hurt that everyone else had felt when he first died, along with the fact that he failed his own promise to keep Ruby and Twilight safe. Lighting and golden beams of energy began striking the ground. Michael's hair kept changing between its normal Black and Gold, along with the part of his left eye switching between Brown and Teal. Parts of the coast around Michael's feet broke apart and floated into the air. Tyrian stood there, shocked at what he was seeing.

Michael – "I Will… Make You… Suffer!"

Michael kept letting out his anger and pain, showing that he wanted to be strong enough to make Tyrian pay for what he did to Ruby and Twilight. Suddenly, a second beam of golden energy hit the ground. This second beam helped push Michael over the edge. Michael let out a yell of complete anger, while also becoming a Super Dragony again.

Tyrian – "What?!"

Michael looked at Tyrian, knowing full well that the scorpion faunas was gonna pay for what happened to his friends. Michael then turned towards the rest of the group.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Go! Take Ruby And Twilight With You And Get Out Of Here Now! Find Yama And Diamond, Stay Out Of Harm's Way, And Go!"

The others just stood there, completely shocked at Michael's new form. Michael knew he didn't have time for playing around.

Michael – "DO AS I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!"

Everyone – "Okay!"

Michael turned back towards Tyrian, letting the faunas know that if he made even one wrong move, it would be the last one he ever did.


	7. Chapter 6

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 6: The Angry Super Dragony! Michael Throws Down The Gauntlet!**

Tyrian – "I thought your kind could turn into Great Dragonys! But… But this is no Great Dragony!"

Michael gave Tyrian an expressionless look.

Michael – "Get moving you guys. I don't know how long I can keep him from getting at any of you before you get to safety."

Nora – "But what about you Michael? You'll be taking the attacks meant for us!"

Michael – "I DON'T CARE, JUST TAKE RUBY AND TWILIGHT AND GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL JOIN UP WITH YOU AFTER I BEAT HIM!"

Pinkie – "Just please be careful."

Spitfire led the others out of the clearing, letting them carry Ruby and Twilight out first while acting as a guard for the group. Jaune and Pyrrha assisted Spitfire in guard duty. Tyrian chuckled to himself.

Tyrian – "I'm not letting you get away that easily. What fools."

Tyrian pointed his pistols at Ruby and Twilight, who were being blocked by Jaune, Pyrrha, and Spitfire. Michael scowled as Tyrian tried to hurt his friends again. Michael teleported and appeared in front of Tyrian, followed by grabbing Tyrian's hand and crushing it in his grip.

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Z Kai OST – A Moment For Shuddering)**

Michael – "You're the scum of the universe, and I'm getting sick of it!"

Tyrian instantly felt the pain from Michael's grip.

Michael – "How many innocent people, how many of my friends have to be severely hurt before you stop?!"

Tyrian tried to break his hand free, but Michael's grip was like a vice. He falls to one knee.

Michael – "You hurt Twilight and Ruby! You hurt two of my best friends!"

Tyrian started putting out Ki to try and force his hand free. Michael willingly let Tyrian's hand go. Tyrian backed away till he was a few feet's distance from Michael.

Tyrian – "How?! How can you possibly have attained such power?!"

Tyrian suddenly saw the answer to his question.

Tyrian – "No, don't tell me! No please, not that!"

**(Music Ends)**

Ruby and Twilight woke up after being knocked out by Tyrian. The two of them sat up and wondered where they were.

Ruby – "You okay Twilight?"

Twilight – "I'm fine Ruby. How 'bout you?"

Ruby – "Same here. The last thing I remember was seeing Tyrian shoot at Michael, pushing Michael out of the way, and taking the bullet for him before blacking out."

Twilight – "Same for me. Now let's see where the others are."

Ruby – "Right."

Ruby used her weapon, Crescent Rose, to stand up. After she got her bearings, she helped Twilight up by using a combination of her weapon and own strength. Once Twilight got her own bearings together, the two of them set off to find the others. They quickly came across Luna.

Luna – "Oh, thank goodness you two are awake. I was just on my way back to check on you."

Ruby – "Where are we Luna?"

Luna – "A bit away from the clearing. Michael told us to get you two out of the way after he became a Super Dragony so he could fight Tyrian."

Ruby – "He's Fighting Tyrian?!"

Twilight – "And He's A Super Dragony?!"

Luna – "One at a time, one at a time! First off, yes and yes. Secondly, he's still fighting Tyrian right now."

Ruby – "Can we watch with you guys?"

Luna – "Sure! Follow me."

Luna led the two girls to the others. Everyone turned and were happy to see Ruby and Twilight up and about. After a few moments of talking back-and-forth, they settled down and continued watching the fight between Michael and Tyrian.

Tyrian had been looking the worst for wear. Most fights he'd been in he had finished quickly, with a few exceptions here and there (Including the fight with Qrow and Team RNJR during Volume 4). Not in a single one of those fights had he ever been dominated. Till now that is.

Tyrian – "Why Don't You Just Stand Still… AND GIVE UP?!"

Michael just stood there, staring at Tyrian before smiling.

Michael – "Let me see what you got."

Tyrian's anger was beginning to boil over.

Tyrian – "Why! You! Worm! YOU DARE TO MOCK ME?!"

Tyrian shot a dust bullet at Michael, which hit him in the jaw. Tyrian hoped his bullet did some damage to Michael. Michael slowly brought his head down, showing that he hadn't taken any damage from the attack at all. Tyrian's expression went from boiling anger to fear, knowing that Michael's new found power had made him much stronger.

Michael – "What's the matter Tyrian? I can't be harder to destroy than two Huntresses, right?"

Tyrian – "You! You! What are you?"

Michael – "You mean you haven't figured it out yet."

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Z Kai OST – Yushi No Gaisen/The Braveheart's Triumphant Return)**

Michael – "I'm a proud Dragony who calls Ponyville and Remnant home, and I'm here to defeat you! I'm the warrior you've heard of in legends! Pure of heart and awakened by fury, that's what I am!"

Tyrian's face was now one of complete fear.

Michael – "I AM THE SUPER DRAGONY, SON MICHAEL!"

Tyrian took a few seconds before his complete shock and fear had worn off.

Tyrian – "I stand corrected. I never thought there'd be truth behind those ridiculous old stories. And who'd have guessed that it would have taken someone so disgustingly pure to unlock that Super Dragony power. But it makes sense. At least it would explain why your dear Spitfire had trouble becoming one."

**(Music Ends)**

Michael glared at Tyrian for that comment. Michael then launched himself at Tyrian. He landed a few good punches in before Tyrian fled. Michael quickly gave chase.

Michael – _"As if I'll let you get away that easily."_

**(Insert Music: Sonic Forces OST – Fist Bump (Instrumental Version))**

Michael kept dealing more damage to Tyrian. One knee to the gut caused Tyrian to cough up blood. Everyone watched as Michael, who was having trouble against Tyrian earlier, was now dominating the scorpion Faunus. Spitfire noticed the trend right away.

Spitfire – "Talk about crazy."

Twilight – "What is it Spitfire?"

Spitfire – "Against Edward, Michael had trouble fighting him normally, but once he used the Kaio-Ken, he had no problem whatsoever."

Luna – "You can say the same for his fight with Tyrian here. Both base and Kaio-Ken barely did anything against Tyrian, but once Michael relearned Super Dragony, he hasn't had any problems yet."

Jaune – "Do you think he'll have the same problem against the others then?"

Spitfire – "If there's anything I've learned from Goku's history, then yes. The only way he can beat Hazel and Watts is to relearn Super Dragony 2 and 3."

Pyrrha – "What about Salem?"

Luna – "No doubt he's gonna have to relearn Super Dragony God and Blue for her."

Spitfire – "I'll say."

They went back to watching Michael beat down Tyrian. Ever since going on the offensive, Michael hasn't given Tyrian a single chance to counterattack. Tyrian quickly realized that Michael's new form not only vastly increased his power, but his speed as well. Tyrian kept trying to escape, but Michael was always there to stop him.

Michael – "Give up Tyrian! You've lost this fight already!"

Tyrian – "AS IF I WILL!"

**(Music Ends)**

Tyrian tried to punch Michael, but was stopped and punched into the part of the lake that still had water in it. Tyrian floated to the water's surface, but Michael already knew the last punch he threw at Tyrian knocked the last of the Faunus's strength out of him. Michael started flying away, but was stopped by Tyrian's pleading.

Tyrian – "Wait! Please, I beg you! Don't let me die like this!"

Michael looked back at the fallen scorpion Faunus.

Michael – "How do I know you won't betray me?"

Tyrian – "I won't! I promise! Just please don't let me die!"

Michael considered his options. He also remembered what happened to Goku on the old planet Namek against Frieza.

Michael – "Fine. I'll give you some of my energy. Just be thankful you were given this second chance."

Michael transferred a bit of his energy to Tyrian, but only enough so the Faunus could go back to Salem. Tyrian, meanwhile, had other plans.

Tyrian – _"Always knew you were a gullible idiot."_

Tyrian suddenly fired a Ki blast at Michael.

Tyrian – "SAY GOODBYE, YOU BRAT!"

Michael quickly saw Tyrian's blast and countered it with one of his own.

Michael – "YOU FOOL!"

Michael's blast not only overpowered Tyrian's, but also had enough strength to nearly kill him as well. Michael hovered over to the lake's coast. After standing on his feet under his own power for a few seconds, Michael finally fell on his back due to exhaustion. Pinkie, Ruby, and Twilight were the first ones to reach him.

Twilight – "You okay Michael?"

Michael took a few seconds before he got enough strength back to be able to speak.

Michael – "I'm fine you three. Just tired that's all."

Spitfire got down on her knees and put Michael's head in her lap.

Spitfire – "You just had to pull a 'Son Goku', didn't you?"

Michael – "Sorry. You know that a lot of his attitude and mannerisms rubbed off on me when I trained under him."

Luna – "Don't forget Vegeta. Some of his attitude and mannerisms rubbed off on you as well."

Michael – "Fair enough."

Michael had now gathered enough strength back to sit up.

Pyrrha – "So what now?"

Michael – "Now we take a break. I can't keep doing this to myself. Otherwise the others can't be saved."

Spitfire – "How long of a break?"

Michael noticed how late it was getting.

Michael – "Till tomorrow. Let's find a place to make camp, eat dinner, go to sleep, eat breakfast the following morning, then go off and save the others. Sound like a plan to you?"

Everyone agreed to the plan and ran off in the direction that Applejack, Rainbow, and Yang's energies were, finding a clearing to camp at along the way. After setting the super tent that Pip created up, Michael led the group inside. The inside of the tent looked very high tech.

Ruby – "Did Pip do all this?"

Michael – "She did. Pip decided to make the tent this way so that it felt like I was at home with her, Yama, and Percy."

Twilight – "Aw. That's so sweet of her."

Jaune – "You used this tent when you're doing missions as a hunter, right?"

Michael – "Hit the nail on the head Jaune. What gave it away?"

Jaune – "Figured you'd need a tent like this. It also saves you money from staying at an inn."

Michael – "Hard to argue with that logic. You guys go get settled in. Ren! Alfred! You two don't mind helping me get the kitchen ready for dinner?"

Ren – "I'll head with my team to our room, then come back out and help you two get ready."

Jaune and Nora took Ren's bags from him.

Ren – "What are you doing?"

Jaune – "Maybe it'd be better if you were already out here helping them."

Nora – "Yeah! The more you're out here helping them, the faster it'll take to get the kitchen ready. Right, Michael?"

Michael – "Pretty much."

Ren – "At least let me grab my apron."

Ren took his apron out of his bag and put it on.

Alfred – "Nice to know that you came prepared."

Jaune – "When we set out for Mistral, Ren stated that he wanted to get a new apron for whenever he got the chance to cook alongside you Michael. He got the apron, now all he had to do was wait for the chance to show itself."

Alfred – "What a better chance than now, huh?"

Ren – "I'll say. I won't let you two down!"

Michael – "Now that's the attitude I like to hear. Let's get started then."

Pyrrha – "See you guys later then."

While the rest of Team JNPR went off to their room, Michael led Alfred and Ren to the kitchen. Ren walked in, amazed at how big the kitchen was.

Michael – "Pretty big, huh?"

Ren – "Totally thought it was gonna be a lot smaller than this. But like they always say 'Beggars can't be choosers'."

Alfred – "True enough. Master Michael and I also brought you in here to teach you about some of the dishes that we may be cooking."

Michael – "Some are simple, while others are a bit more complex. If you think you can make the dish, go ahead and make it. Otherwise, pass it on to one of us. And if you need an ingredient that's by one of us, let us know and we'll hand it over to you. Got all that?"

Ren – "Crystal clear."

Alfred – "Alright then! Let's get started!"

For the next hour and a half, Michael and Alfred taught Ren about all the dishes on the menu, letting him know what was needed and how long to cook certain parts of the meal. After feeling that Ren was ready, Michael called the others for dinner.

Alfred – "Who's gonna be taking the orders?"

Michael – "I asked Spitfire about it. She said that it's gonna be her, Luna, and Niko."

Alfred – "Good, having Niko assist them is a big plus. She's not only strong, but also quick on her feet."

Michael – "Does she know how to use roller skates?"

Alfred – "Yes. Why?"

Michael – "That's what she's gonna be wearing to get everyone's orders. That also means that we don't have to wait as long for the orders to get here."

Ren – "That's a smart idea there."

Qrow – "Has Michael ever cooked a meal for you three before?"

Percy – "A few times. What about you guys?"

Qrow – "Nope."

Everyone else said the same thing.

Yama – "Then watch this. You're about to see why Michael's a great chef."

After everyone had gotten their drinks, Michael, Alfred, and Ren waited in anticipation for the food orders to come in. within a few seconds, the orders started coming in. From taking in the first order to ringing up the last one as ready, it took the three men nearly 20 minutes to get all food orders to their respective eater. Luna, Niko, and Spitfire had their meals made after everyone else, followed by the three cooks making their own. After the six of them got settled in at the table, everyone else thanked them for the meal.

Jaune – "I have to admit Michael, you really are a great cook."

Michael – "Thank Alfred and Ren. Without them, I never would've gotten all these meals done on my own."

Nora – "Was it hard in there Ren?"

Ren – "A bit at first, but I got the hang of it after a while. I'll admit this though, I had to learn a lot of recipes."

Ruby – "Still have to give you credit though, you did very well making all this alongside Michael and Alfred."

Alfred – "I have to agree with Lady Ruby, despite the fact you lagged behind a bit at the start, you quickly caught up to where the two of us would normally be, which a lot of cooks at the manor had trouble doing."

Ren – "It's true that I lagged behind a bit, but once I got the hang of it, I caught up to you guys no problem."

Michael – "That's the one thing I did learning to cook under Alfred. Don't worry about the small details, just focus on making sure the dish is how the person eating it wants it to be."

After everyone had eaten, Michael and a few of the others had taken the dishes back to the kitchen to be washed afterwards. Alfred, Niko, Luna, Pinkie, Ren, Ruby, Spitfire, and Twilight offered yo help Michael clean the dishes. Everyone else had gone off to bed. After all the dishes were put away, the nine of them went to bed as well. Michael shared his room with Luna and Spitfire. Once their heads hit the pillows, they fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 7: The True Power Of The Second Semblance! Michael Is The Legendary Purple Dragony?!**

Michael opened his eyes and saw that he was in some kind of inner spirit realm.

Michael – "I'm still asleep, aren't I?"

? – "Afraid you are, my boy."

Michael knew that voice.

Michael – "Ignitus, is that you?"

Ignitus appeared in front of Michael. Michael also noticed that Ignitus's appearance changed as well.

Michael – "You're the Chronicler now, right?"

Ignitus – "I am."

Michael – "Congrats to that. I always knew you were the right one for it when the time came. Do Spyro and the others know about it?"

Ignitus – "Thank you. And yes, they do. I revealed my position as the new Chronicler on the same day that Spyro and Cynder returned to Sparx and the others in Warfang. If you want, I can bring them over to assist me in helping you learn about the true power of your second semblance."

Michael – "You don't mind?"

Ignitus – "Not at all, my boy. I'm pretty sure you would like to see them again."

Michael – "Yes, I would."

Ignitus used his powers as the Chronicler to bring Spyro and the others to where they were. Michael hid behind Ignitus to be shown as a surprise. Spyro was the first to open his eyes, followed by everyone else.

Spyro – "Hey there Ignitus. Nice to see you again."

Ignitus – "Same here, young dragon. I have someone I'd like you all to meet."

Sparx – "Who is it then?"

Ignitus moved aside to show Michael.

Cynder – "Michael?!"

Volteer – "Well, if it isn't young Michael! My, have you grown up!"

Cyril – "I'll say. It almost seems like there's a different feeling to Michael's own spirit energy as a result of something big happening."

Sparx – "Guys, maybe you could give Michael and Ignitus a chance to explain why we're here."

Terrador – "I'm with Sparx. Wouldn't hurt to have an explanation of what's going on here."

Sparx – "Finally, a voice of reason."

Spyro – "So why are you here Michael?"

Michael – "Where to begin…"

Michael took the next few minutes explaining the situation that he and his friends were in. Michael even showed them that he had gotten his wings back, but had lost his super forms as a result of it. The one good thing was that the more of his friends that he saved, the more forms he relearned in the process.

Volteer – "So Ignitus, you believe Michael is the current Legendary Purple Dragony?"

Cynder – "Legendary Purple Dragony?"

Ignitus – "I do. Just like where we have the Legend of the Purple Dragon, back in the land of Equestria, Michael's family have the Legend of the Purple Dragony. Both legends are very similar to each other, right down to the elemental breaths that both creatures learn."

Sparx – "So whatever breaths Spyro knows, Michael can know them as well."

Ignitus – "Correct Sparx."

Cynder – "What about those like Malefor? Anyone else that was a Purple Dragony before Michael?"

Ignitus – "There were many Purple Dragonys throughout the history of Michael's family, but most of them either never discovered their powers…"

Sparx – "…Or afraid that they'd get drunk with power, like what happened with Malefor, right?"

Volteer – "Hard to argue with Sparx there."

Cyril – "Agreed."

Spyro – "What about Lady Platinum? She has to be part of the list as well."

Ignitus – "Believe it or not, she actually discovered AND mastered her powers. I also think that's part of the reason that Michael is the current Purple Dragony."

Sparx – "What's the other factor then?"

Ignitus – "The other factor, which I believe in at least, is that he helped Spyro and Cynder stop Malefor."

Cynder – "I see your point there. Michael was there when Spyro first learned each of the elements. He helped Spyro save me from Malefor's dark influence, relearn the elements from the previous Chronicler, and stood beside us against Malefor."

Malefor – "Nice to know you all still care about me."

Spyro – "What do you want Malefor?"

Malefor – "What do you think I want?"

Michael already knew what the answer was. He stepped forward to confront Malefor.

Michael – "You're here for me, aren't you?"

Malefor – "Nice to know somebody pays attention."

Spyro – "What are you doing?! You're playing right into his claws!"

Michael – "No need to worry! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

Sparx also wondered what Michael's plan was. He quickly figured out the answer before the others did. Spyro and Cynder tried to go after Michael, but Sparx stopped them.

Cynder – "What gives Sparx?"

Sparx – "Just trust Michael. He said he knows what he's doing."

Michael stood in front of Malefor, having unsheathed Excalibur and Saber. Unbeknown to Malefor, Michael started chanting in Ancient Equestrian. By the time Malefor realized what was happening, it was too late. Michael stabbed Malefor in the chest with his swords, purifying the older Purple Dragon's soul of its own inner evil. A bright light enveloped Malefor.

Michael – "That should do the trick."

The light died down after a few moments. The others saw Malefor, but his appearance was completely different. His scales went from dark to light purple, though not as light as Spyro's. His eyes also changed from a sickly yellow to normal white. Michael, Spyro, and Cynder were the first ones to reach him.

Spyro – "You okay there Malefor?"

Malefor – "Just fine Spyro. Thanks for asking."

Michael – "Do you feel better?"

Malefor – "Much better. In fact, the best shape I've ever felt in my life!"

Malefor flew around for a bit, happy to spread his wings. After a few moments of happy freedom, he finally returned to the three and landed in front of them.

Ignitus – "Malefor…"

Malefor – "Ignitus! I..."

Ignitus – "Stop. There's nothing wrong. I'm just happy to see that you're on our side now."

Malefor – "Thanks. So why are we here again?"

Ignitus explained to Malefor about helping Michael learn about the power of his second semblance and become the current Legendary Purple Dragony.

Malefor – "Legend of the Purple Dragony? Never heard of that before."

Spyro – "According to Ignitus, it's supposed to be the Equestrian version of our Purple Dragon legend."

Malefor – "Seems pretty important if Michael can learn the same elements as you and me."

Michael figured out what order he was gonna do the elements, but felt better asking Ignitus just to be on the safe side.

Michael – "Ignitus, am I gonna go through the elements in the same order that Spyro did when he first learned them?"

Ignitus – "The four of us decided that should the chance ever show itself, we would train you through the elements in the same order that Spyro did."

Michael – "Alright. Just wanted to make sure."

Terrador – "That's fine."

Michael, Sparx, and the dragons came up to the first training area. Michael walked into the training area while the others went to a Spector area to oversee.

Sparx – "Be careful in there big guy!"

Michael gave Sparx a thumb-up signal.

Ignitus – "Fire first then. Malefor, would you like to help Michael with this?"

Malefor – "I couldn't. You ARE the Fire Guardian after all."

Ignitus – "Was. Ever since I became the new Chronicler, the position of Fire Guardian has been vacated. We asked Spyro about taking it, but he declined."

Malefor – "I'll take the position under one condition. That Spyro and I take joint-control of it."

Spyro – "Wait, what?!"

Malefor – "Think about it, unless we're both needed at least one of us can teach an up-and-coming dragon that wants to learn the flame breath."

Sparx – "He has a point. Besides, you learned from Ignitus himself! It only seems fair to take what he taught you and pass it on to the next generation."

Spyro – "Fair enough. I'm in."

Terrador – "Great choice Spyro."

Spyro – "Thanks. Now let's help Michael."

Everyone – "Right!"

Spyro sat beside Malefor.

Spyro – "Need help?"

Malefor – "Sure."

They watched as Michael went through the basics of using the flame breath. As the training went on though, Michael started having problems. Once he got to use the Flame Fury, he put out a lot of power, but it barely did anything to the training dummies. Spyro thought of a way to help Michael.

Spyro – "I got it! Ignitus, is it okay if Michael uses his swords for the training?"

Ignitus – "Sure, why?"

Malefor – "I see what you're getting at Spyro! By using his swords, Michael has an easier time controlling the elements."

Cynder – "What about when he uses the Aether breath?"

Spyro – "We'll cross that road when we come to it. He's more towards using his swords in pairs. Gonna have to figure out a way to make that work."

Malefor – "No questions there."

Sparx – "Might as well do the same for the Aether breath then."

Spyro – "Why's that?"

Sparx – "Open your eyes guys! If all four of his swords get the Aether breath, he doesn't have to stay with the one sword for the whole battle."

Ignitus – "Sparx makes a valid point. As long as Michael can use the Aether breath in all of his swords, he'll save his friends in no time."

Malefor – "Right, it only seems fair."

Spyro explained their plan to Michael, who gave it the thumbs up. Michael practiced using the flame breath again, this time using his swords as a medium to have better control of the elemental breath. He did much better using his sword to control the breath than using his hands. The same went for the other breaths. Then came time for the Aether breath. Spyro and Malefor noticed that Michael looked a bit nervous.

Spyro – "You okay Michael?"

Michael – "Just a bit nervous about learning this breath, that's all."

Cynder – "You got nothing to worry about."

Sparx – "She's right. Look, you got through the other four elements using your swords with no problems. If you did that, then you shouldn't have any problems here."

Michael knew they were right. He hasn't had a problem since he started using his swords to control the elemental breaths, so he shouldn't have a problem here. Yet why did he feel so uneasy.

Michael – _"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen soon."_

Michael got through most of the training without a hitch, but when he tried to do the Aether Fury, the training dummies stopped listening to commands and surrounded him.

Malefor – "Oh no!"

Spyro – "Michael!"

The dummies started attacking Michael, making sure that he couldn't break free.

Sparx – "Hang on Michael, I'm coming!"

Cynder – "Sparx, wait!"

The little dragonfly flew as fast as he could to help his friend. The training dummies had completely covered Michael, but his face was still visible. Sparx knew it wouldn't be for much longer, but he knew he had to try and help Michael break free.

Sparx – "Michael? Look at me! LOOK AT ME! Don't you dare quit here! We need you! Your siblings need you! YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU! Not only that, but I'd never get the chance to say thank you."

Spyro – "What do you think he means by that?"

Cynder – "No clue yet."

Sparx – "You were always like a big brother to me, Spyro, and Cynder. You are AND always will be one of the greatest friends I ever had. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you!"

Sparx started floating away from Michael, but then picked his head up at hearing and turning to see electricity running along the dummies. Sparx wanted to fly towards the pile at first, then changed his mind. It turned out to be a smart move, as the pile of dummies had white sparks with purple highlights running across them. A bright light started escaping the pile, followed by a huge explosion. Sparx quickly flew back to Spyro and Cynder.

Sparx – "Pleasemakeitback, pleasemakeitback, pleasemakeitback!"

He just got behind the force field before the explosion went off.

Malefor – "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Everyone put their wings in front of them, shielding them from the explosion's shockwave. Sparx hid behind Spyro's wing. Once the explosion died down, everyone pulled their wings away. The scene in front of them left them in complete shock. Where the pile was, Michael stood.

Spyro – "HE'S ALIVE! HAHAHA!"

Sparx – "Yeah, he's alive. But doesn't he seem a little, oh I don't know, different?"

Sparx was, in fact, right. Upon taking a closer look, the right side of Michael's hair had turned the same shade of purple as Spyro's scales, and the part of his right eye had become the same shade of purple as well. Michael stared at the dummies before gesturing for them to try and attack him.

**(Insert Music: RWBY Volume 1 OST – Red Like Roses Part II (Full Version W/Buildup))**

Most of the ones that had piled on him before had been killed by the explosion he had caused. The rest had started calling in for reinforcements and attacked Michael again. Before any of them could strike, a familiar long-haired female brunette had swung her scythe at the dummies, defeating most of them. More dummies took their place.

Michael – "Nice timing Platinum."

Platinum – "Well, I can't have something bad happen to my descendent, now can I?"

Michael – "Fair enough."

The two of them stood in the center of the training arena back-to-back.

Michael – "Ready?"

Platinum – "Whenever you are."

Michael and Platinum charged their energies and activated their Inner Soul semblance. The hair on the left side of Platinum's head changed from Brown to Purple, and her eyes became the mirror opposite of Michael's. The two of them also had a purple Dragony mark running from their chest to the respective arm on the side that has purple hair (Michael's right arm and Platinum's left arm). The pair launched themselves at the training dummies, taking out a lot of them in a few strikes. They collected more than enough purple gems, filling up their fury meters in the process.

Michael – "Platinum!"

Platinum – "Right!"

They both floated into the air, holding their weapons high above their heads, before falling and thrusting them into the ground.

Michael & Platinum – **"TAKE THIS! TWIN AETHER FURY!"**

A white wave of energy with a purple edge ran along the ground, destroying all the dummies in an instant. Sparx and the dragons just stood there, amazed at what they just saw.

**(Music Ends)**

Sparx – "Now, I know I don't admit this a lot, BUT THAT WAS COMPLETELY AMAZING!"

Cynder – "I'm with Sparx. Not every day you get to see something as cool as that."

Spyro – "Ditto."

The three of them flew down to Michael and Platinum.

Sparx – "You two okay?"

Michael – "Just fine Sparx. Don't think I could've taken them on alone. Thanks for the assist Platinum."

Platinum – "No problem!"

Michael and Platinum had already dropped out of the transformation after the fight had ended. Ignitus and the others flew down to them shortly afterwards.

Michael – "So what now Ignitus?"

Ignitus – "That's it. There's not much else to do because you finished your training already."

Michael – "Really? Felt like it took a lot longer than that."

Terrador – "Don't forget the fact that it was able to end on a happy note thanks to Sparx and Platinum."

Michael – "True enough. So I guess we'll be on our way then."

Ignitus – "So it would seem."

Everyone exchanged pleasantries and goodbyes with each other. Michael and Platinum then walked up to the portal that would take them back to their world.

Michael – "Hey Spyro. Can you, Cynder, and Sparx tell Hunter and some of our other friends from over our travels together that Platinum and I said hi?"

Spyro – "You can count on us Michael!"

Michael – "Thanks."

As soon as the two Dragonys were in the center of the portal, they were surrounded by a bright light.

Sparx – "Take care you two!"

Platinum – "We will!"

Cynder – "Make sure to come visit us in Warfang sometime! Oh, and bring your friends while you're at it!"

Michael – "Count on it!"

As the light got brighter, it started swallowing up Michael and Platinum. Once the light died down, they were gone.

Ignitus – "Let's head home as well."

Ignitus opened two portals, one for him that led back to his current home on The White Isle, while the other portal led the others back to their current home in The Dragon City of Warfang.

Spyro – "Ignitus. You don't mind if a few of us come out to visit you from time to time, do you?"

Ignitus – "I wouldn't mind that one bit, young dragon. There are times it does get lonely being on the isle by myself. Also, when Michael and his friends say that they're gonna visit, send me a letter ahead of time so I can be there to greet them."

Cynder – "Will do."

Malefor – "Ignitus. You don't mind if I stay with you on the isle for a few weeks every so often, do you?"

Ignitus – "Do you want to become my apprentice?"

Malefor – "No, nothing like that. It's just that, I'm sure you never lag behind updating the books in the library with new parts of every creature's story. But if you do need help catching up, I'd be more than happy to assist you. I'll even make sure to send you a letter ahead of time letting you know when I'm coming over to help you if you need it."

Ignitus – "I really appreciate that, I do. I may even send you a letter asking for your help as well."

Malefor – "So it's either you with a letter asking, or I send one telling. Don't mind if I bring Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx along as additional support, do you?"

Ignitus – "Not at all."

Everyone started heading into the portal to Warfang. Spyro was the last one to walk through it. Before he did, he had one final question for his former teacher.

Spyro – "Ignitus, how strong do you think Michael will become when we see him again?"

Ignitus – "Let me say this then, young dragon. Even if you, Cynder, and Malefor were to work as a team of three against him, you still wouldn't win."

Spyro completely understood what Ignitus said. Spyro now knew that the next time he saw Michael, he'd be too strong for anyone to beat in a fight, regardless of the situation. After watching Spyro finally jump into the other portal, Ignitus walked through his own portal, heading back to The White Isle.

Michael slowly sat up in bed, hoping to NOT wake up his two beloved from their deep slumber. Platinum quietly floated out of her elements around Michael's neck before maintaining her physical body. Her sisters, Penelope and Nikasha, were wide awake and happy to see their sister and her descendant were safe.

Nikasha – "You two okay?"

Platinum – "Just fine sis/"

Penelope – "So what happened?"

Platinum – "Michael discovered the true power of his second semblance."

Nikasha – "What, no way?! Congrats Michael!"

Michael – "Thanks! Though can we take this discussion elsewhere? I don't want to wake up Luna and Spitfire."

Platinum – "He's right. Let's move to a different room."

Michael and the three sisters headed for the door, wanting to take their conversation to a different location. Before stepping out of the bedroom, Michael quietly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Platinum poked her head back in to check on him.

Platinum – "You coming?"

Michael – "I am. Just wanted to leave a note for them when they wake up later."

Platinum – "That's fine then."

Once he finished and was satisfied with what the note said, he left it on the nightstand for Luna and Spitfire to find when they woke up. Michael then rejoined Platinum and her sisters as they walked towards the training room. Michael explaining what happened to him in his subconscious along the way.


	9. Chapter 8

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 8: Tears For A Friend! Michael's Inner Rage Bursts Forth!**

Michael had been training with some old friends and former mentors of his. The group of friends included Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, Piccolo, and Videl. After two hours of nonstop sparring, Michael decided to stop the training for the time being. Michael had already explained to Gohan and the others about his situation before they started training.

Michael – "Thanks for helping me train guys. I really needed it."

Gohan – "Not at all Michael. We're happy to help a friend get stronger."

Piccolo – "Gohan's right. Just watch, you'll be back to your former level of power in no time."

Tien – "With the nightmare jewel gone, Michael shouldn't have a problem sparring with Goku and Vegeta on equal footing at all."

Krillin – "What about Lord Beerus? Michael could probably give him a run for his money as well, right?"

Yamcha – "No doubt. The same could be said for Whis too."

Beerus – "Who knows, maybe the boy could give me the same kind of fight that Goku did."

Krillin – "Lord Beerus?! I'm so sorry for what I said!"

Beerus – "Now, now. You bring up a valid point anyway. Michael, as much as I would love to fight you, I've decided to wait until you have your full power back. Till then, get stronger and save your friends, alright?"

Michael – "You got it Lord Beerus!"

Beerus – "See you all around then."

Michael – "Make sure to tell Whis, Goku, and Vegeta that I said hi!"

Beerus – "Will do! Ready when you are Whis!"

Whis – "Right away Lord Beerus."

A column of light surrounded Beerus. A few seconds later, he was teleported back to his world. Krillin let out a giant sigh of relief.

Krillin – "Totally thought I was gonna be in trouble there for a sec."

Yamcha – "I'll say."

Michael – "Don't worry Krillin. I don't think that Goku would've been very happy with Beerus if he did something to you guys."

Tien – "You believe so?"

Spitfire – "He knows so. Don't forget, he did train under Goku and Vegeta for a few years."

Spitfire walked up to Michael and the others. She looked wide awake and was fully dressed.

Michael – "Morning sweetheart."

Spitfire – "Same to you."

Spitfire kissed Michael, on the cheek, making him blush. She then turned to the rest of the Z-Fighters.

Spitfire – "You guys are part of the Z-Fighters, correct?"

Gohan – "You're right. What gave us away?"

Spitfire – "Out of the five of you, only Gohan and Piccolo would be able to keep up with him during a friendly spar. Everyone else would be flat on their back within the first 5-10 seconds of the fight due to the giant power gap."

Videl – "Kinda hard to argue with that."

Krillin – "I'll say. Michael's the only person that can make Goku AND Vegeta look like pushovers, regardless if he's fighting at full power or not."

Michael knew that Krillin was right, but he also knew that having Super Dragony Blue alone out him on par, if not a bit weaker than Vegeta. Add the Kaio-Ken to the mix, and he'd be equal to, if not weaker than Goku. Despite having the same amount of fighting experience as the two Saiyans, along with the fact that Dragonys get the same Zenkai boost Saiyans do, Michael figured that his strength should be the same level, if not a bit lower than theirs. A few factors that Michael had in his favor were that: A) He wasn't just a Dragony, but a Human/Dragony hybrid, meaning that his strength grew quicker than that of a pure Dragony. (This example follows the same explanation of the times that Gohan was shown to be stronger than Goku, due to Gohan being a Human/Saiyan hybrid, while Goku is a pure Saiyan.) And B) Michael also has his second semblance, increasing his powers even more than before. Michael realized that the less time it took him to relearn SDJ2 and SDG, the faster it would take him to relearn SDJ3 and SDB. Piccolo noticed his blank expression.

Piccolo – "You okay there Michael?"

Michael – "I'm fine. Just thinking to myself."

Piccolo – "Alright, if you say so."

Spitfire – "Hey, why don't you guys join us for breakfast?"

Tien – "You sure? We don't want to intrude on you guys."

Michael – "Nonsense. I'm sure our friends would like to meet some of my old friends and mentors from when I was younger."

Krillin – "Come on guys. Michael's willing to cook for us. Can't pass that kind of chance up."

Videl – "I'm with Krillin. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma have told me that Michael cooked for them before as a thank you for helping them out."

Michael – "The three of us can vouch for it, if you want."

Yamcha – "We believe you."

Piccolo – "So what did they say about his cooking?"

Videl – "They loved his cooking and were hoping that he could cook for Goku and Vegeta some time."

Michael suddenly had an idea.

Michael – "I got it! When Goku and Vegeta visit so I can introduce them to the others, I'll cook a meal big enough that they'll wish they had tried my cooking earlier. I may also have to cook something for Lord Beerus and Whis as well."

Yamcha – "Good luck with that then."

Krillin – "Hey Michael. You wouldn't happen to have a phone that I could call 18 with? I want to ask if she and Marron could join us."

Gohan – "Same goes for me asking mom and Bulma. Don't mind if they bring Pan and Bulla with them?"

Michael – "Not at all. The more, the merrier."

Michael suddenly realized the last name that Gohan said.

Michael – "Wait, Bulla. Then that means…"

Tien – "Yep. Bulma had her second child, although it was mostly due to Whis so Vegeta could be in the Tournament of Power."

Michael – "Would've been nice if she sent me a message about it. As for this "Tournament of Power", let's get 18, Chi-Chi, and Bulma over here, then you can explain to us what it's about. Sound like a plan?"

Michael pulled out his scroll and punched in 18's, Chi-Chi's, and Bulma's phone numbers at the same time. Michael then handed his scroll over to Krillin and Gohan. After a few seconds of waiting, the faces of the three wives appeared on the screen. Krillin and Gohan explained to the three of them that they asked Michael if they could join him and his friends for breakfast. Michael also stated to them that Bulla, Marron, and Pan, along with Goten and Trunks, could join them as well. The three of them said okay and that they'd be there in a few minutes, followed by hanging up. Krillin handed Michael his scroll back. Michael had written down about the twelve extra settings for breakfast.

Michael – "Spitfire. Can you take this to Alfred and explain to him the situation for breakfast?"

Spitfire – "Right away."

Spitfire flew off to find Alfred. The others wondered how she knew about Ki.

Michael – "I taught her. Whatever I learned from Goku and Vegeta, I ended up teaching to Spitfire. I may do the same for Ruby, Twilight, and their teams as well. Once they're all back together, that is."

A few hours later, Luna led Ruby, Twilight, and the others out to the main hall to eat breakfast, but the scene in front of them was one they couldn't believe they were seeing. Sitting there was Spitfire, talking to a group of people none of them knew at all. Luna, Pinkie, Ruby, Twilight saw Alfred walking out of the kitchen carrying a tray if drinks towards the group that Spitfire was with. The four of them caught up with him on the way over to the table.

Luna – "Alfred. Who are the people that Spitfire's talking to?"

Alfred – "Dear friends of Michael. Tell me, you've heard of the Z-Fighters, right?"

Luna – "Yes. Why?"

Luna suddenly saw why Alfred asked her that question.

Luna – "No way!"

Alfred – "Yes. Way. Now what's say I bring you four over to them so you can introduce yourselves?"

Luna – "Right!"

The four girls followed Alfred to the table and introduced themselves to Gohan and the others. Once both groups got acquainted with each other, breakfast orders were taken and served. Everyone complemented Michael, Alfred, and Ren on a job well done.

Chi-Chi – "Another great meal as always Michael."

Bulma – "Great job by Alfred and Ren as well. This meal wouldn't have been as great without the two of them."

Everyone gave the trio a round of applause. After sitting down, Michael finally decided to ask Gohan the one question he'd been meaning to ask.

Michael – "So Gohan, what's this "Tournament of Power" you were gonna tell me about earlier?"

Gohan – "Well, you know how dad is when it comes to fighting strong opponents?"

Michael – "You don't know the half of it."

Piccolo – "I'm guessing you've also met Lord Zeno already?"

Michael – "I have. His "future" self and the Grand Priest as well."

Krillin – "During one of his visits to both Zeno's, Goku gave them the idea of holding a multi-universal tournament, with the winner receiving a wish from the Super Dragon Balls."

Michael – "Let me guess. Losing universes get erased, right?"

Yamcha – "Bingo."

Ruby – "It doesn't really seem that bad."

Michael – "Try running this through your head Ruby. Zeno is known as the "King of Everything", he practically rules with an iron fist despite his appearance. If you're a God of Destruction, and you do something to upset Zeno, you'll lose your universe just like that."

Michael snapped his fingers to prove his point.

Michael – "But still though, something about this "Future" Zeno and The Grand Priest is rubbing me the wrong way."

18 – "You think they may be up to something sinister?"

Michael – "I know so. When you go back after, if ANY of you see Whis, DON'T say ANYTHING to him about what I'm doing. Clear?'

Z-Fighters – "Clear."

Gohan – "In case you're also wondering, we had a Zen Exhibition Match a couple days ago."

Michael – "I'm guessing you were a part of it?"

Gohan – "Yeah. It was me, dad, and Buu against Universe 9's Trio De Dangers. Dad and Buu won their fights, while mine ended in a draw. After dad's fight with Bergamo, a guy named Toppo from Universe 11 decides to pick a fight with him."

Twilight - "How did that fight end?"

Gohan – "The Grand Priest called it off out of fear of one of them being killed during the fight."

Pinkie – "How many universes are in the tournament?"

Michael – "Eight of Twelve. Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12 have a mortal level above 7, making them too strong for the tournament."

Pyrrha – "So the number of universes will drop from twelve to five, all due to one tournament?!"

Nora – "Seems a little stupid if you ask me."

Jaune – "I'll say."

Michael agreed with what Nora said, but he knew that The Grand Priest had a bigger plan in mind. The only question was: What was it?

Michael – "Anyway, we're wasting time. We still have to save the rest of our friends."

Krillin – "Michael's right. Let's clean up and get moving!"

Everyone – "Right!"

Michael and the others got to work getting the tent cleaned. Once that was done, they walked outside and watched as Michael pushed a button on the tent. The button caused the tent to collapse on itself, before turning into a capsule.

Michael – "So glad you and Pip decided to put the tent inside one of your company's capsules, Bulma."

Bulma – "Pip and I decided it'd be much easier to put the tent in a capsule to carry around than in something like a box. Pretty creative, don't ya think?"

Twilight – "I'll say. Makes carrying large, heavy objects around much easier."

Michael – "That it does. Now let's get moving!"

Everyone – "Right!"

Michael led the others down the path towards Hazel, and hopefully Applejack, Rainbow, and Yang.

A little while later, Michael was running along the ground, while some of the others were either being carried through the sky by the Z-Fighters, or in Bulma's ship. Suddenly, Michael stopped himself from falling off a cliff with a VERY steep drop-off.

Ruby – "Uh, guys. Michael stopped."

The others saw where Ruby was pointing to. Michael then yelled out to the others.

Michael – "See ya on the other side of the ravine!"

Tien – "What does he mean by that?"

Michael then decided to jump off the cliff, much to the others shock.

Krillin – "I always thought Goku and Vegeta were crazy sometimes, but Michael's taking it to a whole new level."

Spitfire – "Don't worry. He knows what he's doing."

Yamcha – "How do you know that?"

Spitfire – "You want your proof? Then follow me."

The others did just that, hoping that Spitfire was right. A couple miles down the valley, where the ravine is higher, everyone but Spitfire looked down and saw that the fog in the valley was being split down the middle.

Twilight – "Who, or what, is causing this?"

Spitfire – "Wait for it."

The person that was causing the fog to part was Michael.

Ruby – "Michael?! What gives Spitfire?"

Spitfire – "You want to know the answer? Then just watch what Michael does."

**(Insert Music: Sonic Forces OST – Fist Bump)**

**-**I Can't Do This Alone-

-Even Though I Am Strong-

-Need Something More Than Me-

-Someone To Push Me To Victory-

-Let's See What We Can Do-

-Together, Me And You-

-Can't Be Afraid To Try-

-Kiss Your Fears Goodbye-

-No Looking Back-

-You And I, We're On The Attack-

-Full Speed Ahead-

-Running To The Sunset-

-Such A Different Feeling-

-Both Of Us Believing-

-We Can Make It Better-

-Together, We Can Show The World What We Can Do-

-You Are Next To Me And I'm Next To You-

-Push Me On Through Until The Battle's Won-

-No One's Gonna Give A Thing To Us-

-Into Each Other We Put Our Trust-

-Standing United, After The Flight-

-All Alone, We Will Never Be-

-The Two Of Us Are Holding The Key-

-We See Today, A World We Couldn't See-

-Before I Say Goodbye To You, One More Last Fist Bump-

**(Music Ends)**

Jaune – "Wow Michael. Never knew you could run THAT fast before."

Michael – "Thank Pip. She made the shoes I'm currently wearing. They're the whole reason that I'm running as fast as I am right now."

Piccolo – "How fast are you running?"

Michael – "According to a friend of ours, running normally with the shoes is 765 MPH, while boosting is 1,034 MPH." (The Game Theorists actually did a YouTube video about this.)

Krillin – "You're joking, right?"

Michael – "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Tien – "Afraid not."

Piccolo – "We can ask questions later. We're getting close to Applejack, Rainbow, and Yang anyway."

Michael – "Piccolo's right. Let's keep moving."

Michael and Piccolo led the group to the clearing. In the middle of the clearing was Hazel, with the cage holding Applejack, Rainbow, and Yang inside it.

Krillin – "Applejack and Yang are the ones with blond hair, right?"

Michael – "Yeah. Why?"

Krillin – "Seems like that Hazel guy did a number on them."

Michael saw that Krillin was right. Applejack and Yang had some very serious injuries on them. He guessed them to be a couple hours old. That means that the two of them tried to fight for their and Rainbow's freedom while they were eating breakfast.

Michael – _"No doubt those two tried to fight Hazel, but they clearly underestimated his power. Without the proper training, all ten girls could easily get taken down in a heartbeat. That means that the quicker I get them all back together, the faster I can get to training them and help them get stronger."_

Hazel got up, unlocked the cage, and pulled the three girls out of it. In that exact same moment, Michael knew he had to make a move.

Michael – _"It's now or never!"_

As quick as lighting, Michael ran out the bushes and lunged at Hazel.

Hazel threw the girls on the ground. Applejack and Yang cried out in pain due to their injuries.

Hazel – "Time's up for you three."

The three girls closed their eyes. Suddenly, Michael appeared in the air behind Hazel. Hazel was then kicked in the right side of his head. The force was so great, it caused his body to nearly break a tree in half. Michael then rushed over to the trio. He took out a senzu bean, broke it, and gave a half each to the two brawlers. They were soon back on their feet.

Applejack – "Thanks for the save Michael."

Michael – "Don't mention it. Now let's get back to the others."

The trio ran back to the others, but were cut off by Grim on the way over. Ruby and Twilight led their group at the Grim. Gohan and his small group shortly followed. A few Beowulf's nearly got at the trio, but Ruby, Twilight, and Gohan cut the Grim down before they got close.

Twilight – "You three okay?"

Applejack – "Just fine sugarcube. Who's the big guy helping ya save us?"

Gohan – "Name's Gohan. I'm an old friend and former teacher of Michael's."

Rainbow – "We can get to know each other later. For now, let's get out of here."

Yang – "I'm with Rainbow."

Meanwhile, Michael had been trading punches with Hazel. Much like how he had trouble with Tyrian before, he was having trouble with Hazel as well.

Hazel – "I have to give you credit boy. You lasted longer than I thought you would. Too bad your friends won't be around to see your demise!"

Hazel snapped his fingers. The Grim under his control suddenly went berserk and started attacking with more strength and viciousness. Michael watched in despair as his friends desperately fought back against the Grim.

Michael – _"We can't keep fighting like this. We're just tiring ourselves out. Everyone keeps getting hurt because of me. I can't do that. I won't watch anymore. I…I feel it slipping."_

Michael's anger had finally reached its boiling point.

Michael – _"AND I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!"_

Michael charged up his energy, his anger fueling him. Hazel only chuckled at the sight in front of him.

Hazel – 'So. That's it, huh. You are making the same mistake Applejack and Yang did, boy! Don't think you can beat me just by powering up."

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Z OST – Gohan's Anger)**

Michael – "Stop It!"

Hazel – "Huh?"

Michael – "That's Enough!"

The Grim attacked the others again. Some got a few cuts and bruises, while others suffered a few minor injuries.

Michael – "Tell Them To Stop It!"

Hazel stood there, amazed at Michael's power and wanting him to push past his limits. The ground around Michael's feet started breaking apart.

Hazel – "That's the way! Let it all go!"

Michael's energy kept on increasing. His hair got even spikier, along with his muscle mass getting bigger as well. Michael released all of his energy with a final scream that echoed across the entire realm.

Hazel – "Incredible…"

**(Music Ends)**

The output of power was so great, the shockwave from it sent dust flying across the clearing. Anyone that was lying on the ground, however, were caught in the dust cloud that was kicked up by the shockwave. On the positive side, those that were lying on the ground were smart enough to put their heads down and close their eyes, so that none of them were blinded by the dust. Once the dust settled, Michael was standing in the same spot, but this time as a SDJ2 instead of a SDJ, the obvious difference being the streaks of electricity running along his body. He had a glare of complete anger on his face.

Michael – "I Can Never Forgive You For What You've Done!"

Hazel started backing away from Michael, being in complete fear of the boy's newfound power.


	10. Chapter 9

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 9: Unleash The Warrior Within! Michael Takes The Offensive!**

Hazel stood there, completely shocked at what just happened in front of him. He then snapped his fingers, sending the Grim at Michael instead. A total of five hundred Grim are sent to attack Michael.

Twilight – "Watch out!"

Michael lunged at the giant horde of Grim, killing each of them with a single blow. One of the Grim, a Beowulf, got behind Michael, but had its head crushed before it could attack at all. Hazel just stood there, complete shock and fear on his face at what just happened in front of him.

Hazel – _"He's too strong. There's no way I can be-"_

Hazel was interrupted mid-thought by Michael, who had punched Hazel while he was just standing frozen in place.

Michael – "If you won't attack, then I'll take the initiative!"

Hazel was still standing from Michael's punch, but he was also coughing up blood.

Hazel – "Damn…you…"

Michael – "Platinum."

Platinum – "Right."

The two Dragonys ran at Hazel with spheres of energy in their hands. They connected the two spheres, letting it become one giant sphere of energy, before thrusting it at Hazel.

Michael & Platinum – "TAKE THIS! **ODAMA SOULSENGAN!"**

Despite using his aura as a barrier, Hazel still felt the full force of the attack. Hazel struggled, but was able to stand under his own power. Michael just stared at Hazel before sharing a glance with Platinum. They nodded their heads to each other, followed by flying into the air. They started charging up another attack using the sphere of spirit and dust energies.

Michael & Platinum – _"It's not enough!"_

Michael looked down at one of his two beloved before calling out to her.

Michael – "Hey Spitfire! Don't mind giving us a hand here?"

Spitfire – "Not at all!"

Hazel – "Oh no you don't!"

Spitfire quickly flew up to avoid the Grim that Hazel sent at her. She then quickly made a sphere of energy in her left hand. She then thrust the sphere into the one that Michael and Platinum had already made. Spitfire's additional energy turned the sphere into a giant energy shuriken.

Michael – "It's done! Stay back you two!"

Platinum & Spitfire – "Right!"

The two girls back away as Michael got ready to use his new attack on the Grim trying to attack his friends.

Yama – "Pip. Have you seen Michael use this attack before?"

Pip – "Not really. You?"

Yama – "Nope. Anyone else?"

Everyone else said that they had never seen Michael use this attack before. Everyone except for one though…

Percy – "I've seen him use it once before."

All faces turned to look at the oldest of the four siblings.

Yama – "You've seen him use it before Percy?"

Percy – "Yes. We were fighting a group of fifty to a hundred Grim at the time. And trust me when I say this, the amount of damage you THINK that this attack is gonna do, it's actually gonna be a good 10,000-100,000 times that."

Pip – "You're joking right?"

Percy – "Afraid not."

They all turned back to watch Michael fire off his attack at Hazel.

Michael knew he had to attack before the Grim got too close to the others.

Michael – "Hey Ya Bloody Grim! Take This! **SOULSENSHURIKEN!"**

Michael surprised everyone however. Instead of throwing his attack at either Hazel or the Grim horde, Michael hurtled his attack towards the ground.

Vegeta – "Is he nuts?!"

Goku – "I'm with ya Vegeta. There have been times where you and I have done some crazy stuff. Yet whenever we have Michael with us, he ALWAYS finds a way to top what we do."

Beerus – "I wouldn't really say the boy's crazy."

Whis – "What do you mean by that Lord Beerus?"

Beerus – "Remember the one time he played you in a game of chess?"

Whis – "Unfortunately…"

Vegeta – "What happened?"

Beerus – "While it seemed that Whis was dominating Michael, the boy had in fact been playing a second strategy right from the start. Within the first five turns, Whis had called check on Michael. Over the next three turns though, Michael pulled off his plan and beat Whis. By the time the two of us realized what Michael's plan was, Whis had already ended his turn."

Goku – "So Michael's next turn…"

Whis – "…was the one he called Checkmate and won."

Vegeta – "Wow. So you think he's trying to implore the same kind of strategy here?"

Beerus – "I do."

The two Saiyans, God of Destruction, and Angel went back to watching the fight.

Michael's Soulsenshuriken kept speeding towards the ground. Only when the chance presented itself, would Michael make his move.

Michael – _"Wait for it…"_

Michael waited till the shadow of his attack touched the ground.

Michael – _"Now!"_

Michael tilted his hand up, making his attack take a sharp 90 degree turn towards the Grim. The energy Shuriken had cut through many of the Grim. Michael knew there was one thing he could do to make the attack kill all of the Grim in one go. He pointed the palm of his right hand at the energy Shuriken.

Michael – "Expand!"

The energy Shuriken got bigger. All of the Grim that Hazel had at his disposal had been killed in an instant. The big man fell to his knees in shock and disbelief.

Hazel – _"How?! How can one goddamn brat be this strong?!"_

Michael landed on the opposite side of the clearing from Hazel.

Michael – "Give up Hazel. You've lost."

Hazel – "Give up? Why should I give up…To A Miserable Brat Like You?!"

Hazel fired a blast at Michael, who caught it and absorbed the energy from it.

Michael – "Like I said. Give up. You can't win."

Hazel was just plain angry now, what with his pride being hurt. He began charging up an attack. Michael decided to do the same.

Michael – **"Soul Aether… Kamehameha! KAAAAA… MEEEEE…"**

Hazel kept charging up his attack.

Michael – **"…HAAAAA…"**

Hazel – "Iwon'tlose, Iwon'tlose, Iwon'tlose!"

Michael – **"…MEEEEE…"**

Hazel – "DIE YOU MISERABLE BRAT!"

Michael – **"…HAAAAA!"**

The two attacks collided. Despite how much stronger Hazel was than Michael initially, Michael tapped into a small bit of power from his second semblance, which gave him more than enough power to overtake Hazel. Michael's attack not only overpowered Hazel's, but was too much for the tall hunter's body to withstand. Once the smoke cleared, Hazel was still alive, but his body had taken too much damage. Michael walked up to Hazel.

Michael – "You stupid fool."

Michael jabbed Hazel in the forehead with his index finger, the extra force causing his body to fall over. Michael then started walking back towards the others, who were cheering and celebrating his victory.

Platinum – "Nice job Michael."

Michael – "Thanks. Now let's work on a strategy to save the remaining girls from Watts."

Platinum & Spitfire – "Right!"

They didn't have to wait long. Watts burst into the clearing, heading towards Hazel's fallen body. He had also stupidly decided to let go of the cage, causing it to nearly crash into a tree. Before it could, Michael jumped in front of the cage, putting an equal amount of force against it. The four girls inside held onto the bars on the other side so they didn't get hurt. Michael then grabbed a bar on his side before gently lowering the cage down. He then walked around and unlocked the cage, releasing the four remaining captives. Rarity and Fluttershy ran over and hugged Michael.

Rarity – "Welcome back Michael!"

Fluttershy – "Same here!"

Michael – "Thanks you two. And you two must be Blake and Weiss, right?"

Blake & Weiss – "Yes."

Michael – "Nice to officially meet you both."

Weiss – "Same here. Not every day you get to meet someone as famous as Michael is. Right Blake?"

Blake – "Pretty much."

Michael – "Thanks. Platinum! Spitfire!"

The duo landed near Michael.

Platinum – "What do ya need?"

Michael – "Spitfire. Can you take these four back to the others?"

Spitfire – "On it. Come on, you four. And stay in front of me so Watts doesn't try anything funny."

Blake, Fluttershy, Rarity, & Weiss – "Right!"

The five girls ran off towards the rest of their group. Platinum stood next to Michael.

Platinum – "Need my help with Watts?"

Michael – "Pretty much."

Watts had already stood up and was glaring at Michael.

Watts – "You'll pay for this you brat!"

Platinum returned to her elements around Michael's neck. Michael got into his fighting stance, which was a cross between Goku's and Vegeta's.

Michael – "We'd like to see you try!"

The two fighters then launched themselves at each other.


	11. Chapter 10

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 10: A New State Achieved! Super Soul Dragony Three!**

Despite not transforming, Michael was holding his own against Watts without much trouble.

Ruby – "Gotta give Michael credit. He's holding his own here."

Twilight – "Yeah. But for how long?"

Yang – "I'm with Twilight. Watts has to have something up his sleeve, but what is it?"

Watts pulled a nightmare jewel from his pocket.

Michael – _"Here we go again."_

Platinum – _"Afraid so."_

Watts – "I'm sure you know what this is?"

Michael – "Unfortunately."

Watts – "Then you know what it does."

Watts popped the shard into his mouth. A very dark aura surrounded him. Watts also had what looked like Grim armor on him as well.

Michael – "So it seems that Salem and Discord were finally able to infuse the discord jewels with the power of the Grim."

Watts – "Exactly."

Michael – "Nothing I can't handle."

Michael powered up to SDJ2 and charged at Watts, punching him square in the face.

Pinkie – "Atta boy Michael!"

Michael smirked at Watts. But he only chuckled in response.

Watts – "Is that really all you have to show?"

Watts moved so quickly, Michael barely had any time to react. Next thing the other know, Michael's laying on the ground on his right side in pain.

Michael – _"How?! We were practically even in power before! What happened?!"_

Watts – "Thanks to this nightmare Grim jewel, I now have more than enough power to dispose of you all."

Michael – _"Not even Spitfire's strong enough to stop him. I need my god forms now! Wait! My inner soul semblance, that's it! I only used a part of its power before on Hazel, but now I know I have no choice but to use its full power against Watts in his Nightmare Grim form. Not only that, but I'll also have to use Super Dragony 3 as well. It's the only way to beat him."_

Michael powered down to his base form. Watts looked at him in pity.

Watts – "Giving up already?"

Michael – "Not really. Just decided that it's better for me to go all out on you. Don't mind?"

Watts – "Go ahead. Not like it's gonna really change the outcome or anything."

**(Insert Music: DBZ OST – Super Saiyan Three)**

Michael – "You're gonna love this. Trust me. What you're seeing now is my normal state."

Michael went into his Inner Soul state, followed by SDJ and SDJ2. Michael states that these are his super forms combined with his Inner Soul semblance. When combined with Inner Soul, the forms become Super Soul Dragony (SSDJ) and Super Soul Dragony 2 (SSDJ2).

Michael – "This is Inner Soul, my second semblance. This is Inner Soul combined with Super Dragony, or Super Soul Dragony. And this is what is known as a Super Soul Dragony that's ascended past a Super Soul Dragony. Or, you could just call this a Super Soul Dragony 2."

Watts – "Ho hum. What a useless transformation. You've changed your hair, so what?"

Michael chuckled at Watts.

Michael – "Just wait."

Yama – "Hey Ozpin, James. Have either of you heard of that before? A Hunter or Huntress combining their semblance with a transformation."

Ozpin – "Not really. You James?"

Ironwood – "I'm just as clueless about this as you are."

Pip – "What about you Dr. Oobleck?"

Oobleck – "Afraid I don't know much on the subject either, sorry."

Yama – "That's alright."

Qrow – "If you ask me, it seems like Platinum would have just as much knowledge about this as Michael would."

Percy – "What makes you say that?"

Ghira – "Think about it. Michael probably came up with doing it, but he asked Platinum if it could be done. She confirmed it and helped Michael perfect controlling it as well."

Jacque – "That would most likely mean that she's done it before."

Ghira – "Correct."

Port – "It seems like the best opinion we have at the moment."

Oobleck – "No doubt. Pip, why don't you and I ask them about this when we catch up. Sound like a plan?"

Pip – "I'm in!"

Oobleck – "Good! Now let's go back to watching your little brother fight."

Everyone turned back to the screen.

Rainbow – "Has he truly found a way to surpass an ascended Super Soul Dragony? Is that possible?"

Nora – "He must be bluffing. I mean, what would that make him, double ascended?"

Michael – "And This…"

Jaune – "What's…He…Doing?"

Michael – "…Is…To Go…Even Further…Beyond!"

Michael charged up his power. The output was so great, all ten girls of the Mane Six and Team RWBY couldn't stay on their feet.

Applejack – "It's…Unreal! How Is He Generating That Much Power?!"

Fluttershy – "Do it Michael."

Blake – "It's too much."

Michael kept charging up his energy, causing even more of it to flood out of his body.

Ren – "Has Michael gone crazy? If he doesn't stop this, everything is gonna be destroyed."

Michael's power was still pouring out of him, along with his hair growing out as well. A bright light surrounded Michael. Once it died down, Michael was standing in the same spot he was in before, but this time his hair was past his waist, with the left side being gold, and the right side being bright purple. Watts just stood there with a look of complete shock on his face.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "And this is what I like to call Super Soul Dragony 3."


	12. Chapter 11

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 11: Ultimate Battle! Super Soul Dragony Three Vs. Nightmare Grim!**

Yang – "He just totally stole my hairstyle."

Ruby pulled on her older sister's ear.

Yang – "Ow! What was that for Ruby?!"

Ruby – "There are two problems with your statement Yang. One, the right side of Michael's hair is purple. And two, Michael's hair is spikier, while yours is more curled."

Yang paled at her little sister's statement. But she also knew that Ruby was right.

Yang – "You're right. My bad."

Meanwhile, Watts just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, completely shocked at what was in front of him. His expression then turned from shock to anger.

Watts – "What is the meaning of this, you brat?!"

Michael – "Your nightmare Grim jewel. How much does it multiply your power by?"

Watts – "Between 5 and 10 million. Why do you ask?"

Michael – "My Dragony State multiplies my base form's power by 100x. Super Dragony does another 50x, making it 5,000x so far. Super Dragony 2 doubles that, making it 10,000x when I punched you. Still with me so far?"

Watts – "Pretty much."

Michael – "Now comes the best part. And believe me, this'll wipe that smirk off your face Watts."

Watts scoffed at Michael's statement.

Watts – "As if two additional forms will make that much of a difference."

Michael – "That's where you're wrong, my dear Watts. You see, Super Dragony 3 multiplies my power by another 4, making it 40,000x. Now, my Inner Soul semblance however…"

Watts – "Oh, what is it. 5-10 times?!"

Watts fell on his back, laughing hysterically at what he THOUGHT was the multiplier for Michael's second semblance. Michael and the others, however, weren't amused.

Vegeta – "This Watts guy is really starting to get on my nerves."

Champa – "Tell me about it. This guy actually thinks he can beat Michael?!"

Cabba – "You believe Michael can win, Lord Champa?"

Champa – "Of course I do! Hey Goku. Didn't you and Vegeta train Michael?"

Goku – "We did!"

Hit – "You both trained him?"

Vegeta – "Yeah. The boy may not look it, but he's very strong. Not to mention wicked smart too."

Vados – "I'm sure you two have won a couple of spars against him before."

The two fighters of Universe 7 looked at each other before laughing.

Cabba – "What's so funny?"

Vegeta – "That's just it. All the spars that Kakarot and I had with Michael when we were training him, including the ones after his training with us was over, and we never once beat him."

The group of four from Universe 6 looked at the two Saiyans in complete shock.

Champa – "He's THAT strong?!"

Goku – "Yep."

Vados – "Wow…"

Vegeta – "Don't forget. The boy can only get stronger from here."

They all went back to watching the fight between Michael and Watts.

Michael – "You truly are a fool."

**(Insert Music: DBZ Kai OST – A Moment For Shuddering)**

Michael – "You see, the multiplier for my Inner Soul semblance is actually 1,000x.

Everyone – "1,000x?!"

Watts – _"Wait! Then that means…"_

Michael – "That means that Super Soul Dragony 3 multiplies my base form's power by 40,000,000x!"

Watts knew that he couldn't win now, it was over. Michael launched himself at Watts to finish the fight. Before he could, two familiar figures stood between him and Watts.

**(Music Ends)**

Hazel – "Don't tell us you're giving up that easily?"

Watts – "Tyrian! Hazel! You're both alright!"

Tyrian – "We're both better now than how we were before. Now what's say we fight together and get rid of this brat?"

Hazel & Watts – "Agreed."

The three hunters loyal to Salem turned towards Michael.

Watts – "No hard feelings."

Michael – "None at all."

Michael now knew that the real fight had begun.

Champa – "Wait! Didn't he beat those two already?"

Beerus – "He did. No doubt that Salem woman did something to fully revive them both. What do you say Whis?"

Whis – "I'd have to agree with you Lord Beerus."

Vados – "Are you afraid for Michael, Lord Champa?"

Champa – "More like I'm afraid of WHAT he's gonna do to those three. God knows they deserve it though."

Goku – "Hard to argue there!"

Michael was having fun fighting just Watts before, but now that Tyrian and Hazel had rejoined the fight, Michael was having major trouble fighting the three of them, along with the fact that all three of them had swallowed two nightmare Grim jewels EACH.

Michael – _"Please let a miracle show itself."_


	13. Chapter 12

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 12: A Small Glimpse Of Hope Appears! Michael Relearns Super Dragony God?**

Michael – _"I need to think of something quick. If I don't, I'm as good as dead."_

Watts – "Your times up, boy."

Michael knew he had to do something now, otherwise these three would never be stopped.

**(Insert Music: Limit Break X Survivor Full English Cover by KyleAB5000)**

Michael powered up and charged at the three men, hoping he was able to do as much damage to them as he could. The trio met him halfway. Punches started being traded right away.

-3… 2… 1… Let's fight! Here we go!-

-The latest obsession? Come join the flow!-

-We will hold this for all to see-

-Getting pumped up! All these new foes!-

-Nothing held back is what I propose-

-I can't get no satisfaction-

-(Woo-Hoo) Waiting here alone-

-(Woo-Hoo) Boredom is a stone…-

-…gathering weight, falling from this clear blue sky (Let's fly high)-

-(Woo-Hoo) We will spread our wings-

-(Woo-Hoo) 'til we live like kings-

-Breaking through into a whole new world-

Despite getting knocked down, Michael kept getting back up.

Spitfire – _"Come on Michael."_

-The door of possibilities-

-Forever just beyond our reach-

-Unless we push (Hey)-

-Unless we break (Hey)-

-Through all these walls the gods have made-

-You know it's all easy for me-

-To break those limits that you see-

-Somewhere beyond (Hey)-

-Out of their sight (Hey)-

-You'll find me waiting there for you-

-Dragon Ball Super-

-Let's fight, and blow the Omni-King away!-

Michael kept fighting, kept pushing Tyrian, Hazel, and Watts back, knowing that if he gave them even an inch of space, he'd never be able to stop them again.

-Think back to the good days of old-

-It's the greatest thing to behold-

-Turn your dreams to reality-

-Now it's time to break out your rage-

-Light the fires, burn up the stage-

-I can't get more satisfaction-

-(Woo-Hoo) Take your energy-

-(Woo-Hoo) All your memories-

-Make everything fall into place, clear your mind (Let's fly high)-

-(Woo-Hoo) Stand your ground and fight-

-(Woo-Hoo) Push with all your might-

-Warriors fighting for their lives-

Mane Six & Team RWBY – _"Don't stop now!"_

Goku & Vegeta – _"Keep pushing!"_

-The door of possibilities-

-I know it's something we can reach-

-We will survive (Hey)-

-We will not lose (Hey)-

-Let's give it everything we've got-

-All of those limits that you saw?-

-I'm gonna leave you all in awe-

-This is the end (Hey)-

-Nowhere to run (Hey)-

-You know I'm waiting here for you-

'-Dragon Ball Super-

-Gods of destruction ain't even got a chance-

Michael was knocked down again.

Tyrian – "Give up boy. You've lost already."

Michael – "LIKE HELL I WILL!"

Michael charged up his energy again. This time though, the others had trouble reading his power.

Twilight – "Ruby, please tell me you and your team can get a read on Michael's power?"

Ruby – "Somewhat. You?"

Rainbow – "We barely can at all! It's like his power is there one sec, then gone the next!"

Gohan – "Wait. Didn't dad's power do the same thing when he achieved Super Saiyan God?"

Piccolo – "Then that means…"

Spitfire – "…he's somewhat regained his Super Dragony God form."

Spitfire knew there was only one person who could help Michael truly relearn SDG.

Spitfire – _"Percy. He may be the only one able to help Michael."_

Tyrian, Hazel, and Watts were also having trouble reading Michael's power. Despite that, they knew any attack Michael threw at them, they'd stop it no problem.

Michael – _"This one's for you Jonathan."_

Michael began charging up his attack.

Watts – "Get ready!"

Michael – "TAKE THIS! GOD SOUL AETHER… FINAL GALICK KAMEHAMEHA! KAAAAA… MEEEEE… HAAAAA… MEEEEE… HAAAAA!"

Despite pushing back against Michael's attack, the three men felt their feet moving along the ground.

Watts – _"What?! IMPOSSIBLE?!"_

-The door of possibilities-

-Forever just beyond our reach-

-Unless we push (Hey)-

-Unless we break (Hey)-

-Through all these walls the gods have made-

-All of those limits that you saw?-

-Gone! With a super Kamehameha!-

-Somewhere beyond (Hey)-

-Out of their sight (Hey)-

-You'll find me waiting there for you-

-You've heard all the rumors-

-I'll go beyond super-

-Dragon Ball Super-

-Let's fight, and blow the Omni-King away!-

**(Music Ends)**

The power was too much to handle. Michael's blast had nearly vaporized Tyrian, Hazel, and Watts on the spot. Thanks to Salem however, the three of them were not only healed of their injuries, but also allowed to fuse together with a Wyvgrim.

? – "That feels much better."

Michael – "And you are?"

? – "Forgive me. The name's Tyhatts."

Michael – _"Think I may be in trouble here."_

Tyhatts – "Shall we continue?"

Michael – "Fine."

The fighting continued, but little did Michael realize that this fight was only gonna get tougher for him.

Pip – "This is bad. Really, REALLY bad."

Yama – "I'll say. What do you think Percy?"

Percy – "All we can do right now…is hope everything goes well."

Goku – "Damnit! And to think he actually won to!"

Vegeta – "I'm just as angry as you are Kakarot!"

Beerus – "So now what do we do?"

Goku – "We sit and wait."

Vegeta – "What are you crazy?! The boy that you and I took in as a student is getting his sorry ass handed to him, and you just want to sit back and do nothing?!"

Goku – "There's nothing we can do Vegeta. Even if you, me, Hit, and Cabba went down there now to help Michael, we'd just be in the same boat as him."

Cabba – "Sorry Vegeta, but I'm gonna have to agree with Goku on this one. Just looking at the situation tells me that we don't stand a chance against Tyhatts at all."

Champa – "Even if Beerus and I teamed up with you four, I still don't that it would be enough to win."

Beerus – "Whis. Any chance you could try to teleport yourself to Gohan and the others?"

Whis – "I'll try Lord Beerus."

Whis tapped his staff on the ground, but nothing happened. Whis looked around with a puzzled look on his face.

Whis – "Maybe I did something wrong. Vados, you don't mind giving this a go too, do you?"

Vados – "Sure."

Vados did the same thing as her brother, but like before, nothing happened. Both Angels looked at their staffs to see what the problem was. After a few seconds, they found the cause of it.

Vados – "So that's it."

Champa – "What's up?"

Whis – "Seems Salem decided to put up a barrier spell, keeping us trapped in here for the time being."

Beerus – "Well that's just great! Now we have no choice but to just sit here and watch Michael suffer."

The others knew Lord Beerus was right. Salem had forced their hand. They were being forced to watch as their friend suffered before being killed.

Goku & Vegeta – _"Come on Michael! You can do it!"_

Spitfire stood there watching in complete despair as the man she loved was getting beat down within an inch of his life. She wanted to help, but also knew that she wasn't strong to face Tyhatts on her own. The only thing she COULD do was pray and hope that a miracle soon showed itself.

Spitfire – _"Please Goddess Hylia! Please help Michael through this ordeal!"_

Meanwhile, Michael was somehow staying alive in this fight. The question was, how much longer could he last for?

Michael – _"I need to think of something quick! If I don't, I'm as good as dead!"_

Michael couldn't think of anything that could truly help him at this point. Suddenly, he remembered the one thing that had helped him and Percy out of some dire situations before.

Michael – _"Of course! The Potara Fusion! It's the only way to take Tyhatts down! I have the earrings on me, I just have to ask Percy if he's willing to do it. At least he's more willing to do fusion with me than Vegeta is with Goku. Percy! You there?"_

Percy replied right away.

Percy – _"Right here little bro. What do ya need?"_

Michael – _"Look, I know this is out of the blue. But I need you to do Potara Fusion with me."_

Percy took a second before responding.

Percy – _"You sure Potara Fusion's the only way?"_

Michael – _"None of my attacks are working. I haven't used the Spirit Bomb yet because I'm afraid I won't be able to gather enough energy for it, along with the fact that I don't want any of the others to get hurt trying to buy me time to make it, as well as that it may not do any damage to Tyhatts at all. I don't know what else to do!"_

Percy saw how dire his brother's situation was. The only times that they used Potara Fusion or the Fusion Dance were when they couldn't beat their opponent(s) on their own. The one good thing is that unlike Vegeta, Percy is able to keep his pride and ego in check, making it easier for their fused states to get rid of their opponents as quickly as possible.

Percy – _"Send me a Potara earring! Quickly!"_

Michael – _"On it!"_

Michael pulled the Potara earrings out of his pocket. He kept one of them in his left hand, while his right hand lightly threw the other earring into the air before it teleported away to Percy. Tyhatts saw what was going on and decided to stop playing around.

Tyhatts – "You've Lived Long Enough Boy!"

Tyhatts launched himself at Michael, with a big sphere made of Ki, Spirit, and Dust energy in his right hand.

Percy – "Come on, come on!"

Tyhatts – "It's Time To Die!"

Percy – "There! It's on!"

Michael – "Awesome. Thanks, Percy."

A bright light came from the Potara earrings. A portal appeared next to Percy.

Percy – "See you guys in a bit!"

The earring pulled Percy into the portal. Once he was through, the bodies of the two brothers merged together in a blinding flash of light. Tyhatts's expression went from sheer joy to confusion. Once the light died down, his expression changed again, this time to complete shock and fear. The new fighter was more than ready to fight Tyhatts head on.

? – "All right!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 13: His Name Is Perhael! Enter The Fusion Between Brothers?**

The new fighter punched and kicked at the air, testing out his range of motion. Once he was satisfied, he turned towards Tyhatts. Tyhatts was going to attack the mysterious fighter, but decided not to.

? – "He dropped his guard. Great."

The fighter sent a shockwave at Tyhatts, which left a VERY deep gash on the fused Hunter's left cheek.

? – "Sorry about that. Did I catch you by surprise?"

The gash heals almost instantly.

? – "What do you call a Perton and a Michael? Perhael sounds alright. I wasn't a bit worried about sharing a body, since I've done this before."

Tyhatts – "Say what you want. Young Michael was starting to bore me anyway. Maybe now I'll have some decent competition."

Perhael egged Tyhatts to attack him.

Perhael – "Yoo-hoo."

Tyhatts – "Cut That Out!"

Tyhatts tried to attack Perhael, but was met with a few kicks instead. Tyhatts was able to get a good amount of offense in, but it barely did anything to Perhael.

Perhael – "Thanks a lot. That was a good warmup.

Tyhatts – "Nice bravado! I bet you won't talk so tough once I get my hands on you!"

Tyhatts literally threw his hands at Perhael, who dodged them very easily. Perhael flew at Tyhatts, but was cut off by Tyhatts's tail. Tyhatts hit Perhael with his tail, sending him into the ground.

Tyhatts – "What a shame. Dropping like a fly and I'm not even trying."

Perhael appeared from the rubble, showing that he STILL hasn't taken ANY damage yet. Perhael cracked his neck and rotated his right shoulder, making sure that his body hasn't gotten THAT rusty since his LAST fight.

Perhael – "Nice shot. That one really got the blood flowing. Can you throw me another? Sorry about this, but the body's rather rusty. I'm sure you understand, you've been absorbing countless Grim after all."

Tyhatts – "The only thing this two man fusion has done is make you twice as foolish as before."

Perhael – "Funny. You think that up yourself."

Perhael launched himself at Tyhatts. Perhael got a good bunch of hits in, ending his onslaught with a blast on Tyhatts. Tyhatts floated down from the blast's explosion, with his left arm and both legs completely destroyed.

Tyhatts – "Curse You! What Have You Done To Me?!"

Perhael smirked.

Perhael – "Pull yourself together, would ya. It's humiliating."

Tyhatts smirked and did just that, regenerating his destroyed arm and legs to how they were before, along with the injuries he received from Perhael as well.

Perhael – "Now that's more like it."

The two started trading punches and kicks with each other.

Tyhatts – "Impressive. So it's true you can do more than just talk trash after all."

Perhael – "Trash talk huh? Interesting phrase. Maybe you'd do a better job if you put up more of a fight here."

Tyhatts – "I don't know what you're trying to suggest. There's no shame in taking what you need to hold your position. I'm one of Lady Salem's loyal followers."

Perhael – "That's old news. And just like you, it's about to be replaced."

They started trading punches and kicks again. Despite it being even at first, Perhael was soon starting to become too much for Tyhatts.

Tyhatts – "You fool! You haven't beaten me yet!"

Tyhatts once again healed his injuries. Suddenly, Tyhatts started charging up. Tyhatts shouted, a giant sphere of energy forming around him. Perhael braced himself for the shockwave. Tyhatts was holding a giant sphere of energy above him.

Perhael – "You wouldn't! Dumb question."

Tyhatts – "Yes. Isn't it though. Every time I've killed off a Hunter or Huntress, or even one of the Maidens, I took a bit of their energy with me. This orb is the culmination of years of death and destruction. We're Going To Play Catch! If This Falls To The Ground, You Can Say Goodbye To Your Friends And This Realm As Well! Are You Up For The Challenge? It's All In Your Hands Now! DON'T DROP THE BALL!"

Tyhatts laughs hysterically at Perhael's situation.

Tyhatts – "So. Are you ready to play?"

Perhael – "Ready? That all depends on what you mean. If you mean that I'm superior to you in every way, then yes."

Tyhatts – "What's That?!"

Perhael – "I'm ready. Go for it. I'll make you a wager. You see this spot? I won't move from it."

Tyhatts – "You're Awful Confident For Someone So Small! But If That's The Way You Want To Play This, Then Fine!"

Tyhatts threw the sphere at Perhael, who struggled trying to stop it.

Perhael – "Here. You're turn."

Perhael charges up his power. He then starts running at Tyhatts, while STILL CARRYING the energy sphere. After running a good distance, Perhael drop kicks the energy sphere at Tyhatts, who moves out of the sphere's path. The sphere launches into deep space before exploding. Both fighters ignore the backdraft from Tyhatts's blast. Perhael then teleported to be a few yards away from Tyhatts in the air.

Tyhatts – "I dare say you've been toying with me all along! If you could've sent that energy ball into space, you could've inflected much more damage to me earlier! But you still don't compare! No one compares to me!"

Perhael – "You're wrong Tyhatts! I'm destined to destroy you!"

Perhael charged up his energy before turning into a Super Dragony.

Perhael – "Call me Super Perhael!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 14: The Battle's Ultimate Climax! Super Perhael's Final Strike!**

The two fighters traded shots at each other once again. Though it didn't really seem like it, Perhael had the advantage.

Perhael – "Have to give you credit old man! You've been doing pretty well so far. But tell me, how much longer can you last?"

Tyhatts looked desperate. He was willing to do ANYTHING to get rid of Perhael right now. Perhael saw it as well.

Tyhatts – "Oh well then. If I can't beat you, THEN I'LL JUST TAKE YOU WITH ME INSTEAD!"

Tyhatts launched a blast at Perhael. Perhael was ready to intercept it, but felt a pair of hands push him out of the way. Perhael turned to see that the person was Spitfire!

Perhael – "YOU DAMN FOOL!"

The blast went off, with Spitfire caught right in the middle of it. The force threw her body to the ground.

Perhael – "SPITFIRE!"

Perhael quickly flew over to her body. She still had a pulse, but it was very faint.

Perhael – "Please Spitfire! Please don't die! Michael needs you! Soarin and Fleetfoot need you! The others need you! Please!"

A tear fell from Perhael's cheek and landed on Spitfire's chest. A light enveloped Spitfire, followed by her coming to, sitting up and clutching her head in slight pain.

Spitfire – "Ow, my head."

Perhael – "You're Alright!"

Spitfire – "I guess so. I remember pushing you out of the way, getting hit by Tyhatts's blast, hearing your voice, then waking up with a slight headache."

Perhael – "Michael and the others will explain what happened to you later. For now, let me escort you back to them."

Spitfire – "Okay."

Perhael helped Spitfire to her feet, followed by walking her back to the others.

Perhael – "Can you guys make sure she doesn't do that again?"

Ruby – "You can count on us Perhael!"

Perhael – "Thanks."

Perhael walked away from the others and faced Tyhatts again.

Tyhatts – "I do have to give that girl credit. Surprised she managed to survive my attack."

Perhael – "Say what you want. But know this, if you CAN'T beat a non-fused being like Spitfire, then you have no chance of beating me at all."

Perhael's comment pissed Tyhatts off. He charged up one final attack.

Tyhatts – "I must say Perhael, our time together was fun. But this is where we, as they say, 'part ways', so to speak."

Perhael – "My thoughts exactly."

Tyhatts – "Know this though. The one going out with a bang…"

Tyhatts's attack was ready.

Tyhatts – "…IS ME! SAY GOODBYE YOU BRAT! **AURA KILLER!"**

Perhael – "I'LL DECIDE WHEN THIS FIGHT IS OVER! TAKE THIS! **FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!"**

The two attacks collided, sending a giant shockwave across the ground. Perhael put everything he had in his attack but it still wasn't enough.

Perhael – _"Damnit! It's Not Enough! I Need To Think Of Something Fast! Otherwise We're All As Good As Dead!"_

Things were looking dimmer for Perhael, until he heard a voice in his head.

Spitfire – _"Don't You Dare Quit!"_

Perhael – _"Spitfire?!"_

Ruby – _"Spitfire Isn't The Only One Supporting You!"_

Twilight – _"Ruby's Right! We're With You As Well!"_

Perhael – _"Thank you."_

The girls gave Perhael more than enough energy to finish Tyhatts off. The additional energy pushed Tyhatts's own attack back at him, nearly killing him in the process.

Tyhatts – "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Perhael – "Sorry Tyhatts, but you lose."

Perhael reached up and took off the right Potara earring, ending the fusion. Perhael then split apart back into Michael and Percy.

Tyhatts split back into three. Their injuries were VERY serious. Salem saw to it that they were tended to right away.

Salem – "That brat will pay for this."

Percy returned to his sisters and their group.

Pip – "Good job keeping Super Janemba distracted so that Michael and Perton could do the Potara Fusion."

Percy – "Thanks. I still don't understand how Michael's able to juggle harmonizing the discord jewels, playing soccer, and doing his job as a Time Patroller. He makes it look so easy."

Yama – "Not to mention how much time and work he puts in to perfect his craft as a fighter and player."

Percy – "That's true."

Percy sat down, afraid that his body was gonna give out on him.

Yama – "Just rest for now. I'll wake you up when we get to Michael."

Percy – "Alright."

Percy laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Michael was still standing after his attack ended. After a few moments, he fell on his back due to exhaustion. Spitfire and the others rushed over to him.

Spitfire – "MICHAEL!"

Twilight – "Wait up Spitfire!"

Ruby – "Let's follow guys."

Everyone – "Right!"

Twilight, Ruby, Gohan, and the others closely followed Spitfire towards Michael. Once they got near him, they saw that his eyes were closed, but his wounds were mostly healed and he was breathing. Spitfire and Luna knelt down beside their beloved to make sure he was alright.

Spitfire – "You okay Michael?"

Michael – "Just fine Spitfire."

Ruby – "You beat them, right?"

Michael sat up.

Michael – "Yeah, but Salem pulled them through a portal at the last second, so I didn't kill them."

Twilight – "Despite that, you pretty much did a good amount of damage to them, right?"

Michael smirked.

Michael – "Fair enough."

Jaune and Gohan helped Michael to his feet.

Spitfire – "So what now?"

Michael – "Let's rest. We all need it after the way the last two days have gone. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone agreed to it. The group found a clearing to set up camp for the night. During dinner, Michael got a call from Whis.

Whis – "Hello? Michael? You there?"

Michael – "Hey Whis. How've you been?"

Whis – "Just fine. I have to admit, you've had a rough couple of days, huh?"

Michael – "Tell me about it. I'm just happy to have my friends with me safe and sound."

Whis – "Great to hear! Oh, I also have someone who'd like to say hi to you."

Vados – "Hello!"

Michael – "Hey Vados, long time no see."

Whis – "In case you were wondering, she, Lord Champa, Cabba and Hit joined us before your fight with Watts. The four of them have been watching you fight alongside us ever since."

Michael – "Thanks for the support!"

Vados – "Not at all."

Whis motioned for the others to join them.

Vados – "Seems we have some others who want to talk to you as well."

Goku, Vegeta, Hit, & Cabba – "Hey Michael!"

Michael – "Goku! Vegeta! So great to hear from you two again! Let me guess, the other two with you are Hit and Cabba, right?"

Cabba – "That's right."

Michael – "Nailed it!"

Everyone got a laugh out of that.

Hit – "So how are you feeling right now?"

Michael – "Still a little sore, but Nikasha says that I should be back to 100% by tomorrow morning. That means I should be able to start training the girls without any problems."

Goku – "That's great! We'll probably meet up with you and the girls while you're training them."

Michael – "Alright. Hope to see you guys then!"

Whis – "Same here. Bye!"

Michael and the others finished their meals, cleaned the dishes, and went off to bed. Michael was the most excited out of everyone, mostly because he was gonna see his two personal favorite friends, mentors, and rivals of the Z-Fighters again after five years. Despite being so excited, Michael quickly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	16. Chapter 15

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 15: Meeting Goku And Vegeta! Michael Works His Way To Becoming A God Again!**

Michael woke up early the next morning. He went to the bathroom to freshen up. He also took his Time Patroller gear into the bathroom to get dressed without waking Luna and Spitfire. After coming out of the bathroom, Michael starts walking towards that training field. He came across Luna and Spitfire outside of their room.

Michael – "I see you two decided to get up early."

Spitfire – "We figured you were getting ready to start training the girls. Don't mind if we join you?"

Michael – "Not at all."

The trio walked towards the training area. Team RWBY and the Mane Six were already there waiting for them.

Michael – "Nice to see that you girls got the memo."

Twilight – "We wanted to sleep in, but then we remembered that you were gonna start training us, so we got ready as quickly as we could."

Michael – "You girls could've taken your time getting ready. I needed the extra bit of rest after what I've put my body through the last two days."

Blake – "True. But we wanted as much time as possible before you came out here so we could learn how to achieve and use Ki energy without any problems at all."

Michael – "I can respect that dedication. So that means you girls have mastered everything?"

Ruby – "We've been waiting for you to show up and be the judge of that. You're the expert after all."

Michael – "Fair enough."

Twilight and Ruby fired off a pair of Kamehameha's, while Applejack and Yang each used a Galick Gun. Everyone else used a few moves that the rest of the Z-Fighters knew. Michael was very impressed with what he saw in front of him.

Michael – "I only have this to say. You all pass!"

Mane Six & Team RWBY – "Really?"

Michael – "Yep."

The girls celebrated. What they didn't know was that Michael had a second surprise for them as well. Suddenly, a purple skinned woman with pinkish-red hair appeared by Spitfire and Luna.

Michael – "Hey Chronoa! Long time no see!"

Chronoa – "Same here Michael! It's so great to see one of my personal favorite time patrollers again."

Michael escorted Chronoa over to the others.

Michael – "Everyone! This is my old friend Chronoa! She also holds the title of "Supreme Kai of Time". It's thank to her that I have a second surprise for you ten."

Chronoa handed out ten plastic cards, one for each of the girls. The cards were their own time patroller license. She also had an eleventh one for Spitfire.

Chronoa – "Here you go Spitfire."

Spitfire – "You sure I deserve it?"

Chronoa – "While it may not look it. You have helped Michael correct history more than once without realizing it."

Spitfire – "I'll accept it with pride then."

Chronoa – "Thanks!"

Goku – "Nice to see you're all together now."

Goku and Vegeta, along with Whis and the rest of their small group, appeared a few yards away from Michael and the girls.

Michael – "Goku! Vegeta! It's so great to see you guys again!"

Vegeta – "Likewise Michael. Nice to see that your attitude hasn't changed at all."

Michael – "Thanks."

Goku – "Feels like old times, huh?"

Michael – "I'll say. How about a friendly spar, for old time's sake?"

Vegeta – "I'm in! You Kakarot?"

Goku – "Sure! What about Hit and Cabba?"

Michael – "They're more than welcome to join you two. The more, the merrier, right?"

Goku – "Hard to argue there."

The five fighters started their 4-on-1 spar, with the others watching in awe.

Ozpin – "So the two guys with spiky hair are Goku and Vegeta?"

Percy – "Yep. Goku's the taller of the two, in case you're wondering."

Qrow – "So tell us. How strong is the bond between those two and Michael?"

Percy – "Most of the time, it was a master/student relationship. Once Michael completed both their training regimes, they both acknowledged his power and became his rivals. From what I've heard, the two of them haven't beaten Michael once."

Everyone stayed quiet while Percy continued talking.

Ghira – "Which of the two do you enjoy impersonating as?"

Percy – "Michael does a good job impersonating both of them. Should I join in though, Michael acts more like Goku, while I act like Vegeta."

Taiyang – "You two must have a lot of respect for them?"

Percy – "We do. Michael especially because he trained with them. Still wish I was there with them."

Pip suddenly had an idea.

Pip – "Here. Take these."

Pip handed Percy a pair of yellow Potara earrings. She then opened a portal behind him.

Percy – "What are you doing Pip?"

Pip – "Granting your wish!"

Percy – "Wait, What?!"

Pip had pushed Percy through the portal before he could get an answer from her.

Pip – "See you later big brother!"

The portal closed a few moments later. Everyone just stood where they were, either shocked or dumbfounded at what Pip had just done to her older brother. Yama severely punched her twin in the back of the head.

Yama – "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Pip – "What? I always did it with Michael."

Yama – "That's Because He LET You Do It! With Percy, It Was Either He Walked Through On His Own, Or You Pushed Him Through, Just Like What You Did Now!"

Pip looked down, knowing that what she had been doing to Percy was wrong. But there was also another reason for why she did it.

Pip – "The only reasons I push Percy through like that is so that: A) Michael doesn't get into any trouble, and B) Percy doesn't feel like he's been left out of the fight. Most of the time when Percy walks through the portal, Michael's already around halfway done with their opponents. There are times I wouldn't mind sending Michael on his own, but I'm afraid that he may put himself in a difficult situation. This way, Percy's there to back Michael up if need be. That's why I mostly push him through."

Yama never understood how Pip truly cared about their brothers till now. They both knew that Michael and Percy could take care of themselves, but they both felt much better when their brothers worked together as a duo. The twins knew that as long as their brothers were together, they had nothing to worry about.

The portal opened up, and Percy fell through, hitting the ground face first. The girls ran over to check on him, while the guys stopped their spar for the time being. Once Percy was on his feet, Michael smiled when he saw who it was.

Michael – "Percy!"

Percy – "Hey little bro."

Whis – "Wait! So then this is…"

Michael – "That's right! Everyone, this is my older brother Percy!"

Percy introduced himself to everyone. Once that was done, the brothers did an impression of Goku and Vegeta. Everyone there got a laugh out of it, including the two Saiyans themselves.

Goku – "Have to give you two credit. Those were very good impressions of me and Vegeta."

Michael – "I'm pretty good at doing an impression of you both. But if Percy's with me, I let him do the Vegeta impression. Times he's better at it that I am."

Percy – "I say there are times you do a better Vegeta impression than I do."

Michael – "Thanks."

Ruby – "By the way, what was with that "grand" entrance?"

Michael – "Let me guess. Pip pushed you through the portal again, didn't she?"

Percy – "Yes…"

Michael facepalmed at his big brother's answer.

Michael – "You think she would've learned to stop doing that by now."

Percy – "Be thankful she hasn't. Some of those times, if she hadn't pushed me through, you probably wouldn't be here right now."

Michael – "Fair enough."

Twilight – "So why are you here Percy?"

Percy – "To help Michael."

Yang – "Help Michael?"

Percy – "I've spared with Michael so many times, I think I may be the only one qualified to help him get his god forms back."

Applejack – "How many times have you two spared with each other?"

Michael – "How many is it now? 999?"

Percy – "Something like that. Don't forget the fact that we haven't spared against each other in the last six months or so."

The others paled at this news. The brothers noticed their expressions.

Percy – "What? We're brothers. We're supposed to know everything about each other."

Rarity – "He does make a valid point there."

Michael – "Ready to get this 1,000th spar started then?"

Percy – "You bet!"

The two brothers got into position to begin their spar.

Whis & Vados – "Begin!"

The brothers launched themselves at each other.


	17. Chapter 16

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 16: Michael Vs. Percy! The Brother's 1,000****th**** Spar!**

The two brothers matched each other blow for blow. Chronoa and the Z-Fighters watched in amazement as someone besides Goku AND Vegeta proved themselves to be a tough opponent for Michael.

Goku – "Have to give Percy credit, huh Vegeta?"

Vegeta – "No questions. I wouldn't mind fighting against Percy myself."

Goku – "Wanna see if we could ask them for a 2-on-2 spar afterwards?"

Vegeta – "Sure."

The two Saiyans went back to watching the brother's spar.

**(Insert Music: Magenta by Nano)**

-Remember again-

-Inside a world of broken words-

-You cannot hide (oh oh oh)-

-You try to find the reasons why,-

-As days collide-

-The seconds keep on passing,-

-without a sound, you turn around-

-And as you walk away I call to you-

-Don't you let go-

-Take a look around, you are not alone-

-If you'd only stop and close your eyes-

-Find the answers,-

-you'd find the answers-

-When you feel like the world is falling in-

-And you can't seem to find the way back in-

-Don't cry-

-Just hear these words and remember again-

The brothers stopped sparing for a sec.

Percy – "Don't mind if I use that form little bro?"

Michael – "If it helps me get God and Blue back, then go right ahead."

Percy – "Alright then."

Percy charged up his energy before being swallowed by a blue light. After the light died down, Percy was still floating in the same spot, only that his hair is now blue instead of its normal brown.

Goku – _"No way! Percy…"_

Vegeta – _"…knows Super Dragony Blue!"_

The brothers stared at each other for a few seconds.

Percy – "Shall we continue?"

Michael – "Sounds like a plan to me."

They started trading punches again.

-Outside, you're trembling as you stand,-

-in the falling rain-

-You try to find where you belong,-

-as you drown the pain-

-You hear the voices crying inside a world monochrome-

-But their eyes are bleeding tears of magenta-

-Don't you let go-

-Take another breath when you're lost again-

-If you'd only break the walls within-

-Find the courage,-

-you'd find the courage-

-When you feel like the world is falling in-

-And you can't seem to find the way back in-

-Don't cry-

-Just hear these words and remember again-

Percy kicked Michael into the ground.

Percy – "Get up Michael. You know very well you won't relearn God and Blue by just lying around."

Michael – "Don't you think I know that already?"

Michael knew that his brother was taunting him, but he was even angrier at himself for not finding the strength and heart to relearn Super Dragony God. Platinum saw what was going on and decided to help. She placed her left hand on the orb that was connected to Michael's soul.

Platinum – "I'm always with you Michael, no matter what."

Michael – _"Thank you Platinum."_

Michael stood up with a look of confidence in his eyes.

Percy – _"There's the look I was waiting for."_

Michael charged up his own energy before getting enveloped in a red light. The light disappeared, and Michael was standing with a red and purple aura surrounding him. The right half of his hair was purple, and the left half was red.

Percy – "Super Soul Dragony God huh?"

Michael – "Don't mind?"

Percy – "Not at all."

The brothers started their exchange once again.

-Another silent prayer fades as the night slips past-

-I try to reach out to the light through the glass as it shatters-

Percy – "I know you have more in you Michael! Don't you dare quit now!"

Michael – "Who said I was!"

Their fists collided, creating a giant crater in the ground. Michael let out even more power than before, surrounding himself in the same bright blue light that was around Percy earlier. The light disappeared, and the red in Michael's hair had been changed to blue.

Percy – "Congrats little bro, you finally relearned Super Dragony Blue. Or in this case, Super Soul Dragony Blue."

Michael – "Thanks. But you and I both know this spar is far from over."

Percy – "True."

The brothers then started trading Ki attacks with each other.

Percy – **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

Michael – **"SOUL BURST!"**

The attacks collided before exploding and leaving a giant crater in the middle of the battlefield. Everyone could tell right away that the spar was nearing its end by how much energy the brothers were putting out.

Percy – **"FINAL FLASH!"**

Michael – **"DIVINE SOUL BURST NOVA!"**

The attacks came together and ended in another dual exchange. Everyone thought they were showing off, but Goku and Vegeta knew that they were fighting VERY seriously.

Percy – "Just like old times, eh Michael?"

Michael – "I'll say!"

The two of them only had enough energy to use one more attack each. After that, they'd be completely spent. They got into their respective attack stances. Everyone watched in awe at the scene in front of them.

Percy – **"GALICKKK…"**

Michael – **"KAAAMEEE…"**

Percy – **"…GUNNN…"**

Michael – **"…HAAAMEEE…"**

Percy – **"…FIREEE!"**

Michael – **"…HAAA!"**

The attacks connected for a third dual exchange, the biggest of them yet. Once the smoke cleared, everyone saw how exhausted they were. Spitfire surprised everyone by stepping forward.

Spitfire – "Come on, you two. Don't you think this spar has gone on long enough?"

Michael – "Don't bother trying to change our minds Spitfire. This is the way all of our spars go. If there's one thing the two of us have learned from these spars, it's that if we're not strong enough to face each other…"

Percy – "…then we don't have the strength…"

Percy & Michael – "…TO PROTECT THOSE WE CARE ABOUT!"

-Don't you let go-

-Take a look around, you are not alone-

-If you'd only stop and close your eyes-

-Find the answers,-

-you'd find the answers-

-When you feel like the world is falling in-

-And you can't seem to find the way back in-

-Don't cry-

-Just hear these words and remember-

-Don't you let go-

-Take another breath when you're lost again-

-If you'd only break the walls within-

-Find the courage,-

-you'd find the courage-

-When you feel like the world is falling in-

-And you can't seem to find the way back in-

-Don't cry-

-Just hear these words and remember again-

The two brothers charged up as much energy as they could. They then went at it for a final time, putting everything they had behind every punch and kick they threw. The spar ended with both brothers punching each other in the jaw. The force from their respective punches was enough to knock them both out, making the result be a draw. The group split up to check on the brothers.

**(Music Ends)**

Vegeta – "Kakarot. You and Gohan go get Michael."

Goku – "Okay. Come on Gohan."

Gohan – "On it."

Vegeta – "Piccolo. Give me a hand with Percy."

Piccolo – "Right."

The four Z-Fighters carried the brothers to a spot on the battlefield between the two groups. They then asked Whis and Vados to heal their injuries. The Masi Bros. started coming around moments after they were fully healed.

Michael & Percy – "It was a draw, wasn't it?"

Goku – "Afraid so."

Michael – "Figures…"

Percy – "Hey, this is how all of our spars have ended so far."

Michael – "Fair enough."

They were helped to their feet by Goku and Vegeta. Suddenly, a giant black sphere of energy was hurtled at the brothers.

Goku – "Watch out!"

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo jumped out of the way of the blast, but Michael and Percy didn't.

Vegeta – "Are You Two Crazy?!"

Piccolo – "You'll Get Yourselves Killed!"

The two brothers just stood where they were as the blast got closer. They then stabbed the blast with their hands, destroying it in the process. The others just stood there in complete shock. A white skinned woman was a few yards away clapping her hands.

Percy – "What do you want?"

The woman stopped clapping.

Michael – "Salem?"


	18. Chapter 17

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 17: The Controller Of The Grim Appears! Engage The "Goddess" Salem!**

The brothers took a few seconds to come up with a battle plan to defeat Salem.

Percy – "Mind if I take her first?"

Michael – "Sure. Just be careful, alright?"

Percy – "Got it."

Percy walked forward to confront Salem.

Michael – _"Even though we're fighting Salem, something tells me that it almost feels like we're fighting Hit instead. Whatever Salem has planned, Percy and I have to be ready for it."_

Both fighters took their respective fighting stances.

Michael – _"No way! She's…"_

Salem was moving so quickly, Percy barely had any time to defend himself, let alone fight back.

Percy – _"I can't believe how many hits she got on me?!"_

Michael – _"No doubt, those moves are yours, aren't they, Hit?"_

Michael gave a discreet stare at the assassin from Universe 6. Hit nodded, confirming what both brothers had speculated earlier.

Michael – _"Don't worry Hit. We'll get your Time Skip and other abilities back from Salem."_

Hit – _"Thank you."_

Percy kept trying to get a hit on Salem, but she kept using hit's Time Skip to do as much damage to Percy as she could.

Percy – _"Damnit! I'm No Match For Her If She Keeps This Pace!"_

Percy smartly decides to back off and devise a plan from a distance. Percy then decides to charge up his energy. Salem responds by putting her hands behind her back, which pisses Percy off.

Percy – "You Dare Mock Me?!"

Salem closes the gap instantly, and gets a good hit on Percy.

Percy – _"From Way Over There?! And Without Preparation?!"_

The force causes Percy to roll on the ground before lying in a heap. The others, minus Hit and Michael, watch on with concern.

Luna – "Percy, what's going on?! I don't see her moving and you're just laying around!"

Percy coughed up blood due to the last punch that Salem threw.

Percy – _"I Can't Believe It! How Can I, At Super Dragony Blue, Not Even Lay A Finger On Her?!"_

Percy took a few seconds to calm himself.

Percy – _"Not being able to see her attacks has got me off-balance. But even after all the blows she's landed, the fact is I'm still standing. That tells me that while Salem has speed she lacks strength."_

Salem – "Have you formulated your strategy yet?"

Percy charges up his energy again.

Percy – "MY PLAN IS TO CHARGE YOU HEAD ON TILL YOU CRY FOR MERCY!"

Percy charges straight at Salem. Salem catches him with another Time Skip, but Percy grabs her right hand by the wrist before she could pull it away.

Percy – "Just like that, I've neutralized your advantage."

Percy tries to punch Salem, but is instead met with another Time Skip punch to the gut.

Percy – "How…do you do…this?"

The force of the punch knocks Percy out of Blue before he falls to the ground unconscious. Michael flew over to his brother.

Michael – "You idiot."

Michael carried his brother over to the others.

Michael – "Goku. Can you hand me a senzu bean?"

Goku – "Here ya go."

Goku handed Michael a senzu bean, who fed it to Percy. Percy was soon back on his feet, but knew that he couldn't fight any more for the time being.

Michael – "Don't worry Percy. I'll get her back for you."

Percy – "Make sure it's a big time one. Okay?"

Michael – "You got it."

The two brothers gave each other a fist bump before Michael walked away from the others to confront Salem. Both fighters took their respective stance. Michael starts off the fight attacking Salem head-on, but instead teleports behind Salem. Michael tries to quickly strike Salem in her left calf, but is instead me with a Time-Skipped kick to the gut. The force launches Michael a few feet away from Salem. He stumbles for a bit before clutching his stomach in pain.

Michael – "I defiantly didn't see that one coming. Your attacks are pretty hard for an old hag."

Salem – "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Everyone got a good laugh out of that one.

Michael – "Alright. Attack plan B."

Michael moved around quickly again, this time trying to kick Salem in the head. However, Salem countered again, using Time-Skip to punch Michael in the face. Despite the impact, Michael landed on his feet in a crouch. Michael kept moving, trying to punch Salem, only to get a Time-Skipped punch to the upper chest. Michael jumps high in the air. He comes down trying to have enough speed and momentum to hit Salem. Salem does another Time-Skip, kicking Michael in the gut again. Michael is still able to land on his feet.

Michael – "Owww. That really hurt."

Salem – "Try all you like, it won't work. And it doesn't matter how tough you are either. If I keep striking your critical points, you will eventually die. I recommend you surrender."

Michael – "Now why would I surrender old witch. After all, I just got my first hint of the secret to beating you."

Salem – "Oh. A hint?"

Michael – "Yeah. A hint."

Salem – "I think you're bluffing."

Michael – "Alright. Then why don't you call me on it?"

Salem – "Try."

Michael tries attack Salem head-on again. Salem goes for another Time-Skip, but Michael somehow blocks it.

Michael – "Well, well. How about that? I just beat your Time-Skipping attack."

Salem carelessly pulled her fist away. Michael sees his chance and strikes.

Michael – "Try To Dodge Me Now!"

Michael grazes Salem's right cheek, the first wound that either brother has been able to inflict on Salem at all. Michael nearly loses his footing on the landing, but is able to catch himself.

Michael – "I Did It! I Just Hit You In The Face!"

Salem – "Lucky shot."

Michael – "Maybe, or maybe not. So… Let's see if you're right!"

Michael attacks Salem. Salem goes for the Time-Skip, but is blocked again. The block catches Salem off-guard.

Michael – "Still Lucky?!"

Salem – "What?!"

Michael kicks Salem in the side.

Krillin – "That was amazing. How did Michael do that?"

Vados – "Oh wow. Now it looks like Salem's the one that can't keep up with Michael."

Jaco – "Yeah, I know."

Michael – "Your whole advantage is moving a tenth of a second forward in time for a surprise shot. So then I just anticipated, guessing where your moves would take you after you start your attack. Based on watching your fighting style."

Salem – "A new phase of the fight begins."

Salem wiped the blood off her face from Michael's earlier attack.

Michael – "You're finally taking this thing seriously, aren't ya? Then I'll be doing the same Salem! Now I'm going all out!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 18: A Developed Time Skip Counter-Strike? Here Comes Michael's New Move!**

Michael starts charging his energy before transforming into Super Soul Dragony Blue.

Michael – "Okay, here goes! Thanks for waiting Salem!"

Percy – "He defended himself from that Time Skip by predicting how Salem would attack. Damn. Michael makes it sound like it's child's play."

Piccolo – "But why would he tell Salem what he was doing? He had a critical advantage, and he may have just blown it."

Salem – "You show poor judgement Michael. Now that I know what you're doing, I can outwit you by being harder to predict."

Michael cracked his neck.

Michael – "You can try, but these are split-second reactions. Going against your instincts is harder than you think. And my speed's gonna make it even more of a challenge."

Michael lunges at Salem. Michael quickly fires off a barrage of punches at Salem. Salem tries to punch back, but Michael's speed is too much for her to handle.

Krillin – "I have to give Salem credit. She's hanging in there against Michael even though he's in his Super Soul Dragony Blue form."

Michael and Salem continue trading blows with each other.

Michael – "What's the matter? Aren't you gonna use that Time Skip?"

Michael kicks Salem in the ribs, followed by giving her an uppercut to the jaw. He follows with another punch to the left cheek.

Salem – "I'll admit it. Without that technique, I won't last long."

Michael – "Okay. So what're you waiting for? Try it out now."

Salem stares at Michael for a few seconds.

Salem – "Very well."

Salem lunges at Michael, along with going into Time Skip. Before she can even connect her punch, Michael punches Salem in the gut, forcing her out of Time Skip. Michael does get grazed on the right cheek, but it's nothing compared to the damage that Salem takes. Michael gets another punch and a kick in, causing Salem to fly across the ground. Michael chuckled at Salem's predicament. Salem growled at first, but then laughed.

Luna – "Yeah! Nice one!"

Beerus – "Now it's time to see what young Michael can do."

Percy – _"Of course. It's easier to go second. He used my fight to study her moves."_

Michael – "You ready to surrender?"

Salem's body started twitching.

Michael – "Hey. You feeling okay?"

Salem suddenly powered up, catching Michael and the others completely off guard.

Krillin – "I don't like this."

Luna – "Why not. What's she doing?"

Salem charged up her energy in even greater volume.

Piccolo – _"It's hard to tell what she's up to."_

Salem kept charging up her energy until she calmed down.

Salem – "Alright."

Michael – "You kinda caught me off guard there! Guess you're the sorta girl who yells when she powers up too!"

The two fighters stare at each other for a few more seconds. Salem pretends to back off, then attacks Michael. They then start trading blows with each other.

Michael – _"That's weird. She's not fighting any differently."_

Beerus – "That's it Michael! You've got her up against the ropes!"

The two fighters continue trading blows. Salem blocks a punch from Michael, but the force pushes her back. Michael sees his chance.

Michael – "You're Mine!"

Michael gets close to Salem, but a Time Skip stops him in his tracks. Michael clutches his chest in pain.

Salem – "Interesting. I wasn't sure that would work."

Krillin – "Come on buddy."

Salem starts walking away.

Michael – "WAIT! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!"

Percy – "So, it was a power up then. She can ascend to new levels just like a Dragony and Saiyan."

Spitfire – "I don't think so."

Whis – "You believe that was mere dramatic flair?'

Spitfire – "Yeah. All that screaming was a dead giveaway."

Vados – "Salem doesn't seem like the one to show any showmanship compared to Michael."

Salem – "I can't increase my ability through some kind of noisy transformation the way you Saiyans and Dragonies do. If I want to become more lethal, I don't have the luxury of cutting corners. I just have to do it the old fashioned way."

Krillin – "Anybody know what she's talking about?"

Spitfire – "She's talking about her pure technique."

Percy – "So what does that mean?"

Spitfire – "Somehow she's figured out how to improve her fighting move in the middle of this fight without any boost to her power!"

Salem – "Combat any craft. What matters most is not raw power, but the skill by which you hone it. I never even thought of improving my Time Skip. Up to now there was no reason, since I could defeat anyone I faced. And then came you. So I thought maybe I CAN push it farther. And as you can see, my experiment paid off. By refining my technique, I've managed to jump twice as far into the future."

Krillin – "She improved her Time Skip?! Man, what's gonna happen next?"

Michael continues to struggle trying to stand up after taking a few hits from Salem's improved Time Skip.

Michael – "Damnit!"

Salem – "Get on your feet."

Michael finally wills himself to stand.

Michael – "That could cost ya."

Salem – "It's because of you that I've improved my technique. That mercy was payment. It's all you'll get."

Salem gets into a different stance from before.

Salem – "Based on the results of my last attempt, this stance should maximize the effectiveness of the Time Skip. Let us find out."

Michael and Salem stare at each other once again.

Michael – _"She's impressive, there's no denying that. Her improved attack cut right through my defenses. If she's serious about doubling her Time Skip, she can jump ahead about one-fifth of a second now. I can only take a few more shots like that, but a few more should be enough. One-fifth isn't that far out of reach."_

Percy – _"The ability to improve during battle is in our blood. It's what makes Saiyans and Dragonies the ultimate warrior races. I refuse to believe that Salem can do it better!"_

Michael stood where he was, trying to figure out a plan of attack.

Salem – "You're badly misreading the situation you're in Michael."

Michael – "How's that?"

Salem – "Right now you're trying to calculate how many of my blows you'll be able to absorb while you try to predict my attacks. You believe a fifth of a second won't make enough of a difference and you'll still be able to take the damage and make a counterstrike. But that's where you're wrong."

Salem proves her point by using her improved Time Skip to do as much damage to Michael as she can.

Salem – "Because I'm not done improving yet.

Michael falls to the ground again.

Salem – "That time I skipped forward half a second, which is five times better than my initial technique, and obviously more than you can handle."

Percy – "She's joking!"

Krillin – "Usually Michael's the one who gets better as the fight goes on. That's how he's managed to save us so many times. If this woman can step it up faster than Michael can, we really are in trouble."

Michael fights to stand up again.

Spitfire – "Michael, get up."

Michael somehow stands while Salem is distracted with the others.

Michael – "I'm not giving up."

Salem – "It seems you're too proud to admit when you failed."

Michael – "That's not it!"

Salem – "What?"

Michael – "Stopping now wouldn't be fair to you. It'd give you the wrong idea."

Salem – "What does that mean?"

Michael – "Look, it's not because I've been trying to trick you or make you think you're stronger than you are, okay. I'm just still working on something, and I didn't want to use it in battle till I was sure it was time. Honestly, I didn't think I try till after this fight. Wanted to use it against Lord Beerus and Lord Champa."

Beerus – "Say what?! Do you know what he's talking about Whis?!"

Champa – "What about you Vados?! You must know something?!"

Both angels shook their heads. The God of Destruction brothers quietly gave up trying to ask any further. Michael suddenly charges up his energy, which scares Salem a bit.

Michael – "Since I am still figuring it out. At this point, I only have about a 1/10 chance of pulling it off. And if I mess this move up, it's gonna do a lot more than just knock me out of this fight. But here goes!"

Michael starts powering up.

Percy – "Is he actually trying what I think?"

Vados – "I thought just Goku could do this, but to think that Michael can do it to."

Whis – "I'm just as surprised about this as you are sister."

Michael's energy keeps rising.

Salem – "Your braveness has fueled my own Michael! As you rise even higher, by necessity, so will i. I wanna see where this fight goes, for my own sake. Let's take this to its peak."

As quick as it was, Michael's powering up died down. The others wondered why. Michael chuckled. Salem watched him closely.

Michael – "Now I'll Show You The Kaio-Ken!"

Michael powered up again. This time his body was being surrounded by a bright blue aura, along with a bigger light red aura on top of it.

Michael – "I pulled it off. All the power of Super Soul Dragony Blue, intensified with the Kaio-Ken technique. If I had messed this up even a little, my energy would've run out of control. And with this much of it, I would've been toast. But it looks like I got it in check. Good old Kaio-Ken. I guess it was worth the risk after all."

Salem – "And what exactly does this technique do?"

Michael – "It's basically an energy multiplier. I learned it a long time ago from King Kai. This version doubles my strength, speed, and senses, and all the other traits I use in a fight."

Salem gets ready to defend.

Michael – "Here it comes!"

Michael launches himself at Salem. He then disappears from her view to appear behind her. Salem is completely shocked over the fact that Michael turned the fight in his favor THAT quickly. When Salem turns around to face Michael, he's not there. She quickly scans the battlefield for her opponent.

Salem – "Impossible!"

Michael – "Over here!"

Michael was back in the same spot he was in before.

Salem – "I couldn't follow his movements at all."

Beerus – "Seems like Michael has this fight in the bag."

Champa – "No questions about that."

Percy – _"Those two still don't understand what sort of technique that is."_

**(Flashback)**

Michael and Percy are having one of their earlier spars. The two fire off their signature attacks, Michael with the Kamehameha, and Percy with the Galick Gun.

Michael – **"KAIO-KEN…TIMES FOUR!"**

The additional energy sends Percy flying, while Michael falls to one knee.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Percy – _"The Kaio-Ken does amplify his attacks, at least for a while. But it takes a huge toll on him."_

Spitfire – "Going Super Soul Dragony strains his body too. And I'm sure that Super Soul Dragony Blue is exponentially worse. Adding Kaio-Ken on top of that? It's hard to image the damage he's doing to himself. No wonder he didn't use it earlier. He was saving it as a last resort."

Michael – "I know it's risky, but there's a big payoff too! Super Soul Dragony Blue is all about power through extreme control! Combining that with the focus and concentration of the Kaio-Ken, and now there's no telling how high I can go!"

Percy – _"Damnit, no! He's leapt past me once again!"_

Salem – "His energy keeps shooting higher! It's extraordinary!"

Michael keeps on charging up as much energy as he can. The ground around Michael starts breaking apart due to the power he's giving off.

Salem – "It's triple… Quadruple… No it's…"

Michael – **"TIMES TEN!"**

Salem feels the overwhelming pressure from Michael's power.

Michael – **"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!"**

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Super OP 1 – Chouzetsu Dynamic)**

Michael launches himself at Salem. He gets a punch in, despite Salem's guard.

Percy – "No way!"

Spitfire – "So fast!"

Michael lunges at Salem again. Salem tries using her Time Skip, but Michael breaks through it.

Salem – "What the-"

Michael punches Salem in the gut.

Michael – "It won't work! I don't care how far you push your Time Skip, it won't stand a chance against what I am now! Girls!"

Spitfire, Team RWBY, & Mane Six – "Right!"

Salem tries to kick Michael, but is met with a flurry of punches and kicks instead. Michael kicks Salem into the air. He then calls for the girls to join in.

Michael – "Applejack!"

Applejack – "Blake!"

Blake – "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy – "Pinkie!"

Pinkie – "Rainbow!"

Rainbow – "Rarity!"

Rarity – "Ruby!"

Ruby – "Spitfire!"

Spitfire – "Twilight!"

Twilight – "Weiss!"

Weiss – "Yang!"

Yang punches Salem.

Spitfire, Team RWBY, & Mane Six – "Go for it Michael!"

Michael – "On it!"

Michael flies up and punches Salem, sending her flying across the battlefield. He then starts feeling the strain from the Kaio-Ken.

Michael – "Even with the energy control of Blue, I can't keep this up for long. Let's end this in one shot girls!"

Spitfire, Team RWBY, & Mane Six – "Right!"

Spitfire & Team Harmonic RWBY – **"KAAA… MEEE… HAAA… MEEE…"**

Salem puts up a hand to intercept the attack.

Spitfire & Team Harmonic RWBY – **"…HAAA!"**

The blast hits Salem with so much power, that she struggles to push back against it. The blast eventually consumes her. Michael flies into the blast to attack Salem one more time.

Michael – "YOU'RE MINE!"

Michael flies at Salem in the blast. The blast explodes, with the two fighters caught inside it.

**(Music Ends)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 19: Michael's New Form! Enter The Divine State!**

The blast exploded with Michael and Salem caught in the middle of it. Everyone quickly took defensive action.

Percy – "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Spitfire made sure all ten girls were in her wings before she closed them. Percy had already closed his wings and was ready to brace the impact. Whis and Vados quickly formed a barrier to protect everyone else. The shockwave from the blast quickly passed by before dying down. Both Spitfire and Percy slowly opened their wings, checking their surroundings before deeming it was safe. Whis and Vados decided to drop their barrier a few moments later. Percy, Goku, and Vegeta flew over to check on the girls.

Percy – "You girls alright?'

Spitfire – "We're fine Percy. Don't worry."

Goku – "Thank goodness for that."

Vegeta – "But still. What about Michael?"

The group of fourteen looked on, knowing that their friend was still out there. Suddenly, two figures appeared out of the smoke cloud.

Goku – "There's Salem on the left. But who's the other person?"

Spitfire quickly realized who it was.

Spitfire – "It's Michael!"

Both fighters landed on their feet, but the explosion had done a lot of damage to them.

Ruby – "It almost seems like they're on their last legs."

Twilight – "Hard to argue there."

Michael and Salem quickly went back to fighting each other. Percy then turned to Spitfire.

Percy – "Spitfire. Can you and the girls head back to the others?"

Spitfire – "But Percy, we can-"

Percy – "I know that. But please, just trust me on this."

Spitfire quickly understood what Percy was talking about.

Spitfire – "I understand. Come on girls! Let's head back to the others!"

Mane Six & Team RWBY – "Right!"

All eleven girls flew off towards the rest of their group.

Percy – _"Now then Michael. Just what kind of new form have you achieved?"_

Spitfire, Team RWBY, and the Mane Six landed by the others. Piccolo walked up to her.

Piccolo – "What was that conversation between you and Percy about Spitfire?"

Spitfire – "The two of us just came to an understanding, that's all Piccolo."

Piccolo – "What kind of understanding?"

Spitfire – "Percy and I both know that Michael would never, ever forgive himself if any of the eleven of us got severely hurt. Percy had us come back here sp we'd be out of harm's way."

Piccolo – "There's something else, isn't there?"

Spitfire knew there wasn't any point in dodging the question any further.

Spitfire – "Since his fight with Salem started, the two of us believe that Michael's been holding something back. Whatever that something is, we don't know."

The others stared at the scene in front of them, watching as Michael and Salem continued fighting.

Piccolo – _"Michael… Just how much power do you have?!"_

Michael knew that unless something happened, he wasn't gonna last for much longer.

Michael – _"Is it ready yet Palatine?"_

Palatine – "Not just yet. I still need more time."

Michael – _"Then I'll but you as much time as you need! Just tell me when it's ready. Okay?"_

Palatine – "Got it!"

**(Insert Music: Boku No Hero Academia OST – You Say Run + V2 (Jet Set Run))**

Michael launched himself at Salem. Palatine said that this new form of his needed a bit of time to adjust to his body. Palatine had to fully oversee that Michael's body could take the power of the new form. Otherwise he couldn't use it.

Michael – _"I don't care how much time it is that I have to buy for Palatine. When the form's ready, it'll be ready."_

Michael continued punching and kicking Salem. He kept thinking back to when he fought Tyrian, Hazel, and Watts. Just like with the three of them, Michael knew he had to keep Salem distracted for as long as possible. He also had to make sure not to take too much damage s well.

Michael – _"Much like with those three, I have to buy as much time, and take as little damage, as possible. Like before, I can't let up. Cause if I do, we're all as good as dead."_

Michael was busy knocking Salem around, when Palatine gave him the news he'd been waiting for.

Palatine – "It's ready Michael!"

Michael – "About time!"

Michael placed his right hand over his heart. A symbol of six angelic wings appeared behind him, followed by being absorbed by a bright light. After the light died down, Michael was standing in the same spot as before, but this time he had six wings instead of two, and three tails instead of one. Salem was completely taken aback by this.

Salem – _"What Is The Meaning Of This?! I Thought Only Those Deemed Worthy By The Spirit Council Could Achieve This Power?! Wait… Don't Tell Me He Was Chosen?!"_

Michael – "Something wrong Salem?"

Salem glared at Michael. She kept getting pissed off at the fact that Michael was still finding ways to turns their fights in his favor. The only way to stop it was to kill him here and now.

Salem – "DIE YOU ANNOYING BRAT!"

Salem fired a giant blast at Michael, but it was stopped and absorbed by his three tails. Salem just stood there, absolutely stunned at what just happened in front of her. She fell to her knees

Michael – "Don't tell me you're giving up?"

Salem lunged at Michael. She threw a multitude of punches and kicks at him, but every single one of them was blocked.

Michael – "If you won't be serious, Then I'll Finish This Fight Right Now!"

Michael charged up his attack.

Michael – "TAKE THIS! **DIVINE GOD SOUL AETHER… FINAL GALICK KAMEHAMEHA! KAAA… MEEE… HAAA… MEEE… HAAA!"**

**(Music Ends)**

The blast hits Salem full force. Once the smoke cleared, a path from the blast had been created. The path ended at a crater, with Salem in the middle of it. As Michael walked over to her, Salem got on her knees and begged for her life.

Michael – "Don't bother begging. I've decided to let you live anyway. Just promise me you'll give up your plans to take over Remnant. Is that a deal?"

Salem – "Yes…"

Suddenly, a tall figure tried to attack Michael. Michael easily dodged it.

Michael – "What do you want…Discord?"


	21. Chapter 20

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 20: The Nightmarish Fusion Is Created! The Goddess of Grim, Chaos, And Disharmony, Dislem!**

Discord stared at Michael before turning to look at Salem.

Discord – "You alright Lady Salem?"

Salem – "Took you long enough."

Discord – "Just waiting for the right time to jump in. you would've done the same for me."

Salem – "Touché."

Michael got into a fighting stance, waiting to see what the duo was gonna do.

Discord – "Shall we?"

Salem – "Let's."

Salem pulled back her hair to reveal a pair of Potara earrings. She took the left one off and handed it to Discord.

Percy – "Come on!"

Percy, Goku, and Vegeta quickly flew towards Michael.

Michael – "Nice timing! I was just about to call for you guys anyway!"

Percy – "Decided to save you the trouble."

Michael – "Thanks."

Discord attached the other earring to his left ear, followed by a bright light being emitted from the earrings. The light swallowed Discord and Salem, fusing them into one being. The new fighter had Salem's body, but also had Discord's horns and tail. The fighter then spoke to the Saiyan and Dragony duos.

? – "So it seems you mortals have finally decided to stand up against a TRUE "Goddess" after all."

Michael, Percy, Goku, and Vegeta sweat-faced at the scene in front of them.

Vegeta – "You've got to be kidding me."

Michael – "Oh great! It's Merged Zamasu all over again!"

Spitfire – "Who?"

Beerus – "Zamasu was a former Kai-in-training over in Universe 10. Whis, think you could contact Gowasu and have him help explain what happened?"

Whis – "Right away Lord Beerus."

Bulma – "Do you want me to help explain as well Lord Beerus?"

Beerus – "Might as well. After all, you were there watching the fight just as much as Gowasu was."

Bulma – "Thanks!"

It only took Whis a few seconds to contact Gowasu.

Gowasu – "Hello Lord Beerus, Whis. What can I help you two with?"

Whis – "Gowasu, Lord Beerus and I were wondering if you could help Michael's friends understand the kind of person Zamasu was while learning to be a Kai under you."

Gowasu – "Where to begin? I always thought that Zamasu was the perfect student, but I never knew how evil his intentions were."

Ruby – "How evil were they?"

Gowasu – "When Lord Beerus and Whis were trying to find the energy signature that matched Goku Black's, they surprisingly found out that it matched Zamasu's."

Twilight – "You're talking about the Zamasu that was learning under you as an apprentice, right?"

Gowasu – "That's correct. Lord Beerus and Whis then showed up with Goku."

Whis – "Goku nearly told Gowasu what Zamasu was doing in the future. Thankfully, Lord Beerus stopped that from happening."

Yang – "So what happened next?"

Beerus – "Goku decided to have a bit of a spar with Zamasu, which Goku won. After finding nothing concrete to connect Zamasu and Goku Black with, the three of us left."

Gowasu – "Zamasu had also brought me my tea a few moments after they left."

Applejack – "Then what?"

Whis – "I had decided to see if Zamasu was gonna try anything once we departed. Apparently, he decided to cut Gowasu's head off."

Everyone – "WHATTT?!"

Beerus – "Thankfully Whis reversed time to before it happened."

Everyone sighed at that.

Rainbow – "How far back can you go?"

Whis – "Up to three minutes. I also put a glove on Zamasu's hand to save Gowasu."

Whis showed the glove he used to save Gowasu.

Weiss – "You wouldn't have happened to use Ki on the glove to cushion the blow to Gowasu, did you?"

Whis – "That's correct Weiss. Zamasu tried to hide the fact that he was found out, but showed his true colors once Goku said that his future self had succeed."

Blake – "What happened to the current Zamasu?"

Beerus – "I destroyed him."

Rarity – "That easily?"

Beerus – "Of course. I am a God of Destruction after all."

Rarity – "Fair enough."

Gowasu – "Sadly, even Lord Beerus's actions weren't enough to stop Black."

Pinkie – "Why not?"

Bulma – "I accompanied Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks back to Trunks's time. Michael joined us through a scroll from the Time Nest. It turns out that Black was still alive!"

Everyone – "WHAT?!"

Ruby – "But how is that possible? Lord Beerus destroyed the current Zamasu."

Gowasu – "It seemed that this Zamasu and Black came from the timeline where Zamasu had successfully killed me, taken my time ring, wished for immortality, created a fake Goku, and wiped out most of humanity."

Jaune – "I've hear of evil, but that is pure evil."

Spitfire – "That's not all. By taking the time ring, Black made it easy for himself to kill off all the Gods of Destruction."

Champa – "Even me brother?"

Beerus – "From the way that Black and Future Zamasu made it sound, you and I, along with our Kai's, as well as our fellow gods and their Kai's, were taken out pretty easily. The same could be said for Whis, Vados, and their fellow angels as well."

Twilight – "So how did the fight end?"

Gowasu – "Zamasu tried to get rid of the others, but Michael and Trunks stopped him. Then the two of them somehow created separate spirit bombs, and put them into their swords. The duo then stabbed Zamasu in the stomach and slashed upwards, killing Zamasu in the process."

Bulma – "Sadly, Zamasu cast off his physical body and tried to "Become" the universe itself. Thankfully, Goku had the Zeno button."

Weiss – "Zeno button?"

Whis – "After the tournament between our two universes, Goku became friends with Lord Zeno. Goku also promised that he would find a friend for Zeno as well. Zeno gave Goku the button, but made Goku promise that he would only use it if ABSOLUTELY necessary."

Blake – "Let me guess. Goku decided that Lord Zeno was the only one powerful enough to stop Zamasu?"

Gowasu – "That's correct. However, the Zeno summoned by the button wasn't our own, but instead the Zeno of that time, who was completely oblivious to everything around him. After Goku explained to Future Zeno what Zamasu planned to do, Future Zeno used his powers to destroy Zamasu once and for all. 7's Kai and I teleported away, Goku and his group used the time machine they came in, and Michael was teleported back to the Time Nest by Chronoa."

Yang – "Have you guys figured out what happened to Zamasu?"

Beerus – "All of us believe that Future Zeno destroyed Zamasu's spiritual essence when he destroyed the future timeline. Except for Michael, that is."

Applejack – "What does Michael believe?"

Whis – "Michael believes that instead of being destroyed, Zamasu's essence was absorbed by Future Zeno. In doing so, Zamasu made Future Zeno come up with the stipulation that losing universes in the Tournament of Power would get erased. Michael believes that Zamasu is using Future Zeno to keep his Zero Mortal Plan going, without any of us realizing it."

Rarity – "But there's no proof of that, is there?"

Beerus – "Not yet. Until evidence shows that Michael is telling the truth about Zamasu taking control of Future Zeno, his statement is just a theory."

Suddenly, Spitfire flew back towards the others.

Beerus – "You fool! Are you crazy?!"

Meanwhile, Michael and his group decided on who fights their new opponent first.

Michael – "Can we at least know your name?"

? – "My name? You may call me… Dislem."


	22. Chapter 21

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 21: A Chaotic Nightmare! Dislem's Terrifying True Power!**

The four of them finally decided to fight Dislem all at once. They figured that the more fighters they had the better. Spitfire suddenly joined them.

Spitfire – "I'm helping you guys!"

Michael – "What are you crazy?! You could easily get yourself killed!"

Spitfire – "I know that! But that doesn't mean that I can just stand by and do nothing!"

Michael – "I understand how you feel. But I'll never, EVER, forgive myself if I lose you! You mean too much to me."

Spitfire – "I know."

The two lovers embraced. Dislem was however getting bored of the scene in front of her.

Dislem – "I must say I'm getting rather tired of this. What's say…I Kill All Of You Right Now!"

Dislem raised her arms.

Vegeta – "What is she planning to do?!"

Dislem – "I feel it… Two powers melting together in this single body."

Dislem gave off a ton of energy, along with being surrounded by a bright light.

Vegeta – "Her energy is getting even stronger!"

The bright light died down. Dislem reappeared with a halo behind her.

Michael – "Her halo! It's the same as Merged Zamasu's!"

Dislem – "Observe! A body that can infinitely increase in strength and is immortal! It feels good… This power that fills my body… This is true justice!"

Goku – "Dislem!"

Vegeta – "What energy!"

Michael – "Percy! Take Spitfire back to the others! We'll keep Dislem busy!"

Percy – "R-Right! Come on Spitfire!"

Dislem – "No you don't."

Dislem quickly fires off a couple lightning bolts that try to hit Percy and Spitfire, but Michael, Goku, and Vegeta intercept them.

Percy – "Michael! Goku! Vegeta!"

Vegeta – "Stop dawdling! Hurry and go!"

Percy – "Yes!"

Percy quickly led Spitfire away from the trio.

Michael – "Nice to know you have a heart at least Vegeta."

Vegeta – "Quiet! I don't need flattery from you or Kakarot!"

Dislem – "Impudent Saiyans and Dragony! I'll show you the power of the light of a goddess!"

Numerous spears of red energy appeared behind Dislem.

Dislem – **"Blades of Judgement!"**

The energy blades hit the ground around the three fighters. They suddenly got brighter.

Michael – "What?!"

The Ki blades exploded, with all three fighters getting caught in the middle of it. The shockwave could be felt over the entire battlefield. Dislem looked down at her opponents.

Dislem – "Be gone from where this light shines. Today, the Zero Mortal Plan… Will be completed by erasing all remaining life! In doing so, a world more perfect than ever shall begin."

Goku – "What're you talkin' about?!"

Vegeta – "Don't get cocky, Dislem! I'm going to defeat you!"

Vegeta starts flying at Dislem, catching her off-guard a bit.

Michael & Goku – "Vegeta!"

Dislem – "Foolish mortals!"

Dislem and Vegeta exchanged attacks. Vegeta dodged, while Dislem somewhat took Vegeta's attacks.

Michael – "Where's Dislem?!"

The smoke cleared, showing that Dislem hadn't taken ANY damage at all.

Vegeta – "That monster!"

Dislem – "You Saiyans and Dragony, unable to admit your weakness… I shall now show you my godly might!"

A giant black bird of mist appeared behind Dislem.

Michael – "What is that?!"

Dislem – "Plant the breath of a new era in this planet… **Lightning of Absolution!"**

The black bird fired a bolt of lightning at Vegeta, which hit him spot on.

Michael & Goku – "Vegeta!"

Dislem – "It's over, Son Goku, Michael…"

Dislem had two more bolts fired at Goku and Michael. The bolts hit their targets on the spot. The impact from the bolts caused them to go back to their base forms.

Dislem – "Now, I shall pierce the earth and wash everything away. Thus begins the celebration for the coming of the world of gods!"

Dislem begins destroying the battlefield around the three fighters. The power that Dislem gives off causes the battlefield to start tearing itself apart. Dislem chuckles at the scene in front of her.

Dislem – "This truly is justice. Power, intellect, fire and light… All shall return to the gods. This filthy world, sullied by the violence of mortals, shall be reborn as the ideal world for gods, by gods."

Percy had just returned Spitfire to the others.

Percy – "Open the shield Whis! I'm going back to help them out!"

Spitfire – "Please be careful."

Percy turned towards Spitfire.

Percy – "I know there are times that I don't admit it a lot. But if something happens to me, I want you to know this Spitfire. I would've been very happy to have you as a sister-in-law."

The two embraced.

Spitfire – "Thank you. Now get out there and help them!"

Percy – "Right!"

Percy quickly flew out of the force field and back towards Michael, Goku, and Vegeta. Meanwhile, Dislem was surveying the damage she had caused.

Dislem – "This filthy world is over…"

Goku, Vegeta, and Michael stood back up.

Goku – "Not yet… It ain't over yet, Dislem!"

Vegeta – "I told you… I'm going to defeat you!"

Michael – "If you think… For one second… That we're gonna let you win... Then you're sorely mistaken!"

Dislem – "You don't know when to quit, do you? I suppose you won't understand unless I blast you to pieces."

Vegeta – "Keep blabbing! Saiyans and Dragonys have no limits!"

Goku – "Yeah! Here goes, full power!"

All three returned to their Blue forms.

Michael – "Let's go, you two!"

Goku & Vegeta – "Right!"

The trio launched themselves at Dislem and her shadow.

Dislem – "Take this. **Lightning of Absolution!"**

Dislem's shadow moved forward to intercept the trio. They dodged the shadow's attacks and rushed headlong into it. The force was too much for the shadow to take and caused it to be destroyed.

Dislem – "What?!"

Once the shadow was destroyed, the trio continued to rush at Dislem. They attacked from three angles, Goku and Vegeta from the sides, and Michael from the front. Dislem stopped their attacks on the spot.

Dislem – "Your greedy nature of trying to touch a goddess... That's your sin!"

Dislem sent energy into Goku and Vegeta's arms, making it look like she was tearing their arms apart from the inside. Michael was smart enough to pull his hand away before Dislem could try her trick on him as well.

Dislem – "A goddess is one who looks down. It is not one you can so casually touch. And yet, your countless humiliations against me…are sins worthy of death!"

Dislem threw the Saiyan duo away, along with using her tail to send Michael flying after them.

Dislem – **"Blades of Judgement!"**

The attack hit the trio full force followed by falling and hitting the ground, causing the energy blades to explode and damage the trio even more.

Dislem – "My justice shall fill the universe… Today, from this moment, a new chapter shall begin for the universe! The name etched in that history is Dislem! It declares eternal justice!"

Percy lands beside the trio.

Percy – "Michael! Goku! Vegeta!"

Dislem – "Another one wishing to die remains…"

The trio struggle to move.

Michael – "Percy..."

Percy – "Michael!"

Percy was pissed off at how badly hurt his little brother was.

Gowasu – "Is this Percy's rage?"

Spitfire – "Percy's energy is expanding at an amazing rate!"

Percy had achieved a new state due to his rage.

Gowasu – "Super Dragony Blue Rage..."

Spitfire – "You think it's somewhat similar to Future Trunks's SSJ2 Rage form, Gowasu?"

Gowasu – "I do."

Percy pulled out his sword and shield.

Dislem – "And how is a shield gonna help you?"

Percy – "Who said anything about using a shield?"

Percy threw his shield into the air, where it transformed into a broad sword.

Percy – "I'm your opponent, Dislem!"

Percy launched himself at Dislem.

Michael, Goku, & Vegeta – "Percy!"

Dislem – "You sinner. Foolish creature, unable to ever realize your own mistakes!"

Dislem fired her Blades of Judgement at Percy, but he cut through them, causing them to explode behind him.

Percy – "I'll never give up! You're not the one to make a new world! We mortals are!"

Percy tried to slash at Dislem, but was stopped at the last second.

Dislem – "That arrogance is your mistake! Don't you understand?!"

Dislem fired a blast from point-blank range at Percy. The blast hit its target, causing Percy to fall to the ground and lose his weapons as well.

Percy – "I-It's not over yet!"

Dislem – "Pathetic mortal. That stubborn unwillingness to accept your ruin is worthy of praise…"

Percy stood on his feet.

Percy – "I won't let you do as you please anymore!"

Dislem – "My great power…! **Nightmare Wrath!"**

Percy – "My power! Be a shield to this realm and all other worlds… To the Humans and the Faunus! I'll put everyone's wishes in this one attack… **GALICK GUN!"**

Percy put everything he had in his galick gun, but it wasn't enough.

Dislem – "You lose!"

Percy – "I won't give up…! Ever!"

Vegeta stands and slowly walks over to Percy.

Vegeta – "That's right, Percy!"

Percy – "Vegeta!"

Vegeta – "Dislem! Don't underestimate the potential of Saiyans and Dragonys… Of mortals! Take this! **Galick Gun!"**

Dislem – "No matter how many mortals gather, you can't beat my light!"

Vegeta – "Percy! Give it everything you've got!"

Percy – "Right!"

The duo put out even more energy than before, being able to push back Dislem's attack.

Dislem – "What?!"

The duo kept putting out as much power as they could.

Percy – "This is the power of mortals!"

Dislem's attack is push back at her, exploding with her caught in the middle of it. Percy and Vegeta fall to their knees, exhausted from using so much energy.

Vegeta – "Percy, we did it…"

The duo celebrated for a few seconds, but then Percy felt Dislem's energy. The smoke cleared, showing that Dislem STILL hadn't taken and damage, but she was a bit out of breath.

Vegeta – "Damnit! That immortal monster!"

Dislem – "Impudent mortals… Disappear!"

Dislem fired a couple of bolts at Percy. However, Vegeta took the hit for him instead.

Vegeta – "Percy!"

Percy – "Vegeta...!"

Dislem – "Curse you..."

Dislem then turned towards the other pair.

Dislem – "Son Goku! Michael!"

The duo got into their attack positions.

Goku – "Dislem!"

Michael – "We're gonna erase all your light!"

Percy – "Michael! Goku!"

Dislem – "Foolish Saiyan and Dragony! It's the light of you mortals that will be erased!"

Michael & Goku – **"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

Dislem – "Pierce the evil ones, **Nightmare Wrath!"**

Michael & Goku – **"Ha!"**

The beam struggle was the same as it was for Percy and Vegeta at first.

Dislem – "Don't think you can win, mortals!"

Dislem started putting more power behind her attack.

Michael & Goku – "We ain't losin'!"

The beam struggle returned to a stalemate as both sides try to find a way to win this fight.


	23. Chapter 22

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 22: The Fusions Of Brothers And Rivals Join Forces! Enter Vegito And Perhael!**

Michael and Goku started putting more energy into their attacks. Dislem also started having trouble trying to push back against them.

Dislem – "You goddess-defying simpletons!"

Dislem made her attack even bigger.

Twilight & Ruby – "HOW CAN THEY STOP THAT?!"

Spitfire – "They Will! Just Have Faith In Them!"

Because Dislem increased the size of her attack, Michael and Goku's energy was starting to waver. They both new that if they gave up now, all was lost.

Michael & Goku – "We ain't losin'! Here's our full power!"

The duo put out so much energy, their combined attack went straight through Dislem's. Dislem got caught in the explosion. Percy carried Vegeta away from the battlefield. The duo was exhausted from using so much energy. Much like with Percy and Vegeta's combined attack, Dislem didn't take any damage, but her halo had been cracked, and the right side of her entire face had turned from white to a kind of purple goop.

Michael & Goku – "What's wrong?!"

The duo got a good bunch of punches and kicks in.

Percy – "Michael, Goku… Her arm?!"

Dislem grabbed the duo by the ankle and sent energy into their legs, making it feel as if they were being torn apart. They fought through the pain and continued to fight back.

Michael & Goku – "Kaio-Ken!"

Dislem – "What?!"

The Kaio-Ken gave the duo enough speed and strength to send Dislem flying to the ground. The impact caused her halo to shatter apart. They then powered down before passing out from exhaustion.

Percy – "Michael! Goku!"

Percy picked up and carried Vegeta over to their fellow duo. Michael helps Goku sit up, while Percy does the same with Vegeta.

Goku – "What happened…to Dislem?"

Dislem – "Son Goku! Michael!"

Dislem's energy started rising. Her right arm also started failing about. The brothers carried Goku and Vegeta behind a giant rock so Dislem couldn't find them.

Goku – "What is that…?"

Dislem raised her damaged right arm into the air.

Dislem – "Light of Justice, strike me! A weak goddess who can't destroy evil is worthless!"

A lightning bolt came down and struck Dislem's raised arm. The energy from the bolt turned her arm from white to a giant one made of the same purple goop that was on the right side of her face.

Vegeta – "What's going on? Why isn't her body healing?"

Goku – "It's just like with Zamasu."

Percy – "What do you mean?"

Michael – "Much like how Zamasu was immortal and Black wasn't, the same can be said for Dislem. Discord IS immortal, Salem ISN'T. As long as their balance between body and soul remains unstable, we still have a chance of winning this fight."

Percy – "But we still need something that'll make us stronger than Dislem."

Michael and Goku quickly came up with a solution.

Michael & Goku – "The Potara!"

Percy – "Of course! The Potara may be the only way to beat her!"

Vegeta – "While I don't like fusing with Kakarot due to my pride as a Saiyan Elite, I'm willing to let it slide this time just to fight alongside your fusion."

Goku – "That's the spirit Vegeta!"

Goku suddenly realized that they were missing something important.

Goku – "Wait! Vegeta and I don't have our Potara earrings!"

Vegeta – "Just great. The one thing we need, but don't have."

Percy quickly remembered the earrings that Pip had given him earlier. He pulled them out of his pocket along with two senzu beans.

Percy – "Good thing that Pip thought ahead then."

Pip noticed something on her console. She imminently realized what it was and contacted Michael.

Michael – "Hey sis. What do you need?"

Pip – "Think you could send Platinum over to where Spitfire is? I think I have something for the two of them."

Michael – "Sure. Right away."

Pip – "Thanks."

Pip cut off the conversation there. Michael placed his right hand over the elements around his neck. Platinum floated out of them.

Michael – "Platinum…"

Platinum – "I already heard Pip through you. I'll head over there right away."

Michael – "Dislem's close to the ground, so make sure to keep yourself hidden within the rocks, okay?"

Platinum – "You got it!"

Platinum flew away from the boys, wondering what surprise Pip had for her and Spitfire. Once she was out of sight, Percy broke both senzu beans in half and gave both Saiyans a yellow earring and a half of the one senzu bean. He then swapped a half of the other senzu bean for the blue earring on Michael's left ear. The duos ate the senzu beans followed by putting the earrings on their respective ears. (Michael & Goku on the right ear, and Percy & Vegeta on the left ear.)

Michael & Goku – "Here goes!"

Percy and Vegeta grunted in response. A bright light was emitted from both pairs of Potara earrings. Dislem looked towards where the light was coming from. Out of the light came two figures.

? & ? – "All right!"

The person on the left wore blue and orange gear, while the one on the right had huntsman gear with a mixture of black and purple. The person on the right also had a pair of Aligon wings and a tail.

Dislem – "Who are you?"

? – "You became one..."

? – "...so the two of us became one as well. I'm the fusion between Vegeta and Kakarot, Vegito!"

? – "And I'm the fusion between Percy and Michael, Perhael!"

Everyone – "WHAT?!"

Ruby – "So your saying that Perhael has been a fusion between the brothers this whole time?!"

Spitfire – "I'm surprised it took you guys this long to finally figure it out. The name was practically a dead giveaway."

Twilight – "Honest oversight on our end there."

Perhael & Vegito – "And this is…"

Vegito – "…Vegito…"

Perhael – "…Perhael…"

Perhael & Vegito – "…BLUEEE!"

Both fusions went into their respective Blue forms.

Dislem – "Don't assume such a transformation will allow you to stand up to a goddess!"

Dislem threw a Nightmare Wrath at the duo, but they intercepted and destroyed it with little effort.

Perhael & Vegito – "Now, let's finish this."

Spitfire – _"The power of Perhael AND Vegito. What unbelievable energy!"_

Dislem started laughing at what the duo had done.

Dislem – "Again? Once again, mortals? Mortals constantly imitate gods. Why is that? Because gods are great? Because gods are too beautiful? But, is it woeful? Is it to be pitied? What becomes good when done by gods…becomes evil when done by mortals…and becomes sin."

Perhael and Vegito suddenly punched and kicked Dislem, sending her flying across the ground.

Perhael & Vegito – "Sorry. You were way open there."

Vegito – "C'mon, miss goddess."

Perhael – "We're through listenin' to your quibbling."

Perhael & Vegito – "Hurry up and try to squash us."

Dislem – "I won't hear your repentance, mortals!"

Dislem punches at the duo, who dodge at the last second. The two sides start trading blows. The duo then grab Dislem by the face and shove her into the ground.

Vegito – "What's wrong?"

Perhael – "Is this all the power a so-called 'goddess' has?"

Dislem – "Don't be pretentious!"

Dislem lets her power explode out, knocking back the duo. Both fighters manage to catch themselves. Dislem tries to punch them, but the duo counteract with a punch of their own. A bright light surrounds the fighters due to their stalemate.

Dislem – "AHHHHH!"

Perhael & Vegito – "AHHHHH!"

The power from the stalemate started tearing the ground apart. Dislem pulled the duo forward before punching them both in the stomach. She then gave them both an uppercut to the face. The force was enough to leave them lying face-down on the ground.

Dislem – "It's over, mortals."


	24. Chapter 23

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 23: The Female Dragony Fusion! Spitnum Joins The Fray!**

Platinum joined the others and walked up to Pip and Spitfire.

Platinum – "What do you need me and Spitfire for Pip?"

Pip – "These."

She sent a pair of pink Potara earrings over. Spitfire didn't see the importance of the earrings, but Alice floated out of her jewels around Spitfire's neck. It turns out that Alice and Platinum had a bit of personal attachment to the earrings.

Alice – "It's been awhile since we've worn these, huh Platinum?"

Platinum – "I'll say."

Spitfire – "Wait? So you two used to do Potara fusion in the past?"

Platinum – "That's right! While everyone thought that Roku was the second strongest of our group of four, that title actually belonged to Alice."

Alice suddenly decided to hand the earring to Spitfire.

Alice – "Here."

Spitfire – "Why me?"

Alice – "Three reasons. 1) You're my descendant. 2) If Platinum could do a Potara fusion with me, then she can do it with you no problem. And 3) You both care deeply for Michael, which is all the more reason for you both to fuse."

Platinum and Spitfire looked at each other, then at the earrings. They both knew Alice was right.

Platinum – "If you have that much faith in the two of us, then I say we go for it!"

Spitfire – "Same here!"

Alice – "That's the spirit!"

Alice returned to her elements around Spitfire's neck. Platinum placed an earring on her right ear, then gave Spitfire the other one, who put it on her left ear. The earrings gave off a bright light like the three pairs before it. Everyone else shielded their eyes. Once the light died down, a new fighter stood in the place of Platinum and Spitfire. Her most noticeable trait was Spitfire's Orange and Yellow hair, with the ends being Brown from Platinum's.

? – "So this is the power of Potara fusion… This is so cool! Send me in Whis! I'm going to help the boys!"

Whis – "Right away."

The new fighter flew off towards Perhael and Vegito, hoping to give them as much support as possible. Ruby suddenly realized something.

Ruby – "Wait?! We never came up with a name for the new fusion!"

Twilight – "Don't worry Ruby. I'm sure she's thought up of a name for herself already."

The woman rushed towards the battlefield, hoping to keep the boys from taking any more damage.

? – _"Hang on guys, I'm on my way."_

Meanwhile, Perhael and Vegito lifted up their heads a few inches, seemingly giving Dislem a chance to 'finish' them off while they were down. She created a Ki blade with her left hand before pointing it at the fusion duo. She then lunged at them.

Dislem – "Farewell!"

Before she could connect, Perhael and Vegito pierced her with Ki swords of their own. Perhael's in the chest, and Vegito's in the gut. Dislem stood in shock over the fact that she was countered so easily.

Perhael & Vegito – "We know how to do this too. Huh?"

Vegito – "Are you in pain?"

Perhael – "Aren't you supposed to be immortal?"

Dislem takes a second to ponder Perhael's question before answering.

Dislem – "Yes. I am immortal. I am immortal and can't be defeated. I shall defeat you and erase all mortals…and bring forth the dawn of a world that shall never be sullied."

Vegito – "You sure about that?"

Perhael – "You ain't immortal anymore and won't be able to erase all mortals."

Vegito – "Don't you realize? Now that you're fused…"

Perhael – "…she'll always remain in your body…"

Perhael & Vegito – "A mortal named Salem!"

Dislem seemed confused at first before laughing.

Dislem – "Mortals truly are foolish. Salem shall remain in my body? Exactly! That's my wish! Listen, Dragony… Saiyan… Listen, Salem… You are mortals, yet you have gained power that surpasses even gods. You are the personification of the failure of the gods who created this universe!"

Dislem grabbed both Ki swords, destroying them with her energy. She then jumped into the air.

Dislem – "As such, by becoming one with Salem…I have taken on the sins of mortals and the failures of gods in this body! This is truly the duty of a god."

Vegito – "You always have the last word, don't you?"

Dislem – "All of this is for the universe… For the world…"

Perhael – "Are you cryin'?"

Dislem – "Yes. The world will be purified by my tears!"

A fist appeared out of nowhere and hit Dislem, sending her flying into the ground.

? – "Shut up already, would ya! Man, and I thought Zamasu was super annoying! Yet you make him look like a saint!"

The mysterious female fighter walked over to the duo.

? – "You boys alright?"

Perhael – "Yeah. Thanks for the save."

? – "No problem."

Vegito – "Can we at least know your name?"

Dislem blasted the rubble away from her.

Dislem – "Yes. Even I would like to know the name of the brat that sucker punched a goddess."

? – "Very well then. I'm the fusion between Spitfire and Platinum, Spitnum! And this is…Spitnum BLUEEE!"

Much like Perhael and Vegito, Spitnum's hair turned light blue as well.

Dislem – "You're still just another bug for me to squash."

Spitnum – "Oh, is that now? How about it then boys? What say we show this so-called 'goddess' just what we mortals can truly do?!"

Perhael – "Right!"

Vegito – "Let's do it!"

Dislem let her energy flare out. Suddenly, she started growing in size.

Dislem – "Mortals, be wiped out! Everything…fall beneath Dislem!"

Perhael, Spitnum, & Vegito – "Not on our watch!"


	25. Chapter 24

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 24: Fighting For The Future! The True Power Of Mortals!**

Twilight – "Dislem… She's not healing, but falling apart?!"

Gowasu – "That ugly form… That is Dislem's complex emotions made real."

Ruby – "Her emotions?"

Yama – "From what Michael told me, much like with Zamasu, Dislem was also too obsessed with the contradiction between gods and mortals. Why mortals make mistakes and fight each other. Why the gods forgive mortals. Why gods and mortals share similar forms. But, Dislem. That form full of rage and hate… Was that the form that you wished for? If mortals are wiped out, will that satisfy your emotions?"

Meanwhile, the fusion trio was becoming too much for Dislem to handle.

Vegito – "What's wrong?!"

Spitnum – "Can't that body all seeped in your rage…"

Perhael – "…keep up with our speed?"

Dislem tries to attack the trio, but they dodge with little effort. They then get a few punches and kicks in, sending Dislem into the side of a boulder. The trio then back away before firing off a big attack.

Perhael, Spitnum, & Vegito – "Take This! **FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!"**

The triple combined attack hit full force. Dislem then appeared in the air, seemingly looking like she hadn't taken any damage at all.

Dislem – "Observe! This is a goddess!"

The trio used Instant Transmission to appear above Dislem.

Perhael, Spitnum, & Vegito – "Say Goodbye!"

The trio punched Dislem, sending her straight into the ground. Gowasu realized that Vegito and Perhael's fusion timer limits should have been over already, and that Spitnum probably had a few minutes left on hers.

Pip – "I highly doubt that."

Gowasu – "And your point is?"

Pip – "Perhael! You don't mind explaining for me, do ya?"

Perhael – "Not at all Pip! While it's true that Potara earrings used on two non-divine beings would cause them to only be fused for up to an hour, the earrings that the three of us are wearing have, as you could say, broken that limiter."

Beerus & Champa – "WHATTT?!"

Perhael – "That means that while Vegito and I would have defused under normal circumstances, the earrings that Pip created allow us to stay fused for as long as we want."

Pip – "There are two ways to undo the fusion however. Either one of the earrings has to be destroyed or taken off."

Dislem did the first option, using a finger beam to destroy Perhael's right earring. Perhael defused back into the two brothers. And neither of them were very happy. Pip face-palmed at the stupid move.

Pip – "That was completely stupid."

Michael lightly grabbed his destroyed earring and focused his energy on it. He pulled his hand away, and the earring looked good as new.

Michael – "That…"

Percy – "…was the biggest mistake…"

Perhael – "…You'll Ever Make!"

Perhael took a step towards Dislem, but Vegito stopped him.

Vegito – "Percy dropped his swords fighting Dislem earlier. Go find them. I'll buy you two as much time as you need."

Perhael – "Thanks Vegito. Come on Spitnum!"

Spitnum – "Right!"

The duo flew off to find Percy's swords, while Vegito fought to keep Dislem distracted. While looking, Spitnum was still worried about Vegito.

Spitnum – "Will Vegito be alright?"

Perhael – "Don't worry. Vegito's tougher than he looks."

Spitnum – "If you say so."

They quickly found the swords. Just then, Vegito was thrown into a boulder by Dislem. Dislem attacked the duo. They quickly defended themselves with the swords. They both slashed Dislem across the chest, but the injuries healed themselves.

Dislem – "I Am…Immortal!"

Dislem punches the duo away. She quickly tried to attack them, but they blocked her attack with Percy's swords.

Dislem – "So where will you go for help next? The past? The future? And thus you continue to rebel against the justice of the gods! All because of your mortal weakness!"

Perhael – "We're not ashamed of, nor do we regret our weakness!"

Spitnum – "We've fought to protect everyone…and survived with their help!"

Perhael & Spitnum – "That's Who We Are! We Work Together And Survive! That's…Who We Mortals Are!"

A bright light came from the duo. Twilight and Ruby knew who the light belonged to.

Twilight – "This is Perhael and Spitnum's light!"

Ruby & Twilight – "Keep It Up!"

The duo struggled against Dislem, but they didn't plan to give up to her at all. This time, everyone was cheering them on.

Everyone – "Keep It Up!"

A bright light surrounded everyone.

Raven – "What is this?"

Kali – "This light… It's the same color as Perhael and Spitnum's!"

Summer – "Perhael! Spitnum!"

Winter – "Seriously?! Are you all Perhael and Spitnum?!"

The duo kept pushing against Dislem.

Pip – "Perhael! Spitnum!"

Yama – "Keep It Up!"

Suddenly, a giant sphere of light energy appears above the duo.

Ironwood – "What is that?!"

Pip – "They both summoned a Spirit Bomb! But how is that possible?!"

The duo quickly notice the Spirit Bomb. Unfortunately, Dislem does too.

Dislem – "What?!"

Spitnum – "This is…"

Perhael – "…the light from the energy of everyone living in Ponyville and Remnant!"

Vegito gave his energy to the Spirit Bomb as well.

Perhael & Spitnum – "We feel it. Everyone, lend us your power!"

Dislem – "No matter how much the power of you mortals is gathered, it will never stand up to a goddess!"

Dislem tried punching the duo again, but they jump into the air to dodge.

Perhael – "Here goes, everyone! We'll defeat Dislem!"

Spitnum – "Together Perhael!"

Perhael – "Right!"

The duo absorbed the Spirit Bomb into their swords. They then started attacking Dislem.

Dislem – "Pathetic mortals!"

Perhael – "It's not about gods or mortals!"

Spitnum – "We won't lose to someone who can't believe in anyone but themselves!"

Dislem's Ki blade is destroyed, followed by being impaled in the stomach by the duo.

Dislem – "What is this power?! So many energies are mixed together and boring into me!"

Perhael – "You wallow in your own justice alone!"

Spitnum – "We'll never let you crush our will to live!"

Dislem – "Such energy!"

Dislem shoved the swords out, but Perhael and Spitnum were still ready to do more damage. They impaled Dislem in the gut again.

Dislem – "Mortals would retaliate against a goddess?! Against justice?!"

Perhael & Spitnum – "To Hell With Your Justice! You Don't Deserve It!"

The duo slashed upwards, cutting Dislem in half and destroying her for good. A portal opened up, pulling Dislem's remains into it. On the other side, Dislem split back into Salem and Discord. While Discord's injuries healed right away, Salem's were considered very grave, meaning that they would take a few months to fully heal. Meanwhile, Perhael and Spitnum flew down to Vegito. The trio then laughed at each other.

Vegito – "Good work you two!"

Perhael & Spitnum – "Thanks!"

The duo helped Vegito up, then flew back to the others. Once with the rest of their group, the trio defused. Suddenly, a second portal opened up. This time however, Yama, Pip, and their group came through it. The two groups reconnected with each other.

Yama – "Well little bro, I guess you've had a rough couple of days?"

Michael – "You don't know the half of it."

The four siblings shared a laugh together. After dinner was served, everyone went straight off to bed. One person, however, couldn't fall asleep at all. That person was Alice. Platinum found her gazing at the stars from the observation platform.

Platinum – "Can't sleep?"

Alice – "No. I just have a lot on my mind."

Platinum – "Such as?"

Alice – "It's just that… We both know very well that we're gonna have to tell them the truth sooner or later."

Platinum – "You're afraid of their reaction, aren't you?"

Alice – "I'm just afraid of what they're gonna think about of all this."

Platinum – "If I know those two, they'll accept the sudden news and continue being a couple. That's all."

Alice – "You sure?"

Platinum – "I know it! Now come on, we need our sleep."

Alice – "Right."

What Alice didn't know was that Platinum was just as worried as she was about the couple's reaction to their surprising news.


	26. Chapter 25

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 25: Will The Relationship Survive? Platinum And Alice's Ultimate Reveal!**

During breakfast the following morning, Platinum and Alice finally decided to tell their news to the mystery couple. The most surprising thing, however, is that the mystery couple is Michael and Spitfire.

Platinum – "Michael? Spitfire? There's something that Alice and I need to tell you two."

The couple finished eating and stared at the duo.

Michael – "What is it you two?"

Platinum – "It's just that, you remember in the past when Roku said that he had a little sister?"

Michael – "Yeah. Why?"

She pointed to Alice.

Alice – "Hi…"

Everyone took a few seconds to process what had just been said.

Everyone – "WHAAATTT?!"

Michael and Spitfire, however, weren't as surprised as everyone else was.

Michael & Spitfire – "ENOUGH!"

The others quickly got quiet.

Michael – "Is that all?"

Alice – "You're not mad?"

Michael – "We are mad…"

Platinum – "Oh…"

Spitfire – "…but that's only because you two took so long to finally tell us."

Alice – "We were just afraid."

Michael and Spitfire stared at each other in surprise.

Spitfire – "Afraid? Of what?"

Platinum – "When I introduced Alice to Roku, they imminently realized that they were each other's long lost sibling. I was also very happy to finally know who my sister-in-law was."

Michael – "There's something else, isn't there?"

Alice – "The two of us so badly wanted to tell you both the good news, but we then realized that you two are a couple. If the world found out about that, both of your good names would've been ruined."

Spitfire – "So what."

Platinum – "So what?! This situation doesn't seem strange to you two at all?"

Michael – "Trust me when I say this Platinum. The two of us have been through tougher, as well as stranger, situations than what you two are telling us right now. Just cause our relationship faces an uncertain hurdle, that doesn't mean it's truly over, does it?"

Alice – "Kinda hard to argue when he puts it that way, isn't it?"

Platinum – "Pretty much."

Now that Platinum and Alice felt better saying what they wanted to, they all finished eating breakfast, cleaned the tent, and went off to find a clearing to open the portals so they could return to their worlds.

Vegeta – "So how's this gonna work?"

Michael – "I already talked it over with Whis and Vados. They'll make sure that my entire group and I get back to our worlds safely, then you'll go back to your respective universes."

Chichi – "Thank goodness Goku and the others were able to help you save your friends."

Goku – "I'll say! Guess we could call it repayment for all the times you helped us out as a Time Patroller."

Michael – "I'm fine with that."

Bulma – "Will we have any more problems from Salem?"

Beerus – "I highly doubt it. With the amount of damage that Michael, Percy, Platinum, and Spitfire did as Perhael and Spitnum to Discord and Salem as Dislem, Salem at least should be considered out of commission for the time being. No doubt Discord's injuries have healed already."

Ruby suddenly saw a curved broadsword laying against a tree beside the path, and being the weapon geek she was, ran over towards it. She tried pulling it out, but the sword didn't budge an inch.

Ruby – "Anybody else wanna try?"

Applejack and Yang did, but their result was the same as Ruby's. Then Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Beerus, Champa, and Hit all tried, but got the same result as well. Michael finally decided to step forward.

Michael – "Mind if I try?"

Ruby – "Go ahead. I don't see your result being any different though."

To everyone's amazement, Michael pulled the sword out with no problems at all.

Yang – "Oh, come on! We struggled to get it out!"

Michael continued staring at the sword. He flat out knew who it belonged to.

Michael – "This is your sword, isn't it?"

Michael returned the sword to its scabbard, then hung the sheathed sword on his back. He then had a scared look on his face.

Michael – "Come on. Let's keep moving."

The rest of the group was worried. Michael never had that much of a scared expression on his face before. Whatever was bugging him, it was VERY bad to say the least. They came to a row of trees. Michael saw that a clearing was on the other side of them.

Ruby – "Alright then. If you can pull the sword out, then you shouldn't have any problem cutting these trees down."

Michael went and stood in front of the trees. He placed his right hand on the hilt of the sword they found and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a golden triangle appeared on the back of his right hand. Michael swung the sword, cutting the trees down like they were nothing. Everyone was stunned. Michael kicked the sword into the air, followed by turning around and letting the sword fall into its scabbard by itself. The other three siblings quickly talked amongst each other.

Percy – "I always knew that Michael was good with a sword, but I never knew he was 'this' good."

Yama – "I didn't either."

Pip – "I always watched the way he trained, but it seemed like a friend of his that we don't know about had taught him."

Michael pulls Excalibur and Saber out. He closely scanned the clearing, watching out for hidden enemies. Once he deemed the coast was truly clear, the others filed into the clearing. Suddenly, a portal opened up on the other side of the clearing.

Pip – "I didn't do that."

Whis & Vados – "Neither did we."

Out of the portal came creatures that none of the others had ever seen before. Everyone, except for Michael and Platinum, that is.

Platinum – "Bokoblins?! Lizalfos?! And even Moblins?! What in the world are monsters from Hyrule doing here?!"

Michael – "I don't know Platinum! But I do plan on getting rid of them!"

Michael stepped forward to face the giant threat.

Michael – "You all stay here! Let me handle them!"

**(Insert Music: Dimension W OP 1 – Genesis by Stereo Dive Foundation)**

-I don't know what I should do now-

-With every strength I can take to break enemies-

Michael jumped at the monster horde, killing them with complete ease. The others watched, astonished over the fact that Michael was an accomplished swordsman as well as an experienced martial artist.

-Zetsuentai no you no hyoujou de teikou o kirau koujitsu o-

-Kyoushin kobamu riyuu nante tanjunsugiru-

-Why don't you ever try-

-I won't let you down come along with me-

-Taking back my way-

-Why don't you ever try-

-Kakushin wa sono te ni aru-

-I'm waiting for till the break of dawn-

-Taking back sabitsuita ishi demo ii-

-Just change the world-

-Kakumei ni nita calling back-

-Sesshi reido de niburu kiroku o kakikaerarenai you ni to-

-Kessen sareta kyokusei o kataku shimeru-

-Sou darekare kamawazu eikaku ni eguru issai no yuukai o kaita souzou o sute-

-Zouo keshite eranda sekai de made sono susanda me o mitai no kai-

-Let's bring it one more time-

-Kakerareru mono subete-

-I bet my life nothing's stopping me-

-Facing up sousei no hate o ima-

-I'm walking on akatsuki o matsu an old gene-

-I don't know what I should do now-

-With every strength I can take to break enemies-

-Why don't you ever try-

-I won't let you down come along with me-

-Taking back my way-

-Why don't you ever try-

-Kakushin wa sono te ni aru-

-I'm waiting for till the break of dawn-

-Taking back sabitsuita ishi demo ii-

-Just change the world-

-Kakumei ni nita calling back-

-Tell me what's wrong with the society that everybody is saying OK-

-Low resistance of high zest inner cells-

-Rebuild the coil there is no lie-

**(Music Ends)**

Michael finished off the entire monster horde in a matter of minutes.

? – "You're still that much of an imperfect nuisance, hero."

Michael turned towards the location of the voice. Two figures were standing in front of the portal. One had gray skin and wore a red cloak with black diamond imprints in it. The other one had a suit of armor that covered his whole body except for his feet, where they had a pair of cloth shoes on. Michael already knew who these two were.

Michael – "Ghirahim… Zant… What do you want?"

Ghirahim – "Oh we just wanted to say hello and show you something."

Ghirahim pulled on a rope he had in his hand. The other end was tied to a person, and this person was someone that Michael knew very well.

Michael – "Impa! Let her go! She's not a part of this!"

Zant spoke in an unknown language. Michael surprised everyone by responding back in the same language.

Ghirahim – "Get the sack Zant."

Zant pulled out a brown cloth sack from behind him. Impa quickly realized what was in it.

Impa – "Michael! Whatever comes out of that sack, don't you dare assume anything?"

Zant threw the sack to the ground. Out of the sack, came a green cap and a crown. Michael stared at the two headpieces, wide-eyed and in complete shock.

Ghirahim – "Aww. Did we strike a nerve?"

Michael's anger kept rising, going higher than even Yama thought it ever would. Then, in one fell swoop, he let it all out in a giant explosion.

Michael had officially snapped.

His eyes were completely bloodshot, and his voice was the angriest it had ever been. The others were afraid that he would turn on them in a second. He glared at Ghirahim and Zant, ready to unleash his full fury on the duo.

Michael – "GHIRAHIM! ZANT! I'm Going…TO KILL YOU BOTH RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!"


	27. Chapter 26

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 26: Michael Reclaims The Master Sword! The True Power Of Hyrule's Second Hero!**

Michael continued glaring at Ghirahim and Zant. The duo smirked back in response.

Ghirahim – "So it seems that even the great Michael doesn't even know how to control his own anger. Guess you really are that imperfect after all."

Michael – "I May Have My Faults, But Know This! You Two…"

One second, Michael stood where he was, glaring at Ghirahim and Zant. The next, his face was calm, and he had Impa in his arms.

Michael – "…are the biggest pair of idiots I've ever seen!"

Ghirahim quickly looked behind him to see that Impa had been freed. The one question was, how? Michael set Impa on her feet, then handed Impa her sword back.

Michael – "You alright?"

Impa – "Just fine. Thanks."

Ghirahim – "What did you do, you brat?!"

Whis – "Even I would like to know what happened."

Everyone – "Ditto."

Michael – "It's surprising that you don't find this humorous. I however, do. Allow me to explain."

**(Insert Music: Professor Layton OST – The Professor's Deductions)**

Michael – "You see, the speed I was moving at earlier wasn't even a full 1% of my true speed!"

Everyone, even Impa, were stunned. Michael had saved his longtime friend, and he wasn't even using his true speed to do it.

Michael – "Watch my tail."

The others did. The end of tail went from its normal appendage, to a spoiler, to a spiked ball with rounded tips, and back to its normal appendage.

Pip – "Never knew his tail could do that."

Yama – "Same here."

Michael – "As you can see, I have three different forms due to my tail. With the normal spear-like end, this is my neutral form. In this form, all of my fighting abilities are the way they naturally are. As for the other two forms, however, all but either my strength or speed stays the same. In my speed form, while everything else stays the same, both my physical speed and mental thinking go way up. The one thing I'm thankful for with the speed form is that I'm not a super-fast talker. No offense by the way Dr. Oobleck."

Oobleck – "None at all, young Michael!"

Michael – "As for how quick I'm moving. What would be normal speed for me, to you all would be around, say, a millisecond."

Yama – _"No way!"_

Pip – _"He's actually moving that quickly?!"_

Michael – "Now on to my power form. Sure, my speed drops back to what it was before, but my physical strength becomes a hundred to a thousand times what it normally is. And trust me, if you thought that my punches hurt beforehand, then they're gonna hurt a lot more now."

**(Music Ends)**

Michael proved his point by attacking Ghirahim in his speed form, quickly knocking Demise's right hand (and sword) out for the time being. He then attacked Zant in his power form. Sure, his speed wasn't the same as before, but the force behind his punch was enough to shatter the metal face mask on Zant's helmet, which also knocked him out as well. Michael already knew that wasn't enough to win.

Michael – _"I've bought myself some time to think of a plan. The question is, how long will the time last for?"_

His hopes were quickly answered when a portal opened in the sky. Out of the portal came a sword. What shocked Michael however, was that the sword was the one he was hoping to get. Michael walked over to it.

Michael – "After all this time…"

He went to pull it out, but the rest of his weapons glowing stopped him. He pulled Excalibur and Claymore out. (Had more of a gut feeling for Claymore than Saber.) Suddenly, the Master Sword started glowing as well. When Michael tapped the Master Sword with Excalibur and Claymore, the rest of his weapons were unsheathed and enveloped in a bright light along with the Master Sword. Once the light died down, all of his weapons had their own pedestal, having been infused with the power of the Master Sword. Ghirahim and Zant had just awoken as well. They just stood there, dumbfounded at what just happened in front of them.

**(Insert Music: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – Master Sword)**

Michael pulled Excalibur and Claymore out of their pedestals and held them high in the air. A light breeze ran across the ground.

Summer – "Incredible…"

Michael then quickly threw Excalibur and Claymore into the air, followed by returning his other weapons to their sheaths. Bolverk at both hips, Twin Dragon Crescent on his back, and Saber and Curtana on his left. The two scabbards on his right, however, were empty. Those two were for Excalibur and Claymore. Michael grabbed the two swords out of the air, followed by twirling them in his hands and getting into his twin sword guard stance. Michael declared his challenge to Ghirahim and Zant.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Let's go you two!"

Michael suddenly attacked the duo.

**(Insert Music: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword – Ballad of the Goddess)**

Michael tried knocking Ghirahim's sword away, but was blocked and nearly attacked by Zant in return. Michael quickly counterattacks, killing Zant in the process.

Ghirahim – "Zant?!"

Everyone watched as Zant's body convulsed before turning into a cloud of dust. Michael then turned his attention to Ghirahim. He jumped high into the air.

Ghirahim – "You'll Pay For This, You Brat!"

Once he was high enough, Michael pointed Excalibur and Claymore towards the sky. A bright light quickly enveloped both blades.

Impa – "No way?! That's…"

Michael then started falling towards the ground. He leveled out once he was a few feet above the ground, letting the tips of his swords drag across it. To everyone's surprise, Michael wasn't slowing down at all despite his swords dragging. Michael then brought his swords besides his face, getting ready to finish off Ghirahim. Ghirahim just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Michael – "TAKE THIS GHIRAHIM! **TWIN SKYWARD SOUL STRIKE!"**

Michael slashes across Ghirahim's chest. The mark didn't appear at first, but once Michael returned his swords to their sheaths, the x-shaped mark showed itself.

**(Music Ends)**

Ghirahim – "You… Damn… Brat…"

Ghirahim fell, dead before his body even hits the ground. A few seconds later, his body turns to dust just like Zant's did.

Michael – "Stupid idiots."

Michael quickly ran over to the portal and concentrated his energy on it. Impa and the others ran over to him.

Impa – "What are you doing?"

Michael – "Changing the portal's end destination. Ghirahim, Zant, and the foot soldiers with them most likely came from around the castle. Instead of landing there, I'm making the portal drop us off at Kakariko Village, which is much safer."

Percy – "What about us?"

Michael – "You all are going back to the manor for now."

Impa – "I'd think that it'd be better if we brought them along."

Michael – "Are you sure about that Impa?"

Impa – "Think about it. I'll be doing all the planning and preparation, while you're off saving the others. With the help of your siblings and friends, we can get things done much faster."

Michael didn't deny the facts in front of him.

Michael – "You're right. I was so busy putting their safety first, I didn't really think about anything else."

Yama – "It's sweet that you're being so caring for us Michael, but you know very well that we can take care of ourselves, right?"

Michael – "I know. Sorry."

Ruby – "Don't worry about it. All that matters is helping you save your friends in Hyrule right now."

Michael – "You're right."

Michael concentrated his energy on the portal again.

Michael – "Well then… Let's get moving to Hyrule!"

Everyone – "Right!"

Michael and Spitfire led the group into the portal, with Whis and Vados making sure that everyone got through before they finally did. Once they stepped into the portal, it closed behind them. The group was on their way to help Michael and Impa save Hyrule. What they didn't know was the state the country was in.

Michael – _"Link… Zelda… Everyone… Hang on, I'm on my way."_


	28. Chapter 27

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 27: Michael And Impa's Story! The Telling Of Hyrule's History!**

While traveling through the portal, Twilight and the others thought that it would be best if they learned about Hyrule's history. Impa decided to let Michael start the story. They also decided to have Hylia out, since she had a part in the story as well.

**(FYI, these stories come from the Zelda Wiki)**

Michael – "Before time began and before spirits and life existed, the universe was in chaos. The three golden goddesses then descended upon the chaos and began the creation of the new world, each creating a different facet of the realm. The material realm was created by Din, Nayru gave it law and order, and Farore created all life forms that would follow said order."

Impa – "Once their labors were completed, they departed for the heavens. But not before leaving behind the Triforce. Three sacred golden triangles representing a small portion of their essence."

Michael – "Due to the Triforce's power being so great, the trio trusted the sacred relic to the careful hands of another goddess so that they could protect it from those that wanted to misuse its almighty power. In this case, that goddess…was Hylia herself."

Hylia took over part of the story from there.

Hylia – "The one good thing about being a goddess is that the Triforce was safe since only mortals could use its power. The land where they departed eventually became known as the Sacred Realm, the Triforce's eventual resting place after I could no longer protect it due to giving up my immortal form."

Michael – "When word of the Sacred Realm and the Triforce spread, a Great War ensued between those seeking to wield the ultimate power. During this war, a tribe skilled in dark magic known as the Dark Interlopers attempted to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm and their power using the Fused Shadow. As the war dragged on, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru were asked by the Golden Goddesses to stop the Dark Interlopers. The great magic these individuals had mastered was sealed away and splintered to prevent its future misuse. The Dark Interlopers were then chased by the goddesses across Hyrule and banished to the Twilight Realm."

Impa – "Although the Interlopers were forbidden from returning to the world of light, a single link between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm was left. That link was called the Mirror of Twilight. The rest of the sages and I were entrusted with it by the goddesses, who commanded that we guard and protect it."

Qrow – "What about Link and Zelda?"

Michael – "We were just about to start talking about them anyway."

Michael decided to let Hylia and Impa start talking about who Zelda was, then he would follow with Link afterwards.

Hylia – "While it may not look it, Zelda is a direct descendent of mine. Every generation of her after me holds the power of light that is used to seal Ganon away whenever he attacks Hyrule."

Ozpin – "How do you play a factor in Princess Zelda's life Impa?"

Impa – "For many generations, my tribe, the Sheikah's, have been guardians and protectors of the Hyliean royal family. Too bad there're also those who want to destroy the royal family as well."

Sun – "So what do these guys call themselves?"

**(Before I continue, Sun and Ilia have been in the story since it started. It's just that neither of them have had a speaking role till now.)**

Michael – "The Yiga Clan."

Ilia – "Yiga Clan?"

Michael – "An evil group mainly consisting of foot soldiers and blade masters. They're mostly known for stealing info and supplies from the Gerudo tribe. Their symbol is an upside down version of the Sheikah Eye. Unlike where the Sheikah's are loyal to the royal family, the Yiga's are loyal to Demise."

Blake – "Sounds like how the White Fang were back on Remnant."

Michael – "In a sense, they're exactly the same, and yet, they aren't as well."

Weiss – "So you're saying that there're things between the White Fang and the Yiga Clan that are similar, as well as different, right?"

Michael – "That's correct. But still… To think that it's been a year since then."

Twilight – "A year since what?"

Michael – "It's been a year…since I helped Link defeat Calamity Ganon."


	29. Chapter 28

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 28: The Story Of Calamity Ganon And Demise! Michael Rewrites History?**

Raven – "Is there a bit of history between you and Ganon?"

Michael – "Not really me, but more between himself, Link, and Zelda."

Ironwood – "How so?"

Michael – "When I first helped Link and Zelda defeat Demise, he put a curse on the three of them. He stated that he could keep on eternally reincarnating, continually fighting with those that have the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero."

Rainbow – "Quick question before you continue. Who has which part of the Triforce?"

Michael – "Don't forget that there are two separate Triforce's as well. First there is Din, who represents the element of fire and the Triforce of Power, which is held by Demise and Penelope. Next is Nayru, who represents the element of water and the Triforce of Wisdom, which is held by Zelda and Nikasha. And finally Farore, who represents the element of wind and the Triforce and Courage, which is held by Link and Platinum."

Glynda – "And by extension you cause you're Platinum's descendent. Right?"

Michael – "That's correct. Legend also states that the wielder of the Triforce of Courage is the only one that can use the power of the Master Sword."

Qrow – "So that begs the one question then. Who are Calamity Ganon and Demise?"

The rest of the group turned towards Michael, wondering what the stories for Demise and Ganon were about.

Michael – "10,100 years ago. There was no he, just it. And its name…was Calamity Ganon. Hylia assigned five champions, one for each of Hyrule's races. The Hyliean Champion, who had the spirit of the hero, wielded the Master Sword, while the other four champions each had a Divine Beast, an ancient machine created from Sheikah technology. They also created a group of mechanical protectors called guardians, which assisted in defeating Calamity Ganon back then."

Applejack – "What were the names of the four Divine Beasts and their champions?"

Michael – "Like I said, there are five races in Hyrule. They're Hylian, Goron, Zora, Rito, and Gerudo. I'll explain more about each race when I have time. Goron champion Daruk pilots Vah Rudania, which looks like a salamander. Zora champion Mipha pilots Vah Ruta, which looks like an elephant. Rito champion Revali pilots Vah Medoh, which looks like an eagle. And Gerudo champion Urbosa pilots Vah Naboris, which looks like a camel. These four Divine Beasts, along with the Guardians, Hylia's sealing power, and the Master Sword wielded by the Hylian champion, defeated Calamity Ganon. All of Hyrule thought that they would have everlasting peace. That was…until 100 years ago."

Blake – "What happened 100 years ago?"

Michael – "First off, just for the record, while a century passed for all of Hyrule, only a year passed for me. Anyway, as for what happened. A prophecy foretold of Calamity Ganon's return. All of Hyrule prepared to do the same thing as their ancestors did against Calamity Ganon before. However, there was one major problem. The current Zelda at the time hadn't discovered her sealing power yet. I also ran into trouble as well. I set off from the manor through a portal to meet up with Zelda and the others to help them get ready for Calamity Ganon. Before I could get out the other side of the portal however, Ganon somehow, and I repeat SOMEHOW, created a barrier that kept me from escaping the portal and assist the others. I could only float and watch in despair at the damage and destruction that was being caused around me."

Jaune – "What was it that started the whole chain of events?"

Michael – "For the past few weeks beforehand, Zelda had been trying to awaken her sealing power. There were three springs, one for each part of the Triforce. Zelda visited each one, hoping to awaken her sealing power in time to stop Calamity Ganon. She failed each time, much to the dismay of her father, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. After her failed attempt at the Spring of Wisdom, the seal keeping Calamity Ganon locked away had finally broken and it escaped imprisonment. What Calamity Ganon did next was something that no one, not even I thought it would do…"

Weiss – "What did Calamity Ganon do?"

Michael – "Calamity Ganon used its powers of hatred and malice…to take control of the Guardians and Divine Beasts, using them to leave Hyrule Castle and Castle Town in complete ruins. Numerous citizens were killed on the spot. Calamity Ganon created four elemental blights of itself. The blight Ganon's killed off the other four champions, trapping their souls in their respective Divine Beast and letting them fall under its control. Do you remember what I said about the Yiga's?"

Port – "Yes. Why?"

Michael – "The events of Calamity are what caused the birth of the Yiga clan. According to what I heard, some of the Hylians that were able to escape had blamed the Sheikah's for the catastrophic damage that had been caused by their technology. These accusations, in turn, caused the tribe to split in two. Either they cut off all ties to their ancient technology, like Impa and those in Kakariko village did. Or they turned their back on the royal family and side with Ganon, which the Yiga's did."

Ruby – "What about Link and Zelda?"

Michael had an ashen look on his face before speaking.

Michael – "The two of them were trying to escape from Calamity Ganon. While escaping, Link was gravely wounded by a corrupted Guardian. The Guardian tried to finish him off, but Zelda got in the way and used her newly unlocked sealing power to take down the Guardian. She thought that Link had been killed, but Link's Master Sword spoke to her and said that he's still alive, but just barely. Zelda quickly called for two members of the Sheikah tribe that were still loyal to her and the royal family's good name. She asked them to take Link to a resurrection chamber that was built by their tribe's ancestors long ago. Link's body was placed in the chamber, and he was placed in a cryogenic sleep for an unspecified amount of time."

Pyrrha – "And Zelda?"

Michael – "Once Link's body was taken away, she took the Master Sword and returned it to its pedestal in front of the Great Deku Tree in the Lost Woods. Afterwards, she went to fight Calamity Ganon on her own. Zelda used her sealing power on it, keeping it in a makeshift prison for the time being. But, she also had to keep herself in there as well. This way, the prison held itself together. For an entire century, despite being partially imprisoned by Zelda, Calamity Ganon caused the four Divine Beasts to run wild across Hyrule. Rudania continuously made Death Mountain erupt. Naboris created an endless sandstorm, making it tough for any of the Gerudo tribe to get close without using the Thunder Helm. Ruta made it rain endlessly over Zora's Domain, which unless stopped would flood all of Hyrule. And Medoh stayed at a low altitude, making it tough for the Rito tribe to fly freely. 100 years of fear and terror had passed for Hyrule. And it all came to an end, when Link finally woke up."

Oobleck – "Thank goodness for that."

Impa – "If only it were that simple."

Jacque – "What do you mean by that Impa?"

Michael – "The Triforce of Courage glowed on my right hand. I also got a vision of Link waking up. I quickly wrote a message, then opened a portal and headed for Hyrule. Sorry you three."

Yama – "We're not mad. You only did what you thought was right to help your friends in Hyrule. None of us are blaming you for it."

Michael – "I know. Thank you. Anyway, Platinum and I came across Link in the Great Plateau. Even though he recognized the two of us no problem, he lost his memories of Zelda and everyone else. While trying to find a way off the Great Plateau, we came across an old man in a red cloak. The first thing that came to my mind was, and I'm not joking about this, 'How did this old guy get here?' We tried asking him for his name, but he wouldn't answer. Going towards the edge of the Great Plateau, we had unknowingly activated the area's Sheikah tower. The old man then used his glider to come towards us. He asked us if we wanted it. We said yes. He asked that we obtain a spirit orb, and that he'd take it in exchange for the glider. After we obtained the spirit orb, the old man glided down to us again. This time, he wanted four orbs for the glider."

Yang – "Sounds like a bit of a cheap move if you ask me."

Michael – "The two of us were a bit angry at the terms of the deal being changed. But unlike Link, I was thinking that there was something more behind the terms of our deal constantly changing. Once we got the orbs from the other three shrines, we came across an abandoned building. Turns out it was a temple at one point in the past. Just goes to show you how much damage was done. Anyway, the two of us found a goddess statue inside the ruined temple. We both agreed that Link needed more health for when he's fighting enemies, so that's what we prayed for. The weird thing is, we both realized that the four spirit orbs we had were gone after praying. At first, Link was afraid of the old man being angry with us for losing the orbs. I was as well. But then I figured, maybe it was meant to happen. I watched closely as Link climbed up a seemingly stable ladder on the destroyed building. Once we were on the roof, we found a tower hideaway and checked it out. There, the old man gave us the glider and revealed his true identity to us."

Taiyang – "So who was he then?"

Michael – "The real identity of the old man…was the spirit of Zelda's father, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule himself!"

Everyone – "What?!"

Michael – "He told us the story of what happened to Hyrule 100 years prior due to Calamity Ganon's wrath, which I told you guys already. He then told us to head for Kakariko Village and find Impa, who was the village elder. There, we learned more about Calamity Ganon and what it tried to do to Hyrule 10,000 years before the latest Calamity event. Before we could get to our main mission, however, Impa sent us to the Ancient Tech Lab in Hateno Village. It turns out that while my Sheikah slate was fully upgraded, Link's wasn't. Once there, we learned from Purah, the lab's director, that the lab is powered by a special blue flame. Sadly, the flame went out in front of the lab some time ago. We offered to go to the shrine where the flame was held. I'll admit this right now, compared to Akkala's task of getting the blue flame, this was much easier during the day."

Ironwood – "How so?"

Michael – "Well A) it's not as far away. And B) there aren't as many monsters to face on the round trip. The other good thing is that my power of flight made it easy for me to spot the shrine. I floated above it, making it easy for Link to find. Once the lab was back up and running, Purah was kind enough to update Link's Sheikah slate. After that was taken care of, we returned to Impa. From there our goal was clear: Reclaim Link's lost memories, free the Divine Beasts, reobtain the Master Swords, and defeat Calamity Ganon. The one good thing about freeing the Divine Beasts is that they made it easier to beat Calamity Ganon. After Calamity Ganon was defeated, I revived the four champions and king Rhoam, and they went off to restore Hyrule to how it was beforehand."

Ghira – "What about Demise?"

Michael – "When the Golden Goddesses departed from the world, they entrusted their ultimate power, the Triforce, in the hands of Hylia to protect it. However, wanting to make the world his own, Demise gathered an army of monsters and launched an attack against the people of the surface, murdering them and causing numerous misfortunes all just to get their hands on the Triforce that Hylia was guarding. In order to prevent the Triforce from falling into Demise's hands, Hylia joined forces with Hyrule's five tribes and sealed away Demise, thus restoring peace to the land. However, that peace didn't last forever."

Summer – "How so?"

Michael – "When Ghirahim showed up, he pursued Zelda to steal her soul and use it to resurrect Demise, who is also Ghirahim's master. Not only that, but Demise was also trying to break free from the seal by his own means. Thankfully, Link and I, along with a friend of his named Groose, were able to keep him at bay. Link and I were finally able to defeat Demise permanently by driving the Statue of the Goddess from Skyloft into the Sealed Grounds as Demise's Imprisoned state awaken a fourth time. Sadly, Ghirahim had kidnapped Zelda and had taken her to the past through the Gate of Time in the Sealed Temple, where he began a ritual to revive Demise's true form."

Everyone, including Impa, kept quiet, wanting Michael to continue his story.

Michael – "While we were able to defeat Ghirahim, he stalled us long enough for Demise to be resurrected. Demise's Imprisoned form began to absorb Zelda's soul and eventually become the true form of the Demon King himself. It also turned out that Ghirahim wasn't just a very loyal servant to Demise, but he was Demise's blade as well. Demise kept absorbing Zelda's soul to gain unstoppable power. Impressed by our determination to protect the goddess, he challenged us to a battle. To Demise's great shock however, we managed to defeat him."

Taiyang – "So the story ends on a good note then."

Impa – "Not quite."

Yang – "How come?"

Michael – "In his dying throes, Demise warned us that it wasn't over, and that an incarnation of his hatred would be reborn as a being to pursue domination of the world, as well as those with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero, in a cycle without end. And yet, his remains begin to decay every time he's sealed away within the Master Sword."

Twilight – "Then why does Demise's curse affect Link and Zelda, but not you?"

Michael – "The reason for that is that while Link and I both have the Triforce of Courage, only Link has the spirit of the hero."

Ruby – "How does that work?"

Michael – "Because I don't have the spirit of the hero, I can't keep on reincarnating. Link and Zelda can, but that's only due to Demise's curse. Along with the fact that I've been trying to tell the two of them, as well as Impa here, that Demise and Ganondorf are two different entities."

Impa – "Oh really? Then where's your proof? Until you prove to the three of us that you're telling the truth, there's nothing else to talk about on the matter."

Michael – "Don't You Think I Know That Already?!"

Spitfire – "Hey! Take it easy you two! We don't need that kind of attitude once we reach Hyrule."

Michael and Impa knew that Spitfire was right.

Michael – "She's right. Sorry Impa."

Impa – "Same here."

Port – "So when did you find out about what happened in Hyrule?"

Michael – "About a week ago."

Ozpin – "Impa. When did Demise start attacking you all?"

Impa – "A few days after Michael left. We've been his captives for an entire year."

Michael – "Not anymore you won't."

Michael suddenly felt a large energy spike to his left and ran off towards it.

Yama – "Where are you going?!"

Michael – "I'll be right back!"

Pip quickly deployed a hi-speed camera to follow behind Michael. The camera got behind Michael just as he broke through the barrier in front of him.

**(Insert Music: Sonic Forces OST – Fist Bump (Escape From Null Space))**

Michael sped along, knocking robots aside like they were nothing. Once he got close to the energy source, he saw WHO it belonged to.

Michael – "Majin 21?! I'd better hurry then!"

Michael rushed over till he was on level ground with the evil android.

Michael – "Hey Majin 21!"

By the time Majin 21 turned to look where the sound was coming from, she was hit fully in the face with a punch from Michael. Majin 21 was knocked a few yards away, face down on the ground.

**(Music Ends)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 29: The Dragony's Dynamite Fist! Michael's No-Limits Dempsey Roll!**

Majin 21 quickly got up, wondering who ruined her meal. She quickly got her answer in the form of Michael.

Majin 21 – "Who dares interrupt my meal?! Well, you do look tastier then my good half does. Might as well turn you into candy then!"

Michael – "A nice proposition, but I've got an even better one. How about this?"

He walked over and kneeled beside 21.

Michael – "You okay?"

21 – "Yes. Thank you."

Michael suddenly picked 21 up bridal style and carried her out of harm's way. This in turn made Spitfire, Luna, and even Platinum a little jealous, since Michael never carried any of them that way before.

Michael – "Palatine. Can you come out here and watch over 21 for a bit?"

Palatine – "Sure."

Palatine floated out of Michael's elements and stayed by 21's side. Michael also surprised everyone by leaving his weapons by Palatine and 21. Michael then turned his attention back towards Majin 21.

Michael – "Here's my deal and terms. No Ki Blasts or kicks. Only punching. If you win, you can turn me, AND ONLY ME, into whatever candy or dessert you want. If I win, you HAVE to let me kill you with any of my weapons. Deal?"

Majin 21 – "Deal."

Michael then decided to ask for something.

Michael – "I've heard that you can make clones of certain fighters. Think you make one for me as a sparring partner. Wouldn't be very fair if I didn't beat you at my best after all."

Majin 21 – "True. Which one then?"

Michael – "Cell please."

The Cell come was made, with the only differences being that it didn't talk or move like the original did, and that it had different colors, all black with red, compared to all green with black. Michael decided to put the clone under the same rules that Majin 21 was under.

**(Insert Music: Hajime No Ippo OST – The Finisher)**

Kamogawa – _"Good. He's coming to me."_

Yuki – _"Kamogawa-san…"_

Nekota – _"This is it."_

Both fighters rush towards each other. Cell gets a punch in first.

Dankichi – "He stopped him with a left! Here comes the follow-up!"

Kamogawa – _"Don't pass out! Open your eyes!"_

Cell goes to punch Michael again.

Kamogawa – _"Here it comes! Here comes the right! His body's gonna open up! Attack!"_

Anderson – _"I know what your aim is! If you want a shot at my side, take it! I trained my abs hard. If pain is the price for defeating this boxer, I'll take it!"_

**(Music Ends)**

Cell's fist connects, but for some odd reason, it slips.

Anderson – _"My glove slipped on his blood. It didn't knock him out?!"_

Cell's fist moves off to the left, showing that Michael's eyes have his boxer's fighting spirit in them.

Anderson – _"His eyes are alive! Endure!"_

Michael's left connects, making the right side of the fake Cell's ribcage implode on itself. Michael pulls back his left fist.

Dankichi – "Blood… his fist?!"

Kamogawa – _"My left fist is dead… But you know what? I Still Have One More!"_

Anderson – _"I'm doubled over. My jaw's open to him! No… No… No!"_

Miguel – "Sargent! Guard!"

Fake Cell puts up a face guard, but there wasn't any punch to block with.

Anderson – _"No punch. Why? Why's there no punch?!"_

Michael instead attacked from below.

Anderson – _"B-below?!"_

Miguel – "Another body blow?!"

Michael's right connected, causing the top and bottom half's of the fake Cell to separate from each other. Michael had just showed how strong his fists were, and that was WITHOUT the limiter bracelets that Pip had made for him too.

Michael – _"Your turn."_

Michael sat in his corner, waiting for the bell to ring. Platinum was talking to him, but he was barely listening.

Kamogawa – "It's okay if it takes long. Don't be too particular about getting a K.O. Continue with your small blows. What's wrong? Are you even listening?"

Makunouchi – "Oh, yes."

Michael could only stare at Majin 21.

PA Announcer – "SECONDS OUT!"

Kamogawa – "Don't rush in and swing widely. Go in with patience."

Makunouchi – "I'll be fine, coach."

Kamogawa – "You'll be fine?"

Makunouchi – "In this round… I will defeat him."

Kamogawa – "W-what?! Yagi-chan, was that…"

Yagi – "Yes, without a doubt, he declared a K.O."

Referee – "BOX!"

Michael rushes towards Majin 21. Majin 21 counters.

TV Announcer – "Makunouchi changes in! Ponchai throws a right! Makunouchi barely dodges it."

Yagi – "This is not good! With counters, he's trying to neutralize his left."

Kamogawa – "He must be confident in withstanding anything, even if the exchange ends in simultaneous shots. He is a brave boxer. _What are you planning to do, kid? After saying those meaningful words?"_

Michael rushes in again, this time taking a couple shots from Majin 21.

TV Announcer – "He rushes in again!"

Umezawa – "Th-that's dangerous!"

Fujii – "That was really risky. At that distance, it'll be dangerous if he makes a mistake."

The two continue dodging and trading punches.

Makunouchi – _"Wrong. The timing's not right."_

TV Announcer – "Ponchai catches onto his own rhythm. Makunouchi dodges and dodges. He's all defense!"

Yagi – "Coach, this is too risky. It's too dangerous."

Kamogawa – "Yes, he's certainly in a pinch. But I sense a strange glimmer of hope. He is definitely not one who would declare a K.O. unreasonably. From his expression, I can feel his strong confidence. There must be something."

Michael continues dodging Majin 21's punches.

Yagi – "What could it be? It looks like he's just barely hanging in there."

Michael finally starts throwing punches back.

TV Announcer – "Wow, Makunouchi is starting to produce punches as he weaves back and forth."

Makunouchi – _"Wrong. Even faster."_

**(Insert Music: Hajime No Ippo OST – The Finisher)**

Makunouchi – _"Weave my head."_

Fujii – "That's…"

Michael starts moving from side to side, making it tough for Majin 21 to follow his movements.

Makunouchi – _"Quick shifting of weight. And, form the momentum… Slam punches in from left and right!"_

Despite the guard, Majin 21 still feels the full force of Michael's punches. Her guard is eventually broken.

Kamogawa – _"This is… This is… The answer you've found. A blow from American boxing… The Dempsey Roll!"_

Michael's punches hit with such speed and force, Majin 21 can't do anything about it. The last punch knocks her on her back. The crowd roars to life.

**(Music Ends)**

TV Announcer – "Ponchai is down! What an incredible storm of punches! Despite his toughness, he was knocked down!"

Referee – "One! Two! Th-"

Michael looked towards the Red and the knocked down Majin 21.

TV Announcer – "Wow, could it be… The referee has stopped the count. Ponchai is unable to continue. The match is over!"

Michael walked over and unholstered his guns. He then throws them into the air, where they transform into a pair of rail guns. He then points them at Majin 21.

Michael – "Say goodbye, you heartless imposter! Take This! **SOUL DREADNAUGHT CANNON!**"

The power of the attack was so great, Majin 21 didn't even stand a chance of surviving it. Everyone is completely shocked at what has transpired in front of them.

21 – "Incredible…"

Michael reclaims his weapons and kneels beside 21 again.

Michael – "You still okay there 21?"

21 – "Yes, I am. Thank you Michael."

Michael – "Don't mention it. Now what say we rejoin the others?"

21 – "Right."

Palatine returned to Michael's elements, and they set off to reunite with the rest of the group.

**(Insert Music: Sonic Forces OST – Park Avenue)**

-Here comes the enemy-

-Strike 'em down-

-We can't let evil win-

-Take 'em out-

-This is justice-

-This is what's right-

-Here comes the enemy-

-Mess 'em up-

-Bring 'em to their knees-

-Do your stuff-

-Time for justice-

-Time to go fight-

Michael ran across the ground and grinded over rails, destroying any eggbots that got in his way.

Pip – "Nice to know that he's still got it."

Yama – "I'll say."

-Destiny-

-It lies before you-

-I believe-

-We have the power-

-Can you see-

-Beyond the horizon?-

-Victory-

-Is for the taking-

**(Music Ends)**

Michael finished the stage with a victory celebration of his own. For the stage:

Time: 1:45.645

Rings: 235

Score: 90,900

Rank: S

Michael – "Piece of cake."

Percy looked around and sees that Team RWBY and the Mane Six are missing.

Percy – "Uh, guys. Anyone know where Ruby, Twilight, and their teams went?"

Everyone else looked around and saw that Percy was right.

Yama – "Well this is just great."

Pip – "I'll call Michael and let him know the situation."

Michael and 21 came across a soccer field. Michael suddenly gets a message on his scroll from Pip. The message states that the Mane Six and Team RWBY have gone missing. Michael replies saying that he'll look for them along the way back. No sooner after the message is sent, do the girls appear behind him and fall to the ground. Michael and 21 rush over and check on them.

Michael – "You girls okay?"

Ruby – "We are, thanks. And you're 21, right?"

21 – "I am. It's nice to officially meet you all!"

Team RWBY & Mane Six – "Likewise!"

Rainbow notices the soccer field behind Michael.

Rainbow – "What's the soccer pitch for?"

Michael – "Us."

Yang – "What do you mean by that?"

Michael – "I know who you ten are. Here."

Michael pulled out his scroll and brought up a list on it. The list had ten names on it, the names of his mystery teammates over the last 5+ video game "years". The girls knew that there wasn't any hiding it now.

Ruby – "How did you find out?"

Michael – "Common sense."

Weiss – "Really?"

Michael – "Once you take a step back and think about it a little, it's easy to put the pieces together."

Blake – "But why now?"

Michael – "The info about you girls being my teammates would've gotten out sooner or later. I've kept quiet about it for so long cause I didn't want to put any unwanted pressure on you all."

Pinkie – "Aw, thanks Michael!"

Michael – "Don't mention it."

Michael gazed at the pitch.

Twilight – "What do you think the terms are?"

Michael – "If I had to guess, it's either we win, or we're stuck here forever."

Pinkie – "Foreverrrrr…"

Michael – "Could you please not Pinkie?"

Pinkie – "Sorry."

Michael – "Look, I know I'm asking a lot, but will you girls please be my teammates?"

Yang – "Don't have much of a choice anyway. Besides, the ten of us can't really let you go out on the pitch on your own, now can we?"

Applejack – "Yang's right. Not only that, but this will also be the first time that the eleven of us have played a soccer match together physically."

Twilight – "You're right about that AJ. I'm also sure that the chemistry we have with Michael on the battlefield should also carry over to the soccer pitch as well."

Ruby – "If it's alright with you Michael, we're ready to play alongside you."

Michael – "I appreciate that. What about you 21?"

21 – "I'll just sit on the sidelines and watch. At least I have a front row seat to the action."

Michael – "That's true. Alright, so here's the plan…"

Michael walked out onto the pitch. A few members of the other team noticed him.

James – "Hey boss! Seems like someone wants to try their luck against us!"

Jack – "So it seems. What do you want, kid?"

Michael – "How about a little 11-v-11? And don't bother telling me about the terms. Let me guess, winner moves on from here, right?"

Sam – "Clever."

Michael – "Call it a hunch."

Jack – "So where are your teammates?"

Michael – "They're coming. Just waiting for me to give them the signal."

21 then walked out from behind Michael and sat in a chair a few feet away from him on the sideline.

James – "Is she with you?"

21 – "I'm not playing alongside him sadly. I'm just here to enjoy the show."

Jack – "Guess that means the boy's fighting us on his own then!"

The opposing team laughed at Michael, but he just kept on smiling at them in return. The others thought that he was being overconfident. They couldn't be any farther from the truth.

Pip – "Why does he have to be so reckless?"

Yama – "Got me."

On the screen above Michael, ten names appeared. Those names were Rose Scythe, Snow Queen, Black Cat, Sun Fist, Spell Mage, Sonic Lighting, Burning Apple, Nature Priest, Party Cannon, and Diamond Heart.

Spitfire – "Wait. Aren't those the names of his ten mystery teammates over the last 5+ years?"

Percy – "Yeah, they are. Could Michael actually be planning to finally reveal them?"

Pip – "The way it looks, he may just do that."

Michael then had a picture of each of the ten girls appear underneath the names. The pics then floated around till they were under a certain name. The revealed identities are as follows:

Rose Scythe = Ruby Rose

Snow Queen = Weiss Schnee

Black Cat = Blake Belladonna

Sun Fist = Yang Xiao Long

Spell Mage = Twilight Sparkle

Sonic Lighting = Rainbow Dash

Burning Apple = Applejack

Nature Priest = Fluttershy

Party Cannon = Pinkie Pie

Diamond Heart = Rarity

Pip – "No way!"

Yama – "Are you serious?!"

Michael – "If you guys think that I came into this match unprepared and undermanned, then you…"

Michael gave the signal, gesturing for the girls to stand beside him.

Michael – "…are sorely mistaken!"

Percy – "Seems like this is gonna be fun after all."


	31. Chapter 30

**Team Harmonic RWBY**

All content belong to their original owners.

**Chapter 30: The Team Comes Together! Ponyville FC's First Official Match!**

? – "Hello everyone! Alongside Alan Smith, I'm Martin Tyler. And boy do we have a match for you folks today. Right Alan?"

Alan – "That's right Martin. While Ponyville normally plays against the many different teams that Stallion portray themselves as, this time it's much different. Their opponents today are a group that call themselves Team Dark."

Martin – "Not only that, but a few moments ago, Michael had just revealed who his ten mystery teammates over the last five plus years are."

Martin and Alan played the recap scene of Michael revealing Team RWBY and the Mane Six as his mystery teammates.

Alan – "To learn more about this story, we go down to the sidelines where long time personal reporter for Michael Masi and Ponyville FC Nancy Flash is. Nancy?"

Nancy – "Thanks Alan. I'm here along with Michael and the girls. My first question is for Twilight and Ruby. For all ten of you, do you feel like it's a dream come true due to playing alongside someone like Michael?"

Twilight decided to answer first.

Twilight – "To be completely honest Nancy. It is."

Nancy – "How so?"

Ruby – "We're gonna admit this to you. A lot of people would give ANYTHING to be in our shoes right now. And yet, would they have put in the same amount of work and effort as we did? Maybe. But did they prove who has more heart for this sport? No! Did they prove who has more passion for this team? No! They never did and never will! Why? Because you need to put your whole heart and soul into what you do! You need to put out 110% to prove that you are the best at what you do! If you can't do that, then you have no right to call yourself one of the best at whatever sport you're playing. Look at Michael. He's proven himself to be one of the greatest soccer players of all time. As for the ten of us, we've proven that we can play alongside him. We CAN play at Michael's level. Ain't no one ever gonna take that right away from us. Not now, not ever."

Michael was speechless. In all his years of playing soccer, he had never seen ANYONE show as much respect for him as Ruby just did. Michael then saw that Nancy still had a question for him.

Michael – "First off, before you ask me your question Nancy, I have one thing to say. Thanks Ruby. Never thought I'd find a person who respects my athletic ability that much."

Ruby – "You're welcome. Like some people always say, when you prove you're one of the best, you have a right to be called one as well."

Michael – "Thanks again. Now then Nancy, what's your question to me?"

Nancy – "The question is, why now? Why did you wait till now to reveal who your ten teammates were?"

Michael – "The reason I waited till now is because I wanted to wait till they were ready."

Nancy – "Ready how?"

Michael – "When I first found out who the girls were under their secret identities, I decided to keep quiet about who they were. I didn't want to put any unwanted pressure on them. I was afraid that if they revealed themselves right off the bat, everyone was gonna try and make them live up to the hype. By not saying who they were, I helped keep them from putting a dangerous amount of pressure to keep up appearances on themselves. As for now, I talked it out with them earlier, and we agreed that, sooner or later, the news was gonna come out. So we decided that the girls would reveal themselves as my teammates starting with this match. Meanwhile, out opponents say that they're gonna beat us? I find that funny. Wanna know why? A lot of teams say that they're just as good as us. Yet where's the proof? You Say You Can Beat Us?! Then Go Out There And Prove It! Because Until You Beat Us, You! Ain't! Us!"

Nancy – "And once again another bold statement from Michael himself. Alan, Martin, back to you guys in the booth."

Martin – "Thank you Nancy. I think that this is gonna be a fun match. How about you Alan?"

Alan – "I couldn't agree with you more Martin. The match is only a few minutes' away folks! When we return, we'll give the Starting Eleven for both teams, followed by the match's opening kickoff."

Pip – "You're right about one thing Percy. This may very well be a great match to watch."

Yama – "I'll say. Still though, how many goals do you guys think they're gonna score? Their last two matches haven't been truly great scoring wise. Their last match especially."

Spitfire – "I know what you mean. But still, lets each take a guess. I say that they'll score fourteen."

Percy – "Setting the bar high huh? I like it! I'll say twelve."

Pip – "Ten."

Yama – "Eight."

Summer, Pyrrha, and Ozpin walked over to Spitfire and the siblings.

Ozpin – "Deciding on how many goals they're gonna score this time?"

Pip – "Pretty much. You guys are more than welcome to join if you want to."

Pyrrha – "What numbers are still open?"

Percy – "Anything but fourteen, twelve, ten, or eight."

Summer – "I call thirteen!"

Pyrrha – "Eleven!"

Ozpin – "Guess I'll take nine then."

Ozpin and the two Huntresses returned to the others.

Qrow – "Were you guys actually betting on the game?"

Summer – "Not really. More just guessing for fun."

The others just stared at each other.

Raven – "If you say so."

Alan and Martin came back on the screen.

Alan – "Hello everyone! Welcome back to the show. We'll show the Starting XI's in a sec, but first we go down to field level as the teams make their way out."

The refs came out first, followed by the teams, Dark on the left side of the screen, and Ponyville on the right side. Once both teams and the officials formed a single line, both team anthems were sung. While both teams got into position to start the match, Alan and Martin went over their starting XI's.

Alan – "As the players get ready to start the match, let's go over their starting XIs. Beginning with the home team, Team Dark!"

Martin – "Dark will play with a 4-3-3 formation."

Team Dark Starting XI:

Jack (Cp.)(G)

Billy

Clyde

Andrew

Jon

Chad

Sam

Brad

Henry

James

Gerald

The lineup then changed over to a formation chart.

Goalkeeper – Jack (Cp.)

Defenders – Jon, Andrew, Clyde, Billy

Midfielders – Brad, Sam, Chad

Strikers – Gerald, James, Henry

Alan – "And now here's the Starting XI for Ponyville FC. They'll use a 4-4-2 B formation."

Ponyville FC Starting XI:

Ruby Rose (G)

Rarity

Weiss Schnee

Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie

Applejack

Rainbow Dash

Yang Xiao Long

Blake Belladonna

Twilight Sparkle

Michael Masi

Goalkeeper – Ruby Rose

Defenders – Rarity, Weiss Schnee, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie

Midfielders – Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna

Strikers - Twilight Sparkle, Michael Masi

Team Dark got the first half face-off.

Martin – "And the match is under way!"

4' – "Masi over to Twilight. Back to Masi! He shoots! GOOOOOALLLLL! MASI! HIS 49TH OF THE YEAR! Ponyville leads 1-0!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

Alan – "Boy do these fans want to see him do well today!"

Crowd – "NUMBER FIFTY! NUMBER FIFTY! NUMBER FIFTY!"

7' – "Ball in Dark's possession. Taken away by Twilight! She takes the shot! SCORE! TWILIGHT! HER 22ND OF THE SEASON! 2-0 Lead For Ponyville FC!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

8' – "Masi with the ball. And he's tripped up! Free kick for Ponyville. Dark member Andrew apologizing to Michael for the accidental trip. They depart on good terms. Michael calls for Rarity, who'll take the free kick."

Michael – "You know what to do."

Rarity – "Right!"

Martin – "Rarity signals that she's ready. Off The Spot! SCORE! 3-0 Ponyville FC!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

16' – "Belladonna! To Masi! SCORE! THE 26TH 50-GOAL SEASON OF HIS CAREER! Ponyville's Lead Is Now 4-0!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

Crowd – "WE WANT SIXTY! WE WANT SIXTY!"

37' – "Masi Takes It Off Chad! SCORE! Masi With The Hat Trick!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

45' – "Intercepted by Twilight! She Rushes Towards The Net! GOOOAAALLL! Twilight With Her Second Of The Match!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

1st Half Stoppage Time - +4'

45'+4 – "Yang Over To Masi! SCORE! Number Four For Masi!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

Alan – "And we're at Halftime folks, as Ponyville leads 7-0."

-Halftime Stats-

Goals: Dark 0 – 7 Ponyville

Shots On Target: Dark 0 – 14 Ponyville

Saves: Jack 7 – 0 Ruby

Jaune – "Wow. Michael's good, but I didn't think he was THAT good."

Pip – "That's what happens when you underestimate Michael's skill as a soccer player."

Nora – "No questions about that."

Taiyang – "Still, you have to admit. 4-of-7 scoring ain't bad. That's only what, around 56%?"

Yama – "Pretty much."

After a 20-minute break, the second half started.

Martin – "And the second half is underway."

47' – "Twilight off the face off. Carries it up. Over to Masi! GOOOAAALLL! Two Minutes Into The Second Half, And Masi Makes It 8-0 With His Fifth Goal Of The Match!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

50' – "SCORE! Masi Again! His Second Goal In The Last Three Minutes!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

56' – "GOAL! MASI WITH THREE IN NINE MINUTES! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

58' – "Score! Belladonna! Her Fifth Of The Year!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

66' – "MASI! Eight Of Twelve! Is There No Stopping Him?!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

72' – "SCORE! Another Goal For Masi! His Ninth Of The Match!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

80' – "GOAL! NUMBER TEN! Masi Has Once Again Proven Why He's One Of Soccer's Greatest Scorers!"

**(Insert Music: Montreal Canadians 2018 Goal Horn (Updated Version))**

Alan – "That's it! It's over! Ponyville wins 14-0!"

-Fulltime Stats-

Goals: Dark 0(0) – (7)14 Ponyville

Shots On Target: Dark 1(1) – (17)31 Ponyville

Saves: Jack 17(10) – (1)1 Ruby

Michael walked up to Jack.

Michael – "Well Jack, I do have to give you and your team an A for effort."

Jack – "I'll say. You guys flat-out thrashed us."

Michael – "What else did you expect?"

Jack – "Something completely different, that's what."

The two captains shared a laugh together.

Jack – "Can I tell you something?"

Michael – "Sure. What is it?"

Jack – "Well, you see…"

Jack explained to Michael that the "Loser Stays Here Forever" rule was a lie. They just wanted to play against a strong team. Jack was afraid of Michael being angry with him for lying, but was instead surprised when Michael asked him to continue explaining. Jack further stated that the teams they played against were so scared of the false ultimatum, they failed to win, but were still allowed to leave after they were told of the situation. Some were angry, while others just went along with it. Some teams had even won, and they were still told about it. Their reactions were mixed as well.

Michael – "Why didn't you guys just be honest with us? Although the girls would've been super angry with you, I would've been a little more patient till I heard your story behind the lie."

Jack – "Guess I owe you then."

Michael – "Think nothing of it."

Jack – "So what are you guys gonna do now?"

Michael – "Meet up with the rest of our group, then off to save Hyrule."

Jack – "Good luck to you guys then."

Michael – "Thanks."

The teams left each other on good terms. Platinum, Penelope, Nikasha, Yulia, Hylia, and Palatine returned to the elements around Michael's neck. Along the way, they came across a giant horde of grim and Hylian monsters.

Ruby – "Isn't this just great…"

Michael didn't want to use it, but he figured that it made getting rid of this many enemies easier.

Michael – You all stay here. I'll be right back."

Twilight – "What're you gonna do?"

Michael – "Just watch."

Michael jumped down and landed in front of the enemy horde. He then pulled out Excalibur and Claymore. Michael let his aura flare and yelled before being enveloped in a bright light. Once the light disappeared, Michael's appearance was completely different. His hair was the same style as it is when he's a SDJ, but it had his natural black color. Not only that, the iris of his left eye was completely silver. The easy way to tell was that one half was a bright silver, while the other half was a neutral silver, just like the one half of his right eye's iris. Michael was ready to attack the horde, but instead returned his swords to their sheaths, surprising everyone. Once the swords were re-sheathed, numerous cuts appeared on the monsters and grim in the horde. They all fell, dead before hitting the ground. Out of the smoke came one grim that no one wanted to ever fight.

Team RWBY – "AN URSA MAJOR?!"

But it wasn't just a normal Ursa Major. Seems like Salem and her group gave it a few discord shards, turning it into a nightmare grim. Michael rushed at the Nightmare Ursa Major and started attacking it. Pip had to constantly adjust the camera's settings to keep up with the fight.

Percy – "You able to keep with him?"

Pip – "Yeah, but just barely. Michael's moving so quickly, he's pushing the camera to its absolute limit. If he moves any faster, the cameras gonna explode on itself, making us lose all audio and visual of the battle. Gonna have to fine tune and upgrade it once we get to Kakariko Village."

Beerus – "Then let's hope he gets this battle done quickly then."

Yama – "Agreed."

Michael stared at the Nightmare Ursa Major for a few seconds.

Michael – "The next attack'll finish it."

**(Insert Music: Dragon Ball Super OST – Ultimate Battle (Ultra Instinct Theme))**

The Nightmare Ursa Major started attacking Michael.

Twilight – "Oh no! If that hits him, not even Michael will be able to survive!"

Michael does nothing but dodge and charge up an attack.

Michael – "Kaaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaa… Meeeee…"

The Nightmare Ursa Major charged up and fired a big attack at Michael. Michael dodges the attack at the last second, then glides along the beam using his Kamehameha before appearing above the Nightmare Ursa Major to its left.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Haaaaa!"

The attack hits with such force and power that it causes the Nightmare Ursa Major's body to be pushed through the platform before disintegrating. Michael lands on his feet before powering down to his base form. The girls rush over to Michael.

21 – "Michael!"

Michael turns to face them. They see that his left eye is back to normal.

Twilight – "Are you okay?"

Michael – "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Ruby – "What was that?"

Michael – "I'll explain once we get back to the others. There's someone else who deserves just as much of an explanation about this as you all do."

They continued along the path that was on the other side of the platform. After a good distance of walking, they came to a fork in the road. The left path had a very long road, with sections being connected by at least one rail. The other side, however, had a short path before stopping altogether. Michael figured that path was for spectators.

Michael – "You guys take the right path. I'll take the left one."

Ruby – "Why does the left path look the way it does?"

Platinum and the others came out of her elements.

Platinum – "Don't mind if we stay by the others and watch? I've never gotten the chance to watch you do a speedrun from outside our elements before."

Team RWBY/Mane Six – Speedrun?"

Michael – "Go ahead then. I don't mind a bit."

Platinum – "Thanks!"

Michael – "And you girls watch. You just may learn something."

Team RWBY/Mane Six – "Right!"

The girls flew into the air beside the course, hoping they wouldn't miss Michael running by.

**(Insert Music: Sonic Forces OST – Sunset Heights)**

Michael quickly burst out at the start, gathering wisps and rings, as well as boosting through enemies.

Pinkie – "Wow! Look at him go!"

Ruby – "And I thought that Rainbow and I were fast."

Rainbow – "I'll say."

Michael continued along the course, boosting while running along the ground and grinding along rails. Even though this course was longer than the one he had done beforehand, he still made it look completely easy.

**(Music Ends)**

Time: 3:20.735

Rings: 275

Score: 506,750

Rank: S

Michael – "Sweet!"

Michael and the girls returned to the others.

Michael – "Sorry about nearly breaking the camera there Pip."

Pip – "Don't fret. Like I said, once we get to Kakariko Village, I'll be able to fine-tune and upgrade it. By the way, who's the person that you said was owned an explanation about your new form?"

Michael – "That person is actually among us, right Whis?"

Whis – "That's correct Michael."

Pip – "That's fine then."

Pip suddenly realized why Whis floated over to her little brother.

Pip – "Wait! You're saying that Whis was the person you owned an explanation to?!"

Michael – "That's right."

Whis – "Very hard to trick you my boy."

Michael – "Easy for you to say Mr. Cryptic."

Whis – "Touché."

Michael – "I'm sure you're well aware of my history as a Time Patroller, right?"

Whis – "From what I've been told by Chronoa, yes. Started with the Time Patrol at the age of eight. It took a year for you to learn each of the Super Dragony forms, and another one to master them as well. What about Ultra Instinct?"

Michael – "A year after mastering Super Dragony Blue, I achieved Ultra Instinct. It took me a day to be able to use it WITHOUT being unconscious."

Whis – "How long did it take you to master it?"

Michael – "A week."

Everybody – "A WEEK?!"

Michael – "I was afraid that if I didn't master it then, I'd never be able to at all."

Whis – "That isn't a problem, but just make sure that you don't push yourself too much, alright?"

Michael – "Right."

Beerus – "By the way, why didn't you lose this form alongside your super ones?"

Michael – "To be honest Lord Beerus, I think that Ultra Instinct is a lot like Kaio-Ken. My Soul's Rebirth took away my transformations, but not my techniques."

Yama – "That does make sense."

They then saw a bright light in front of them. Their trip through the portal was almost over! Michael quickly made some last minute preparations.

Michael – "Impa! Help me lead the group out! Whis! Vados! You two make sure that everyone else gets out before you two so!"

Impa/Whis/Vados – "Right!"

Michael and Impa jumped through the portal first. Everyone else followed suit. Once they deemed that everyone else was truly through, the two angels went through the portal as well. The others looked up and saw that they were in a valley of some sorts. Michael and Impa led them into it. Inside the valley was a village.

Twilight – "Michael. Is this…"

Michael – "That's right. Everyone… Welcome to Kakariko Village!"


End file.
